


Tale of the Phantom

by FeatherFang



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Heated later on, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Robot/Human Relationship, Short Chapters, fluffy love, ghost POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-01-04 03:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 48
Words: 70,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12160290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeatherFang/pseuds/FeatherFang
Summary: Bored to death and sick of being memory wiped, Cayde-6 has his Ghost start taking Video logs on a random bases. Not long after this fact, a new hunter is brought back to life. She's uncertain, brash and cunning as hell, and the Exo see potential in her he hasn't seen in years. She's a human and a rookie, but she was his rookie. He was going to make her shine. At least... that's what it started off as.





	1. Log Entry 1 – 00:00:22

 

 

 

 

 

 

The Camera flicks on with a near silent click, a bit of static humming over the mics as they are adjusted. Cayde is front in center on the feed, leaning up against a counter in what appears to be a kitchen, probably his own. Glowing blue optics blink twice and he cocks his head. 

“Is it on?” he asks, receiving a sigh in reply.

“Yes, all of your specifications are now in order,” a strong female, yet electronic voice states from close by the mic - his Ghost no doubt. The Exo nodded his head.

“Right, thanks Artemis,” he says off hand, clearing his throat before he stares intently at the feed, a smirk appearing moments later. "Names Cayde 6, Exo Hunter, Vanguard leader, generally bored out of my mind. These logs are being started to ensure that if that ‘6’ ever becomes a ‘7’ I can fill in the missing pieces easier. Reboots are kind of random and you never know what you’ll be left with.” A bitter edge to his voice at that, but he continues without pause. My Ghost will start taking random log entries from now on until further notice, I’m leaving it up to her for the most part for what she records.” He nods to himself, thinking, pondering if he needs to say anything else before the raise of his brow plate signals that he does. “ Oh, and Zavalla, if you're watching these for some reason, it's your own damn fault if you see something you wish you hadn't. You have been warned," he muses, smirking into the feed and a few moments go by before the video cuts, ending the first of the Cayde logs.  


	2. Log Entry 3 – 00:02:32

There is a rifling of papers on the screen as it flickers on, and quick moving hands are seen flipping one page after another… looking, searching. Cayde is at his spot in the Vanguard room, his corner of the table buried alive in papers of all kinds. Ikora, who is just barely caught in the feed’s view gives him a quizzical look. 

“Do I dare ask Cayde?” she questions,  dark lips thinning as she presses them together. Still, the Exo doesn’t look up from his searching, though the tilt of his head claims he has heard her. 

"I got a report from a Ghost today about a new hunter,” he informs her, and surprise flickers over the warlock’s face. “Been a while since I got one, and it was an interesting description so I wanted to record it. Just have to find it again." 

“Shouldn’t it be on your data pad?”

A pause of hands, then, a tired, slightly robotic sigh exits his mouth and the camera zooms in, peeking over Cayde's shoulder as they slump. “Right...” it’s clear it had been a long day for the hunter to not remember that as he picked up his data pad from the left of the table and started clicking through files. "Here it is."

The camera zooms in, scanning the file as he reads out the words printed on it.

_ “I found her in North America, near the stretch of a mountain range called ‘The Cascades’. She was in an old tree, so old that the branches had started to grow around her remains in places. One branch bowed around her skull, almost like a hood. In her lap sat a birds nest, the feathers scattered among her bones. Scans indicate it belongs to a falcon and the bird screeched  at us from the sky when I revived her. She took a few feathers, but left the nest where it was, her very first words to the bird instead of me.  _

_ ‘Thanks for the gift.’ Somehow, it seems appropriate that she’s a hunter.” _

Once he’s done reading he looks to his friend who hums, thoughtful. 

“Weren’t you found in that area too?” she asks, curious. 

The camera zooms back out and shifts its focus to Cayde once more who is musing over the report, his hand resting on the holstered Ace of Spades hand cannon, a gun that has seen little use in the last two years. The Exo is smirking when he looks up, his teal eyes glowing brighter in excitement.

"I was. Just on the other side of the mountains from what I’m seeing of the area. Sounds interesting, it will be nice to have a new hunter in the tower. Wonder if she is the gambling type." His musing is caught short, Ikora never answering as a low voice is heard in the background and his attention is drawn to the bulky Awoken at the head of the table. Cayde sighs. "Yeah I'm coming Zavala, don't get your sash in a bunch."


	3. Log Entry 4 – 00:01:29

It's another long day at the vanguard hall. The camera floats over Cayde's shoulder, the eye of his ghost blinking lazily, causing the image to flicker as his partner looks over the same map that was there yesterday. Cayde fidgets with boredom and begins messing with his prized hand cannon blindly. A sigh escapes his mouth as he smooths a crease on a paper. Minutes pass on the timestamp of the screen before Cayde's head turns suddenly, the hood of his cloak shifting as something catches his attention.

It is the bright color of her hair that the screen focuses on first, a startling shade of amber that almost looks like living solar Light. She was tall and thin, with tan skin that labeled her a human instantly. Around her neck rests a torn scarf that looks more haggard than the girl herself.

She's looks down as she walks, trying to get a worn arm brace to fit but the clasps won't close. She dodges a titan as he runs past her, eager to start his new mission and goes down the stairs without missing a beat. Once at the bottom she pauses, narrowing her eyes as she forces the final clasp down and shut. Her Ghost - a shimmer every changing shade of blue - floats closer to inspect it just as she gets the last clasp to click into place and a look of relief appears on her face, but only for a moment. The clasp suddenly springs back up with enough force that the other two come undone with it, nearly hitting her partner as the entire brace slips off her arm so fast that all the hunter can do is stare at it begrudgingly. Her Ghost merely chirps, nudging her arm as if to get her to stop making a scene. 

Cayde chuckles at the scene and moves from the table, past Ikora towards the frustrated hunter. Obediently the camera screen follows, zooming in on the scene. The camera for a moment zooms in on her ghost, which upon a closer look has carefully etched silver feathers falling down one side of it.

"Some of the older armor can be temperamental." Cayde spoke, recapturing the feed’s attention while reaching down to snatch up the armor, startling his new charge, her eyes widening as she met his. Cayde just gives a friendly smile, and the screen focuses on her face clearly. The band of dark blue across her orange-yellow eyes is startling, even if the Exo doesn't say so, his gaze lingers. "After all, they are made from Titian equipment, and that stuff normally sees hell on the front lines." These pieces in particular look barely usable, the paint over the metal part scratched and faded, the leather rough around the edges. 

The woman smiles slightly at him, wary but curious, and watches as Cayde passes the piece of armor from one hand to the other before holding it out. She grabs it carefully before slapping it back on her arm, and after Cayde directed her for a moment, it easily snaps back into place. "Thanks," She said with a sigh, running a gloved hand over the piece, before looking back to him. "It gets better, right?"

"Oh, much." Cayde chuckles, using his free hand to gesture to himself in a way that says ‘don't I look amazing?’. Her smile widens at the display, some of the uneasiness fading from her eyes and he gives her a lopsided gin, hinges straining, in return and holds out his hand. "Names Cayde-6, I'm your Vanguard section leader. Welcome to the best damn team here Hunter." He boasts, throwing a glance over at the Warlock leader before looking back to his charge. He gestures to the camera. “And this is my partner Artemis.”

She nods her head, with an eyebrow raised at the screen as she realises just what the AI is doing, before clasping her hand with his. "Skylar," she returns, surprising the Exo a bit because most Guardians don’t have a name already, don’t remember it. “Sterling is the one that found me… I don’t know why I know my name… it just seemed to ring in my ears when the falcon cried overhead.” She explained, referring to what her Ghost had sent in about her before. Maybe the feathers hadn’t been the gift she’d spoken of at all. Cayde takes the information in stride, not questioning her about it as he launches into the rules and priorities of the Vanguard. While Skylar doesn’t say much, only nods and looks thoughtful, she seems to appreciate the humorous spin he puts on such a serious topic. 


	4. Log Entry 7 - 00:25:37

"Another day," Cayde mutters, trudging along the busy streets of the First City. He’s been running around all day inspecting things and the set of his mouth shows how annoying it was to do so. People on the streets for the most part ignore him, though it’s clear they know who he is, know better than to mess with one of their protectors. He continues on, heading towards the elevator that leads up to the tower and along the way stops on floors to his and every other guardian's room. His is larger of course; being in the Vanguard does have a few perks.

The camera sees her hair first, that bright almost orange color, hard not to see and Cayde catches view of it a moment later, making a sound in the back of this throat. Skylar is standing by the elevator as well, a bag hanging from one arm and a small book in the other hand. He recognizes it as the book he's given her about life in the Last City and smirks slightly. She at least listened to what she was told.

"Hunter," he says easily and stops next to her; his hand raising to push the button and call the elevator down to their level before realizing it's already been done and dropping his hand back down. Skylar blinks and looks up to him, smiling slightly.

"Cayde," she returns, raising an eyebrow slightly before snapping the book shut. "Heading home tonight or back to work?" She shifts her weight, grinding the ball of her heel into the ground slightly. Her armor is in bad shape, worse than last time, but most of the low grade stuff didn't last long.

"Home. For the moment," he answers, looking like he’s waiting for that to be changed because it always seems to happen. "Are you settling in?" He’s probing for a topic more than likely, truly concerned, but also to keep himself busy while they wait. 

"I guess," she replies, glancing down. "Been having trouble getting the warp drive in my ship working, so I've been wandering around the city. It looks like nothing I've ever seen, not that I can remember anyways, but…" She pauses, the short ding of the elevator doors opening. Cayde steps in after her and after a moment the doors shut once more. Silently she reaches over and presses the button for floor 32. Cayde follows suit with the number 44. They are alone in the elevator and since it will be a long ride, he turns his glowing eyes back on her.

"But?" he prompts. She merely shifts, looks down, and sighs slightly. The Exo hums, tilting his head and looking out the small window watching as the world slowly rises. "I know what it's like you know, everyone here does." When he sees her look up at him he shrugs. "Your memories are little more than fragmented nonsense if you have even that much and suddenly you're some soldier in a battle for something you can't remember, it's hard to trust anyone." He smirks slightly at her bewildered look, at the desperate weight darkening her bright eyes. He shifts his stance, relaxing on the wall. "You can trust me though. You don't know me, not yet, but I'm your leader, and even if I did get stuck with the job I do remember what it is like to be in your shoes. Just remember, you have your name, that's more than a lot ever do." Even if it was a bit odd for her to have known it, maybe it wasn’t really her name, maybe it was - they’d never know.

"I don't remember anything really… just these feelings I get sometimes when I wake up,” She bit at her lip, glancing at him before shaking her head. “I don’t understand anything... Awoken, Exos… all of this.” One of her arms wraps around her torso, comforting herself and Cayde just nods his head, a thoughtful look appearing in way of metal plates shifting, a golden light flickering in his throat.  

"Trying to solve a puzzle with missing pieces to a picture you can’t see…yeah that's sounds about right." The elevator shudders slightly as it passes through the commons portion of the tower heading up into the housing floors. Cayde tugs at the edge of his hood in habit, looking her over as she seems to crumple inward slightly. It’s a common reaction for newly revived guardians, one the Vanguard leader probably still remembers. "We're hunters and we often work alone in our jobs; we're the lone wolves, the snipers, the scouts of the frontier. But every once in a while something comes up and having help is better than having trouble."

Skylar eyes him nervously, her sun colored eyes shocking against the blue stripe across them even now. "You won't kick me out?"

Cayde laughs slightly, shaking his head. "No way hunter, we need all the help we can get. Now tell me, what's bothering you?"

“It’s just this feeling,” she repeats, licking her lips. “Sometimes when I wake up there’s this feeling of dread, of guilt, like I’m not supposed to be here, like I cheated my way in. I wonder if maybe I wasn’t a good person, or if I did something wrong  that I can’t remember and if that’s true, why would the Light choose me?” she draws in a long breath, having thrown out her words in one wild go. Panic, dancing at the corners of her brows.

"Sounds like you're reading it the wrong way." Cayde leans on the hand bar of the wall beside hers as he takes the steps to stand next to her. “Everyone is always under this huge assumption that they were picked by the Light because they were some hero or did something amazing in their lifetime. We don’t have any proof of that and while some are inclined to believe that, I’m not so sure,” he explains and saw how her attention sharpened on him at her words. “Take it from someone who knows they apparently weren’t the most lawful person beforehand,” he offers, and it’s true that Cayde knows more than most thanks to the journal he found when revived. Curiosity ran rampant in those solar colored eyes and somehow seems to make the Exo more comfortable about saying those words. "I don’t think it has to do with being an outright good person. I’m not sure what it is, but I know one thing: the light only chose you because the Traveler saw something in you worth keeping." It’s an impressive statement, and sounds like he means it, has to for his own sake as well as her’s. 

Skylar nods, looking thoughtful just as a sharp ding sounds again as the doors opened to her floor. She hesitates before stepping out and then turns back to look at him. "Thanks…" she seems to struggle for the right words, for the right way to show her gratitude. “It’s good to know we’re not all long lost heroes, that we can be more than we were.” Her reference to his own past life surprises him and Cayde laughs again, waving a hand in farewell. 

"Any time, just remember, you're one of us now." With that the door shuts between them before the feed can pick up a reply, only that Skylar smiles at the words and then she’s gone. Cayde chuckles to himself, leaning fully on the railing now, listening to the beep at floors pass by. "Have to keep an eye on that one, she could make a splash someday."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From what we've learned in Destiny 2 it sounds like Cayde was with a gun for hire or something along those lines - not you're typical good guy. I really like the idea that not everyone brought back did something amazing in their life, maybe they were just people that burned with something deep inside that the Light was drawn to.   
> What do you think?


	5. Entry Log Ten - 00:23:06

"So Zavala threw a fit today, said I was 'misusing the intercom system'. What can I say? I panicked when my sparrow wasn't in its normal place. Either way I did find it again so…" He trails off and the camera pans forward showing that Cayde is outside. They're in the back of the tower where Iron Banner's colors reign, with the massive flaming medallion throwing its shadow on the ground.

Near the back, by the rails the camera catches what stopped his monologue. Skylar is perched upon the highest rung, crouched and watching the ships as they glide by. "Man her hair is bright. Good thing we wear helmets" Cayde's voice grumbles and then the camera is moving, getting closer and closer to the young women. She looks over her shoulder as he nears her, and raises an eyebrow as her purple ghost hovers on one shoulder.

"Cayde?"

"Hey there, Rookie." The edge of the Exo's cloak is seen as he turns to lean on the railing next to her, elbows resting on the middle rung. The camera pans again, showing them both as his ghost floats higher. "What are you up to?"

"You seem tired," Skylar mutters and turns back to look at the ship cutting close to them and below them, circling around the tower. "I'm just watching the ships…"

"Yeah, I can see that." Cayde looks over his shoulder to look where she is, her eyes following a stray bird. "You do it a lot, why?" His only answer right away is a lift of her shoulders, her cloak shifting and blowing to the side with the wind. The robotic hum is paired with the brightening glow from beneath the metal, seeping through the seams as he waits.

"I like the idea of flying," she finally says, a hand pointing out at the sky. "When I'm in my ship I feel so free, and I can't help but wonder what is would be like to really fly, without a ship around me." Her explanation is short and Cayde raises a brow his head turning back to in front of him, looking at something behind the camera.

"Sounds like you might have been put under the wrong class. Warlocks are the ones more prone to that." His tone is teasing but there is an underlining truth to his words. Skylar turns, shifting her hip to look at him with a frown.

"No, I'm not in the wrong class, I said I wanted to fly, not floof about like they do," she grumbles with a smirk. Cayde whips his head to her and his eyes widen. For a long moment they stare at each other, the human becoming more bewildered by the moment. Then, quietly Cayde hums again and speaks.

"You know what, how would you like some real training Hunter?"

She blinks twice and frowns slightly. "Will you call me by my name?" she grumbles and Cayde laughs slightly, shaking his head.

"Sure thing Skylar," he relents and holds out a hand "Never had a rookie to myself before, this should be fun. Don't worry I'm an awesome teacher."

"You're contradicting yourself," Skylar's ghost speaks up from its spot by her shoulder, the purple spikes spinning. The female hunter laughs slightly snatching her partner away and grasping Cayde's forearm.

"Why not, I could use some pointers."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to admit, that line over the intercom in the Tower makes me smile every time.


	6. Log Entry 13 – 00:15:03

"Remember to keep both of your eyes open." Cayde's voice is heard before the picture appears. When the scene comes in Cayde is off to the side of the camera, Skylar front and center.  "Nice and easy on that trigger." Farther off, Skylar looks down the scope of her sniper rifle while kneeling on a cliff that overlooks the surrounding area of the Cosmodrome. To the comment of her mentor the girl nods her head and after a few seconds fires off a round. The camera zooms down range to the head of a Fallen captain that is suddenly blown off, body falling to the earth as its subordinates scream in panic around it. "Nice shot." Cayde relents as she stands up and brushes off her pants. "Sniping is definitely your thing, well, besides your class specialty. Maybe the fact that you were in a tree means something," He comments, making the he human frown at him slightly.

“I doubt it.”

“Oh loosen up Rookie, I’m giving you a compliment, take it while it’s there,” he suggests from his perch on the rock, leaning back on his hands. Skylar rolls her eyes and pivots to sit down as well, cradling the large gun in her arms. 

"Maybe, but I could do better I think, with a better gun." She looks at her current one, as does the feed, the splotched yellow and gray paint all but flaking off, the metal rusting underneath. "This thing has seen better days."

Cayde's mechanical chuckle answers, shifting to rest his forearms on his legs as he leans closer to her. "A better gun is good, but it's the Guardian that makes the difference, remember that." His words seem taken to heart as she nods, thoughtful once more before Cayde’s eyes flicker to the weapon and he frowns despite himself. "In this case though, I will agree."

There is a moment of silence before they both laugh and Skylar pulls off her helmet, rubbing her nose and pushing stray hairs from her face. "Must be nice to get out of the tower," she comments, to which the vanguard hunter sighs, exasperated.

"You have no idea," he grumbles, and she just smiles softly at him, eyes full of admiration for her mentor, thankful for his help and his friendship. Cayde tilts his head to one side, his hood shifting as he looks at her before speaking again. "As for a better weapon, maybe you should look into the legend of the Patience and Time," he offers up and her ears nearly perk with interest.

"What's that?" she asks, and the camera zooms in on Cayde's face, his partner hovering closer for better audio.

"It’s the name of a legendary sniper rifle that is said to have the ability to turn its user invisible until they fire their first shot." He leans back once more again, apparently restless with sitting, his cloak swaying in the wind. “With your knack for invisibility as it is, I have a feeling it would be quite the prize for you.” He’s got her hooked if the excitement in her eyes means anything as the camera flicks to her again, even as she shifts her current weapon with care despite her words before. 

“Where can one find it?” she ponders to him, head cocking to one side like a cat. Cayde hums, his tone showing just how much he’s enjoying the attention of the young woman.  

"Last I heard it was said to be on Venus, in the Vault of Glass. A place said to be the domain of a faction of Vex apart from the others. Last team that went in… well, only one came out and he wasn’t the same after that,” he muses, caught up in the story himself for a moment.  “Always wanted to go there, but well you know." The feed moves back on him, slowly zooming out to show them both, shows him shrug. As a leader, he’d probably never see a time where he’s on such a big mission again. Skylar runs her finger idly across the long barrel of the riffle, before setting it aside, shifting her legs. 

"Maybe someday I'll go." She decides leaning on her forearms now as they rest on her knees, interested. "Bring back a good story for you." A telltale smirk to hide how sincere she is about the offer.  

Cayde laughs, shaking his head, seeming to see through her anyway. "Hey, you go there and come back out alive and its drinks on me Rookie,"  he promises and her smirk turns into a smile as he uses his new nickname for her. She rolls her eyes, not commenting on it. 

“Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I head cannon that all Exotics are one of a kind, in case anyone is confused.


	7. Entry Log Seventeen – 00:13:06

The screen flickers in on the Tower's ship hanger, focusing on the second bay near Holliday's workshop. The Shipyard mechanic herself is sitting on a stool, leaning forward to watch Cayde, who is at that moment on his back under a sparrow. The bike is a good two feet from the ground and the vanguard hunter's head and shoulders are hidden from view.

"You sure you know what you're doing?" Amanda asks, cocking an eyebrow. There's a grumble from under the Sparrow, and a gloved hand reaches out blindly grabbing a wrench from a scattered selection of tools and then disappearing once more.

"Just because I'm not a field agent anymore doesn't mean I've lost the ability to work on my stuff." Suddenly there's a clatter followed by a curse and Holliday snorts.

"Whatever you say, just don't get coolant all over my floor okay?"

Another huff and the Exo pushes himself out from under the sparrow to look at her. His cloak is gone, and his glowing eyes narrow slightly at the mechanic. It might have been threatening, but the smudges of grease on his face dampen it.

At that moment a ship comes in and the camera pans at the sound of its engines. It's a sharp angled ship, with large thrusters and a pointed nose, colored bright green and black.

"Ah, I was wondering when she'd get back," Cayde's voice vibrates from off camera before he walks into view, looking over the railing. As the ship docks the Exo's hands curl around the top rung and a look of worry passes over his face. After a moment, the normal flash of a Ghost transporting his' Guardian flickers off screen and the camera pans out again.

On the lower platform Skylar stumbles, the helmet under her arm falling to the ground. Her ghost spins around her and she holds up a hand stopping it; the bracer plate on her glove is mangled and torn apart, splashed with red.

Cayde turns and quicker than normal, heads down the stairs leading to the rookie he'd taken under his wing. The camera follows. "Skylar?" his metallic voice echoes slightly in the large hanger and the amber haired hunter looks up, blinking. There is a cut on her left cheek and her left arm's armor plating is indeed torn apart, drying blood splattered across it. She is filthy, covered in dirt and blood. "You look like you've seen better days…"

The human gives him a small smile; she looks haggard and tired. "Been waiting long?" she jokes wincing slightly as she undoes the clasps on her glove.

"Hey, I have a right to be… concerned when Zavala goes behind my back and has my rookie go do a solo mission. You've been gone for days…here," The Exo reaches out suddenly, stopping her slightly shaky fingers and undoes the last of the buckles of the broken armor.

"We needed to find out what was going on, and he thought my stealth capabilities would be useful," Skylar explains, grimacing when her mentor pulls the glove off, rough fabric rubbing on wounds. There are half healed claw marks and deep scratches all over her arm, and what looks like a bite near her wrist.

"What happened?"

"Hive happened," she scowls looking at her arm. "I hate them, they're like rabid animals. I got this because I was cornered by a pack of Thrall." That explains the awful condition she is in. More than likely she had been rolled around on the surface of the moon.

Cayde hums, eyeing the cuts. "Yeah, they're nasty creatures for sure. There was a time where a Fallen Captain and I stopped fighting each other to fight off an onslaught of Hive together. She died sadly, but it shows you the Hive have no friends."

"Either way it was worth it," Skylar relents, pulling her arm back but the Exo keeps his grip firm. She frowns. "I need to report my findings."

"You should get this looked at first."

"But, Cayde, it's important, what I found down there-"

"I don't care if you found Tolland the Shattered running around naked down there. You're getting that looked at, and that's an order Rookie." There is no room for argument in his voice and as the camera pans back to Skylar, she gives a flustered sigh.

"Fine, okay."

The Exo chuckles and lets go of her arm. "Good. I expect to see you in the Vanguard room in 15, get going." He waves a hand towards a section of the Hanger where a door laid, the bold red letters stating in many different languages that it was the medical wing. Skylar rolls her eyes but does as she was told, walking off towards the door, her purple ghost floating after her.

The screen pans back to Cayde as he crouches down to pick up Sky's discarded helmet. Turning it to the front it shows a cracked screen. He looks over it a few moments longer, eyeing the dents and scuffs before he stands and quite suddenly pitches the thing over the guardrail. The helmet catches the air, dropping out of sight as it plummets out of the hanger and the tower completely.

Then, as if nothing had occurred the Exo turns and starts out of the hanger. "Better see about finding her a new one…a glove, too," he says in a sigh and heads back toward his station with the Vanguard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my story, Guardians don't always get healed when they get hurt, and even when they get revived from their Ghost, they still have injuries, they're just no longer hindering to a mission.


	8. Entry Log Twenty-one – 00:24:57

"Wait, wait, start from the beginning again." Cayde's voice states as the screen flickers on, his ghost panning the camera to a wider view. Skylar and Cayde are sitting side by side on bar stools turned towards each other. Skylar rests a hand on the bar table, fingers tapping a glass with half its contents gone. The human lets out a sigh.

"Are you really going to record this? Really?"

"Hey, this might be important later down the road." The way his voice vibrates with laughter makes his rookie narrow her eyes but she doesn't move to argue it further, just picks up her drink and takes a sip.

"Fine, whatever. Anyway, I had just left my room and was headed to the elevator. One of my neighbors was leaving too. He's a human Titan, goes by the name 'Noble.'" She air quotes the name to which Cayde chuckles, shaking his head.

"Really? Well, someone doesn't remember his name."

"Probably, everyone just calls him Perkins instead. Don't know why but that's not the point, the point is as he was leaving I got a glance inside his room. I thought I mistook it at first but…he has this huge poster of Lord Shaxx in his room. You know the one they made for that promotional crap for Crucible, the "I want you" one." The girl's face is lit blue by the sudden intensity of Cayde's light as he laughed, his metallic chuckle echoing off the walls of the mostly empty bar.

"Well. Someone likes Crucible," he chuckles leaning his head on a raised fist. "You meet some interesting people Rookie."

"You're telling me, that's not even the weirdest part. The guy's focus is Sunbreaker, yet he won't change his helmet. He's using the super rare one for Strikers."

"You mean that weird one with the flaming eyebrows on the face plate?" Sky nods her head.

"Yeah, I've heard some of his friends tease him about it, Z called it 'The Helm of In-Most-Perkins' or something." She grins as her mentor snorts, blinking his glowing blue eyes while rolling them.

"You know, most Guardians bring back stories from being out in the field, but you find enough content in the tower."

"Err…thanks?" she makes a face and the screen zooms in on Cayde who turns to the bar tender behind the table.

"Put her drink on my tab. This story was worth every Glimmer. Now about those Vex you found on Venus…"

Skylar protest to his generosity, a scowl on her face as the screen fades out. The last thing seen is Cayde waving a dismissive hand at her and she sighs, reaching for her drink once again.


	9. Log Entry 25 – 00:53:21

The camera flickers on and from the view over Cayde's shoulder one can assume his ghost is resting in its all too common spot. The Exo is looking over another map; this time, the paper is old and slightly yellowing with age. Cayde draws a finger over a section as if he's following a path no one else can see. Then, abruptly, he sighs and leans back.

"You sure this is the newest map we have for that part of Mars?" the camera pans, zeroing in on Ikora who frowns at the other vanguard leader.

"No one has been on Mars in decades Cayde, not with the Cabal there." She looks thoughtfully to where the map is off-camera. "If their mission is successful, maybe we'll be able to send a few map makers down there soon."

"Look, I'm just worried they're walking in blind…Wish I could have at least gone." Cayde grumbles the last part and the screen pans back towards him but suddenly stops when it catches Zavala coming closer, a frown on his stony face.

"We have a mess on our hands. Your rookie's team blundered on their mission Cayde. Whatever cease-fire we had with the Cabal just ended." The camera zooms out getting all three members at the table into view and Cayde straightens at the commander's words.

"Hey don't point fingers at Skylar, She's not the leader of the fire team… though Z hardly is one to screw up either. Anyway, you're the one that had them take the Queen's directions."

"Don't act like you don't know those two can be a handful, that's why I sent Haar2 with them. I chose those three because Skylar made contact with The Stranger and Z has been on Mars once before. I knew Haar2 would have to be the peacekeeper with the Queen after what happened last time." Zavala reasons, his frown becoming even more severe. Ikora sighs, shaking her head.

"I knew I should have insisted on a Warlock. Either way, you boys bickering won't get us anywhere. Do you know what happened, Zavala?"

"I don't know the details, only that apparently one of their ghosts failed to break into a secret site. Their ships just landed, somehow they still managed to complete their mission, so they're on their way here as we speak."

Cayde sighs, shaking his head again but none of the leaders say anything else and two minutes tick by on the time clock before a ruckus is heard and the screen pans towards the entrance to the vanguard.

The fire team in question comes in arguing, the two men in front, and Skylar tailing behind, her helmet under her arm.

"-Your ghost messed up, that's all I'm saying." Haar2's sentence is only half heard, but Z seems annoyed all the same, even if his helmet is still on for the time being, his shoulders tell the tale.

"Hey my ghost is as good at hacking as anyone. Beside who was it that thought it was a good idea to climb as high as he could and basically, become a giant broom headed beacon to the Cabal?" Z jabs back, causing the Exo to huff, looking to the side.

"Hey I can't help it alright? It's like an addiction, perching as high as I can is a great challenge. Besides, if the alarm hadn't gone off it wouldn't have been a problem."

Skylar shakes her head and steps in between the two boys after that. By now they were in the room with the leaders and she'd promptly smacked a hand over either their mouths – or at least where they should have been under the helmets. Cayde sighs walking forward, Zavala not far behind as they close in on the three.

"Ladies, ladies. Cool your jets would you?" Cayde grumbles, his arms crossed over his chest. Skylar looks down, her arms dropping as Zavala takes a meaningful step closer.

"I want a report, not a blame game. If you made mistakes fine, but they better be honest." At this order, Haar2 straightens and gives the normal Titan the greeting salute.

"Sorry Sir. We made contact with Mars and headed to decode the messages but we slipped up." He doesn't give any names, just the hard facts. Z grumbles a bit before following suit and talking as well.

"The Cabal's security is a lot more complicated than any of us thought. My ghost took too long and it apparently tripped something to alert the enemy."

"I…wasn't much help." Skylar relented, rubbing her neck. "I was on look out, but I got caught off guard and distracted Z… apparently Mars has some pretty large weasels that have thrived there since they were brought over from earth during the Golden Age."

Off to the side, Cayde snorts, and puts a hand over his eyes, embarrassed. "Damn it, Sky…"

"Sorry…"

Zavala sighs but gets back down to business, choosing to not throw much blame at any of them. "We knew anything could have happened with so little data on Mars left to us. The Cabal was bound to engage us soon enough either way. What matters is that you finished the mission, what did you learn?"

Z nods his head, taking command as leader once more. "We know where the Black Garden is. I'll have my ghost give you our findings." His red and white ghost appears at his words and floats over to the table where Zavala's is, a blue light soon forming between them. Satisfied, the commander gives a short nod.

"Good. You're all dismissed, get some rest."

They all nod and Skylar glances at her mentor, who raises a metal eyebrow before waving at her. She nods once more and turns with the two men to head out. As they walk the camera pans to their retreating backs and picks up Z breaking the tension.

"I still can't believe you got downed by a weasel…" the only response the Golden Gun expert gets is a knife suddenly planted an inch deep into the side of his helmet as Skylar stomps away and Haar turns and starts laughing. Z simply pulls the knife from his helmet. "Yeah, okay, I probably deserved that one."

Cayde's robotic laughter chimes in with his fellow Exo's as the screen slowly fades to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as I'm sure you guys know, when an error occurs on Destiny one your given a name, and in this case their all named after animals or fruit. For some reason, Destiny doesn't really like my internet, and so I get kicked randomly when I'm playing, and it's always the same code: Weasel. Because of this, it's become a joke that when I got kicked my hunter is randomly getting attacked by angry weasels... even in space


	10. Entry Log 30 – 00:54:01

The entry starts with The Speaker, he is standing over a vast amount of people gathered below him in the main plaza of the Tower. Cayde, along with the other two vanguard leaders stand behind him, listening to him give congrats to everyone as the Darkness has been pushed back with the Heart of Darkness destroyed. The minutes tick by on the time clock till fifteen minutes have passed and The Speaker finishes, leaving people to disperse.

Cayde stretches and then turns, walking in the direction of the shipyard. "Well, as you can see, today marks a quiet a chapter in our history. With the Vex pushed back, we'll have a better hold on Venus again. The Speaker didn't really get into who was there, he doesn't really like to put people in the spotlight, which I'm sure they appreciate, but I'm not like that. Hell, I'm proud of them." As he speaks he makes his way past the docking bay, towards the front of it.

"There were six guardians in total that went, made up of handpicked specialist. First, the only warlock – much to Ikora's ire, I'm sure – was an Exo Sunsinger named Will7, I'll give it to him, he's a pretty sharp and can hold his own. Though really, if you think about it Sunsingers can cheat just a bit. Good ambushers for sure. Let's see, right, Titans. They're both people I'm sure you've heard of before, Haar2 the Defender and Noble the Sunbreaker. Between the two of them Zavala was pretty sure the group would be okay, and hey, they were." Off in the distance, the screen picks up two figures talking near the edge of the bay. Skylar's bright hair gives her away.

"And there's one of our heroes now. Looks like she's talking with someone right now, though, so I'll wait." Cayde pauses, turning to look at his ghost and the camera it holds. "So yeah, the last three people were Hunters that I picked out for certain reasons. Sky, for her phantom-like abilities to go unseen and snipe from far off. Hmm, Phantom, you know that fits her pretty well. Anyway, next was Z, those two just work well together, plus I can count on him to make sure everyone gets back alright. The last hunter well, he's been around a while, kind of a hotshot with a narcissistic personality, but he gets things done. His name is Corvus, a human with Golden gun being his main power and ego being his second, but he's powerful, always knows just where to hit the enemy." Cayde sighs, shaking his head. "Trust me when I say it's a good thing he doesn't want much guidance."

The Camera pans suddenly as Cayde looks to the side, just catching as the unknown hunter Skylar had been speaking with seemingly disappears, leaving the rookie turned hero standing there with a new gun in her hands. She looks down at it, the muzzle's glow seen even from such a distance away before she looks up and seems to spot Cayde. She raises a hand and starts over with a jog, the clock ticking over twelve seconds before she arrives.

"There's my rookie," Cayde mutters reaching over and slapping a robotic hand on her shoulder. "You missed the speech."

Skylar shrugs, looking back down at the gun. "That fine, I would have been bored anyway." The screen zooms in on the gun as Cayde gestures to it. It's a pulse rifle and the material seems different from anything ever seen. "I don't know, she just handed it to me—said "this end is only a beginning." Seems like a good gun, though." She hands it to her mentor, who hums and looks it over, raising it and aiming down the sights.

"Nice weight, you won't get tired too quickly with it. Whoever she is though, she's right Sky," Cayde muses, lowering the weapon and handing it back to her. Skylar raises an eyebrow and Cayde chuckles. "Better strap in, Hero, this is far from over; after all, there's plenty out there left to explore." He points to the side of the weapon, and Skylar looks down at it, the screen zooming in once more. There are scratches in the material, made with something sharp and precise. It's only one word but when the camera pans back to Skylar her face shows the bewilderment the word seems to echo.

_Soon_.

"What the hell does that mean?" she grumbles, shoving the weapon in a side holster. Her ghost, purple and spiked, appears and floats to the gun's side, scanning it quickly and then deconstructing it, storing it for later without even his partner having to ask. Cayde shrugs his shoulders.

"Who knows, but enough of the future. It's all about the now in this moment, and I'm planning on a huge poker game to celebrate. My pal Tevis will be there; he's finally back from the front again. You in?" He flashes his trademark smirk and his rookie rolls her eyes, but a smile plays at the corners of her mouth.

"Wouldn't miss it. Loser buys the drinks."

"Ha! That's my Rookie!"

The camera fades out, watching the two hunters walk back towards the commons, their cloaks blowing in the wind. The image of Skylar's purple falcon icon is the last thing focused on before the log ends in darkness.

 


	11. Entry Log 32 – 00:29:32

The screen flickers on in a long hallway, both walls lined with doors about eight feet apart from each other. The camera follows Cayde, his ghost floating slightly behind him as he walks down the hall, passing idle guardians who are talking to one another, some resting on the doorframes of their open rooms.

"I'd forgotten how crowded it was down here in the normal guardian quarters. Make me glad the upper staff have more room and privacy….I doubt she's getting any rest with all the chatter, though." Indeed, it is loud, much like one would assume dorms might have been during the golden age. Cayde passes a group of female guardians, two Exos and an Awaken, who follow his path till he rounds a corner and then giggles are picked up on the mic. He lets out a sigh, shaking his head. "So Skylar is sick, or at least that's what Winter said when I ran into her this morning. She was pretty worried and asked me to come check on her roommate as she was headed to Mars for a few days. Well okay, not really roommate, all they share is a bathroom, but I'm sure they see each other a lot either way… I should probably explain. See everyone gets their own room, but every two rooms share a joined bathroom."

He turns a corner and walks four more doors down before stopping at one labels '#652: Skylar- Hunter class.' Raising a gloved hand to the door he knocks and waits a few moments. When the time clock ticks by two minutes the Exo grumbles and pulls out a key card, slipping it into the reader and opening it.

"Hmm, looks just like mine did. Wonder if every room is laid out the same." The camera shows a wide-open single room. There's a door on either side adjacent to where Cayde stands, and a large window to the back of the room looking out over the city. The room is cluttered, with a desk filled with papers and books; the wall to left features dozens of hooks holding guns and blades of all kinds—past weapons no longer used but still full of memories. A map is left lying on the ground near a large bed, pushpins and their holes littering it. Said bed is rumpled and littered with used tissues, Skylar's bright hair poking out between covers and pillows.

As he walks closer, peering over his charge, his ghost floats over, camera focusing on her pale skin and reddened nose. She's breathing through her mouth, the skin on her lips cracking. Just as Cayde reaches out to touch her, her purple ghost appears in front of his hand, pieces arranged around its eye making it look angry.

"Don't touch her. She just finally fell asleep an hour ago," he informs Cayde, hovering higher and out of his' partner's face. Cayde blinks, letting his hand drops.

"How's she doing?"

"Her temperature is high. I kept telling her to go to the medical wing but she hasn't even gotten out of bed yet. I told Winter to stay out, Skylar wouldn't want her sick too." While the ghost's voice is clearly artificial, even more so then Cayde's, there is an edge to it that sounds like worry.

"Hm. Well, good thing Exo's can't get sick then, just hacked, and no one has tried to do that for a long time with me." Cayde moves to sit on the edge of the bed. "I'll get her to the medical wing, but it will be hard to get her there unseen. It would be better if I woke her up and she walked there." This time, when he reaches out, the purple ghost doesn't move to stop him. He shakes her shoulder slightly, and at once her breathing changes, and her eyes peel open, breaking up the blue line across her face.

"…Cayde… what you doing here?" Her voice is anything but normal, all broken up and gritty. Cayde smirks at her bewilderment.

"Making sure my number one rookie doesn't die from a bad cold," he muses, before standing up. "Get up Sky, I'm taking you to the medical wing, and that's an order." The camera pans, making whatever her reply is unseen as she grumbles and sheets are ruffled. Instead, it focuses on Cayde as he walks over to one of the doors. "I'll just get you a coat or something.

"W-what! No, don't open that-" Her voice doesn't reach him in time as he turns the knob and is quite suddenly engulfed by a small avalanche of different colored engrams that come pouring out of the small closet. Cayde blinks, looking down at the floor where purple, green and blue glittering hexagons cover his feet, one comically thumping on his head on the way down. "Sorry…" Skylar's voice says off-screen and Cayde looks in her direction.

"Why do you have these in here? Take them to one of the Criptarchs."

"I do… but…all I get are boot engrams, and Raoul said he couldn't take them all because he didn't have that much room for boots. I've been turning them in…" Her explanation is cut short as she starts coughing and the camera pans to her again. She sitting on the edge of her bed, a hand over her mouth as she coughs, her ghost hovering nearby looking worried.

"You have some of the weirdest luck – oh hey this is an exotic, you really should get this in." Cayde's voice echoes off screen again before he reappears in the screen, gold engram in hand. He sets in on the bed before gesturing for her to get up. "We'll worry about this mess later, though. Come on, let's go see what one of the doctors can do for you, thankfully most of them are Exos too."

Skylar simply nods her head and stands and soon both hunters are headed out the door, Cayde's hand resting on her shoulder for support as she stumbles. As the door opens to the hall the clip fades to black, ending the entry.


	12. Entry Log 34 – 00:22:32

"You should stop pacing." The voice echoes right on the mic as the camera turns on. It's sharply female, almost commanding and it moment is recognized as Cayde's own ghost, rendering the volume understandable.

The screen shows the Exo walking back and forth in front of the table the vanguard stays close to. The carpet, old and dirty, shows a more recent wear line of about five feet. At the ghost's words, he stops and looks at the camera and sighs. Slowly, after a look from Zavala, he saunters back over to his maps, where layers upon layers of Venus layouts and blueprints lay there.

"They've been gone for a while now," he muttered off hand, drawing a finger over one map, tracing a section of open space. "Over a week." As he speaks the camera gets closer, peering at the maps before looking back to the Hunter Leader.

"It's not that surprising, a raid like this hasn't happened in a long time, and no one has been in the Vault for centuries."

"Yeah, I know." He gathers up the maps into a pile, stacking them off to the side and replacing them with RAP sheets. He lays them out, looking them over once again and the ghost does the same, camera focusing on the words. "They're a solid team. Haar2, Z and Sky have worked together long enough that they hardly need to speak anymore. Ikora sent Winter with them, and Zavala had two more Titans go for backup power. Noble is good at what he does but I don't know much about the other one…" He sighs again. "Just wish I could be there with them."

The papers show what Cayde grumbles: two hunters, three Titans, and a warlock. Skylar's Fire Team is among them and Cayde runs a hand over his rookie's sheet as if reading over her stats again.

Blade Dancer – enemy clean-up, stealth, and critical shot damage expert. Specializes in blades, sniper rifles, hand cannons and fusion rifle. Mid to Back Guard position.

A beeping sound is heard and the camera swings around in time to see Zavala answer his comm with authority. After a few moments, the Awaken nods to himself and speaks, "Good, send them over once they've been checked over." He hangs up, his hand falling from the comm in his ear and turns to his fellow leaders. "The Vault of Glass team just landed, it appears that they have been successful."

"Were there any problems?" Ikora's voice asks off-screen and Zavala glances to her and then Cayde.

"One of the Hunters apparently took a hard hit as well as the newer Titan, everyone is being looked over in the medical bay."

At his words, Cayde stands up straight and after a moment he turns and heads out of the room.

"I'll go meet them," he says easily before the Awaken can continue, walking from the room swiftly enough the camera blurs for a moment as his ghost goes after him. Somewhere behind them off-screen Zavala shouts at him, but it's cut off by Ikora.

"Let him go, he's been nearly short-circuiting lately. Never would admit it but…" Her voice fades off as the ghost follows her partner out of the Vanguard and towards the docking bay.

Cayde is muttering under his breath as he walks, passing by Amanda without a word and making a beeline towards the Medical bay. His mouth is formed into a frown, metal eyebrows pulled together as he walks. Near the door, a few of the mission Guardians are lingering, Haar2 has his helmet off – showing the blue and white metal of the exo – and is conversing with Noble and Winter. All three of them look a bit scuffed up and dirty and they all pause when Cayde passes them pushing through the door. Winter calls after him but doesn't follow.

He finds both hunters in one of the examination rooms, and there's a sigh of relief from Cayde when he spots that it's Z on the table with Skylar standing nearby. There's an Exo doctor looking over Z's left leg, the boot nearly in ribbons and burned black in areas. His helmet is off showing the short black hair of the human and a grimace on his tanned skin as the doctor cuts the boot off with a medical laser.

Skylar watches intently, silently supporting her friend. Her helmet is laying on a chair behind her, and it has a crack in the lower face plate. Fresh stitches match on the girl's cheek where it must have been cut. She's all dirty again, the purple in her cloak almost brown, but the camera picks up no real injuries on her. When Cayde stops at the door, both hunters look up and Skylar raises an eyebrow, but Cayde's face has changed back to a normal calm.

"Heard you guys had a rough go about. They sent me up to check on you," he states easily and his rookie's lips twitch in amusement as if she knows he's not telling the truth. Z snorts, about to say something and then is cut off by a winces as shrapnel is plucked from a wound.

"Mr. Showoff here got a little too close to a Hydra to kill it," Skylar informs him, ignoring Z's protest. "Didn't quite get out of the explosion radius in time." She walks closer brushing back her cloak as if to show her mentor that she fine. "Quite a place, though, had my ghost do some recordings of what we saw." She smiles at him and Cayde chuckles.

"Thanks, Sky, I appreciate it."

"No problem, and hey," Skylar holds out her hand and moments later a gun appears in it thanks to her ghost. Not just a gun, though, a sniper rifle. It's green and gray with ghillie net over the large scope. Cayde stares at her for a moment and the bright-haired hunter smirks. "Look what I found in a stone chest out there. So, you going to buy me that drink?"

Cayde laughs and peers at her new weapon. "The Patience and Time. Damn, rookie, looks like it's another night out on the town," he muses and clasps a hand on her shoulder. She tilts her head and Cayde sighs. "I'm glad you're all okay."

Skylar smiles, and it's pretty clear to everyone in the room those words are more for her than the rest.


	13. Data Log Entry 39 - 00:5:53

"Your sure she's a hunter?" Cayde's voice is weary as the camera focuses, zoomed out to show the members of the Vanguard around their meeting table. Cyade is standing next to Ikora, the titian vanguard leader apparently not part of the conversation. In front of them, stands a woman with three glowing eyes covered by bandages, black ooze still escaping it. She's talking to Z, who's looking more and more concerned by the minute as she speaks. Skylar is a few feet behind him, looking ready to bolt as any moment. "I mean she's dressed like a Warlock, and you said your self she worked for you."

Ikora gives the Exo a flat look, clearly not amused by his words. "She was a hunter, now, with out her light or her ghost, Eris cannot even be called a Guardian anymore." The dark skinned women frowned, looking forward. "We can't very well deny that she has been a great help so far."

"She's so creepy, and morbid," Cayde continued as if she hadn't even spoken, earning another glare from his fellow leader. He grinned, the yellow light of his inner core shinning through the cracks of metal. "I got it Ikora, I know she'd going to be helpful, but I think she's spooking everyone a bit. "

The camera turns back to Z who has taken a small step backwards from the cursed awoken, as she raves about something the microphone doesn't quiet pick up. Skylar has more or less turned her Fire team leader into a shield as she ducks behind him as Eris looks to them once more. After a few more moments the hunter nods his head, taking the assignment tablet from Eris as quickly as he can and without touching her. He glances their way, his face still weary before he takes his leave from the room, Sky bolting after him like the Hive were on her tail.

"Noted," Ikora answered with a sigh. "I'll go speak to her, move her out of the main traffic areas in the tower. " She's off quick as a whip after her words, even before Cayde can get a word out and the camera pans back to him. The Exo shakes his head; hand on his forehead like it hurts.

"Can't blame Sky for not wanting to speak with her, still, sending Z to pick up their team missions every time is a bit cruel." He drops his hand and turns back to the table. "Hope their missions go okay, Crota is one nasty son of a bitch from what I've heard, and Hunters? we always end up scouting into a firefight at some point."


	14. Data Log Entry 42 - 00:22:15

"Are you sure we have clearance to be out here?" The screen turns on with Skylar's voice at the front of the feed. She's standing in the center of the feed, arms crossed looking towards it with a brow raised - her typical bemused look.

They're somewhere besides the tower, though the architecture looks similar. There's a tree growing off to the side, a ledge feet behind it showing off the dead zone beyond. Behind the hunter a few banners with crests blow in the wind, the ends tattered and dirty. The places is clear uninhabited, the two guardians and their Ghosts the only visitors.

"Not sure, but when has that stopped me?" Cayde's voice rings from near the camera and his Ghost turns knowing her partner is standing next to her. "Like I always say: better to ask forgiveness than permission." Slowly, the screen widens, the Ghost flying back to get both guardians in view. "Besides, looked like you needed an excuse to get out of the tower and with our scouts trying to track down where Crota is hiding…" the Exo shrugs his shoulders.

Skylar frowns, pulling at her arm guard for a moment, playing with the feathers - falcon feathers - as she runs a hand over them. "I'm just annoyed, and bored. The guys went off to do Trials of Osiris, left me out completely." She sighs, a near huffing sound of both exasperation and exhaustion. She's tired, but that's a rather normal feeling for hunters. "I know I'm not that good in the Crucible but Corvan didn't have to be an ass about it. There's eight of us in our group of friends, but apparently only two of them make his cut."

"Corvan is an ass about everything," Cayde replies easily, watching as she snorted in agreement before turning to look at the banners. The Titian symbol is on one, along with two others, a wolf like face and a bright green design. "And you're not that bad at the Crucible, I've seen worse. Your group just has some exceptional ones. They're trigger happy, but that isn't always a good thing."

Skylar gives him a look that clearly says he hasn't helped and he chuckles.

"I just can't get used to the idea of shooting other guardians," she stated. "I always hesitate and that always gets me thrown under the bus," she explains, clearly frustrated.

Cayde nods his head walking over closer to his charge. He sets a hand on her shoulder when he is standing beside her.

"That's not really a bad thing, plus you're a sniper. So unless you're trigger happy it's probably not the best place for you. But you're not out of the game first, you have good aim with your grenades and you're fast as hell. Just like I taught you." He points out and only grins when SKylar jabs him in the ribs with her elbow and it ends up hurting her more than him. He raises his other hand to point at one of the banners, the one with a wolf's face on it. "That's the symbol of the 7 Coyotes. They hung that right before they disappeared," he tells her, changing the subject for the moment.

Sky tilts her head, frowning at it. "Where exactly are we?"

"One of the abandoned towers on the wall of the city. The Titans used to use it as a base of operations against The Fallen. A lot of these are empty now, not enough forces to man them." There was dread in his voice, dread that followed every single one of them around like a bad omen. His rookie looks at him eyebrows pulling together, but she says nothing, instead turning and walking towards the overlook. Cayde followed without a word.

"I thought things would get better…once the Heart of Darkness was gone. But the Vex are only part of a bigger problem, aren't they?" She stops at the railing, resting her arms on it and leaning forward, looking over the edge. Cayde moves up beside her, and does the same.

"That's what it's looking like, seeing the data you guys brought back. Crota only confirms there's more to it then we thought. I think The Darkness and the Vex don't even seem to be in league with each other, but I'm starting to think that the Hive might be closer connected to it. I'd bet on it." The camera moves closer, zooming in on the two now that they stand so close together. Skylar brushes some of her hair behind an ear in a habitual way. The light of the sun catching on her orange gold eyes, making them even brighter against the blue stripe on her face.

"Do you think there's an end to it all? If we beat Crota will that really do anything?" Skylar frowns at the air, frustrated, and Cayde surveys her for a moment before he laughs and shakes his head.

"I think you're spending too much time worrying about it rookie. We don't know what will happen, but there is only one way to find out, and that's to move forward." Cayde pats her back for a moment and she observes him from the corner of her eye. When she looks forward again, the hand near her face trails back to rub her neck, relaxing her shoulders.

"Yeah okay. You're probably right."

"Probably? Come now Sky, I'm always right," he muses, ignoring how she rolls her eyes at him. "I'm right about the Crucible too. Corvan is going to regret leaving you behind when the Rift competition starts up. I have a feeling you'll do wonders in that game type."

"Rift?" Skylar asks and Cayde smirks, about to reply before a low beep sounds right from the speaker of the camera, telling Cayde he has an incoming call. The Exo grumbles under his breath for a moment and his rookie smirks, but he just looks to his Ghost in defeat.

"Go ahead and answer it Artemis," he tells her and the camera flickers for a moment as the call is put through the speakers.

"Cayde? Where in the Traveler's name are you?" Zavala's voices rings through the air, agitated and edged in steel. Skylar straights a bit, turning around to look at the screen of the video log as if she can see her commanding officer and is paying respect. Cayde winces for a moment, giving his student a cocky grin and signals for her to stay quiet, winking one glowing blue eye.

"I'm around, what's got your sash in a bind Zavala?"

"You were suppose to be at a meeting with the Vanguard twenty minutes ago, I have reports saying you went off sight without permission. Get back here before I drag you back." No room for argument, but Cayde still tries anyway.

"Oh right sorry, guess it slipped my mind. Can I just have the rest of the day off? I mean I already missed it so..." He looks at Skylar who is leaning forward, a hand over her mouth to muffle laughter, bright eyes filled with mirth.

"No you cannot. You have five minutes before I sent Eris after you. Zavala out." The connection cuts with an audible click and the video flickers for a moment as the Ghost blinks, eyeing her master more than likely with concern. Skylar finally lets her arm drop and she snorts a laugh, shaking her head.

"Somehow I knew you had snuck out."

"What can I say? Hunters aren't meant to be in one place for so long," he grumbles. After a moment he sighs, defeated after a moment. "We better get back though, last thing I want is that creepy ass chick coming for us. "

"Yeah… she really freaks me out," Skylar mumbles as she pushes off of the railing. "Let's go, we can always come back later, maybe do some shooting." She offered and Cayde tilted his head, smirking again, the light behind his mouth plate brightening as he pats his hand cannon in thought.

"I'll hold you to that."


	15. Entry Log 44 - 00:10:05

"You've got to be kidding," Cayde's voice is exasperated, the screen flicking onto the Vanguard room once more. Its evident that a meeting is in progress, maps and papers - more that usual - littering the table. Near the middle of the table, where all three leaders can view them, sits six files. The names on each of them illegible due to distance. The Vanguard leaders are wearing different expressions ranging in a negative value. Zavala is stony in expression, the twitch of a muscle in his lip the only sign of irritation at the Exo's outburst.

"You should know by now that I don't joke when it comes to these selections Cayde," he replied evenly.

"Then you're being ridiculous," Cayde retorts, hand splaying out over a section of the files. "They just got back from finding the location and you want to send them back, and on a raid no less? Two of them might be hunters but none of them are tireless."

"They aren't heading out immediately, they will have leave until then. That will have to do."

Cayde straightens with a huff, shaking his head. "I think ever since they came back from the Vault in one piece you expect too much of them. They aren't invincible."

"It's not the same exact team Cayde," Ikora chimes in, the camera turns to look at the human. She's frowning, but worry is clear in her eyes despite it all. "We are aware that we need more than just them, it's why we've put some others on the team and are giving the ones not chosen other jobs. These are our best, hand picked by all of us, including you." She stares down her fellow Vanguard leader with honest eyes that make Cayde lose just a bit of his malice. "Do you honestly believe they wouldn't want to do it? We won't force them, they can say no."

At that, the exo scoffs. "No guardian ever says 'no' Ikora. Every single one of them would feel too guilty in doing so." His eyes linger down at the names again and he grimaces. "Fine, I get it, who's leading the team?"

"Corvan," Zavala replied easily and Cayde jerked his gaze back up, his scowl somehow deepening. He didn't say anything, just stared at the Vanguard leader before shaking his head.

"I hope you know what you're doing Zavala, I certainly wouldn't put a loner as the leader." Never mind the fact that he had a few personality traits that rubbed a few of the other team members wrong.

"Corvan has dealt with the Hive more than anyone else, he's even done research into Tolin, It's how he found the Warlock's gun." The Thorn. Right.

"You ever think that might be a bad thing?" Cayde remarked dryly. When neither of the other leaders commented on it he just let his shoulders fall, knowing when he'd lost an argument. "Fine, I'll tell my hunters what's going on then I suppose." the Exo didn't like folding, and it was evident in how he made those words his farewell and turned, stalking from the room.

No one called after him, and his Ghost, Artemis, followed him back up into the open air of the tower hub. The camera panned the area, much like Cayde's own eyes, looking for the hunters he'd spoken of and finding bright amber hair.

Skylar was leaning against the outside of Banshee's stall, helmet off and in the gear she normally used for city crawling. She was speaking with Tevis, the elder hunter looking as if he'd just arrived back from a mission, helmet still snugly in place. The Night Stalker was examining one of her guns, the other treasure she'd gotten from her time in the Vault of Glass. As Cayde made his way over he could see the brass and silver hand cannon glint in the light of the day as his friend held it firmly in hand. Skylar had named the gun Fatebringer, and with her dead eye aim and the weapon's explosive rounds, it suited the gun just fine.

Skylar saw Cayde first, raising a hand in greeting as Tevis turned to see him. "Well if it isn't Cayde, they finally let you out of that cave?" he muses slyly and Cayde just raises a brow at his gambling buddy.

"I see you made it back from the frontier in one piece," he quipped back. The hunter in question snorted and Skylar rolled her eyes before holding out her hand.

"Can I have my gun back now?"

"Damn. Hoping you'd let me keep it."

"Not a chance old timer."

"I'm not that old."

Cayde let them banter for a moment, his eyes looking over Skylar silently. The rings under her eyes were still present from when she'd come back. She needed more sleep, but what hunter didn't? The camera caught the flicker of worry on the Exo's face that his two friends didn't. Clearing his throat, Cayde broke up the teasing match, knowing full well it could go on for a long time.

"Sorry to cut this short, but I'm still on duty," he looks to his rookie and gave her a small smile. "Need to talk to Sky."

Curiosity blooms in her sun colored eyes and she nods her head. Tevis hands her back her gun without a word and then quickly ruffled her short hair, a habit he had done with her for a while now.

"I'll go turn in my report then, see you later Little Falcon," the Night Stalker muses, using his personal nickname for the girl who was found in a tree home to such a bird. Skylar just huffs, smiling, and fixes her hair as she watches him disappear down the steps Cayde had climbed minutes ago. Looking back to her mentor she raises a brow and tilts her head.

"What's up?"

The Exo rubs at his neck, before turning and waving her to follow him. "Come on, let's go get a drink."

Skylar gives him a look, one with pulled together brows and a small frown, one that means she knows something is up. Her Ghost, - who is sporting a new shell of transitioning blues with silver etched feathers - Sterling, moves his angled pieces into that worried expression that only one his kind can make. Cayde just tilts his head and starts off.

"I thought you were on duty?" Skylar questions from behind, the camera pans and she's following him, slowly making her way to his side and keeping up with his gate. Her face clearly shows worry, but her voice is light and playful like always. At that remark Cayde smirks.

"Since when has that ever stopped me?"

Her bemused laughter is the last thing the camera picks up.


	16. Entry Log 47 - 00:19:52

It was dark out, the kind of dark that wasn't fresh but well into the night, the kind of dark found deep inside the moon. The only light on the tower deck was coming from automatic lamps over spots where people might trip. The rest of it was covered in shadows, and it might have been a problem if Cayde wasn't a hunter, used to moving around in the darkness for recon. Artemis followed him, the camera showing his back and the cape covering it from her spot feet behind. Cayde wasn't sneaking, his back was straight and he walked with the same swagger he always did, yet his footsteps made no sound. The time clock in the corner read that it had been on for a few minutes now and nothing had truly happened yet.

He moved towards the right hand side of the tower's deck, moving under the overhang of the second floor storage and past the hall entrance to the Speaker's office. His feet carry him to the railing where there's a sturdy, slowly angled overhang on the other side with banners to the left of it.

Skylar is easily identified by her mop of bright amber hair, and the hunter is sitting farther out on the overhang than normal. A knee is bent, pulled close to her chest and a forearm draped over it. Her other arm is behind her slightly, keeping her upright as she had her head cocked up toward the obsidian sky dotted with diamonds.

She must have been what Cayde was looking for because he vaulted over the railing with ease, making little sound other than the squeaking protest of the metal below him. The redhead doesn't so much as move as her mentor saunters over, and without pause, turns away from her and sits down, pressing his back up against her own. The camera zooms out, Artemis flying higher to get a better view and Sterling, Skylar's Ghost, joins her as if to give the two hunters a little privacy.

The young woman flinches slightly at the exo's sudden movement, her arm moving from behind her before it gets sat on. She turns to look over her shoulder, and raises a brow. A close up zoom of her face reveals the still present dark rings under her eyes, barely seen through her blue guardian marking. She looks tired and stressed, the latter probably being the cause of the former.

"Cayde?" The only response she receives is a gentle, easy going hum that poses a question in inflection. "What are you doing?"

The Exo let's that question sit for a few moments, a minute ticking by on the video clock before he finally answers her. "Just thought I'd remind you that when things start feeling too heavy, you've got someone willing to help you stay upright," he mused, the bright lights of his eyes and the one that shines through his mouth nearly piercing in the darkness.

As if to prove his statement he leaned forward and Skylar nearly topples back after him and would have if he hadn't instantly leaned back again to catch her. His rookie lets out a small squeak at the movement before it's followed by a small giggle, much to her embarrassment, but doesn't look back again. Another few moments pass before he prods at her again. "What's eating you Skylar? You should be sleeping, given where you're going tomorrow, you'll need the rest."

He got his answer in the form of a snort. "That's why I'm up," she grumbles. "I didn't sleep before the Raid to The Vault of Glass either." She shifts a bit, letting her weight rest against his back more and sighs. "I'm too nervous...too worried to even think about sleeping"

Cayde nods his head slightly and from the view on the camera, a worry looked flashes over his face. It only lasts a moment, then it's gone and the exo taps his fingers on his own knee in thought. "You've got a good set of guns and top notch guardians backing you up. You'll do fine." He assures her with confidence. "I know you and Corvan aren't the best acquainted but-"

"He was the best choice for the leader," she cut him off with a smile in her voice, surprising him with her answer. "We aren't close, that's true, but it was the right call. Z loses his cool too easily on long missions, Haar is too cautious and Perkins can be reckless. I don't know the other two that well, but I know Corvan can keep his emotions out of his choices and make sure we work together." She didn't sound all that happy about it, but she wasn't angry either. Cayde raised a brow plate.

"What about you?" he asks and Skylar let out a sigh, shaking her head.

"I'm no leader," she whispers. "I don't think I could handle having people's lives in my hands like that. Honestly… sometimes I wonder why I keep getting picked for these things, compared to the rest, I'm not that amazing, I-"

"Bullshit Sky," Cayde cut in, his expression somewhere between angry and disbelief. Then he pauses as if realising what he said. "I mean..."

"Sky?" she questions, peering over her shoulder again, brows raised. The Exo doesn't look at her, the tapping on his leg pausing for a moment. He gave a shrug.

"I heard Winter calling you that and liked it. What? Too personal from your mentor?" he teased. Skylar's brows pulled together, but a smile still tilted her lips up.

"It's something my friends call me, so it's fine. Just surprised me."

In all honesty they had been more than mentor and student for a long time now, Cayde had just never brought it up. "Anyway," he went on, getting back on track as if to put distance from the short tangent. "The fact that you're on the mission means you're just as good as any of the others."

"How do you know?"

"Cause I pick the hunters that go," he says easily, rolling his eyes while his fingers started up flushes, looking embarrassed to not have realized that. "I picked you cause you're the ace up my sleeve. You're not showy or a leader sure, but you've got a furious bravery and a sharp open mind that makes you more capable under pressure than the most I've ever seen. Plus, you're one hell of a shot, so yeah, I'd pick you and not just cause you're my rookie." He glances over his shoulder at her for the first time, a smirk on his face and Skylar stares at him blinking, shock written all over her own. Then, all at once she blushes and quickly turns back around, making the Exo chuckle as he relaxes his neck once more.

"Oh..." is all she can manage, which only makes him continue to snicker. They sit in silence for a long time then. More than ten minutes pass by on the clock as the two hunters watch the sky and get lost in their own thoughts.

Skylar is the first to speak after that, quietly but firmly. "Thanks for having my back Cayde," she murmurs, and Cayde's eyes shift to the side as if he can see her without turning his head again. He hums in reply, taking his time with answering.

"Anytime time Sky, you just make sure to get back here in one piece."

"...Is that an order?"

"Yes."

There's another pause and then Skylar laughs quietly and Cayde smirks again. "Duly noted," she muses and leans back against him again, her eyes shifting back up to the stars. Cayde shifts slightly, evening out her weight with his own and glances up at his Ghost. Artemis blinks, the camera feed flickering for a moment before slowly, the picture fades and turns black.


	17. Entry Log 52 - 00:22:05

The click of metal and plastic being set down and picked up is the first thing heard as the video turns on, finding Cayde in one of the shipyard's many side landings. He is sitting at a table and cleaning his prized gun, a few feet away from him Amanda and Winter are chatting as the blond works on the engine of a ship. The Ace of Spades is in pieces, the Exo having taken it apart with care and now running a cleaning cloth through every inch of it. A quick shift of the camera to the large, yawning landing doors show that it's early morning, the sky painted in a stark almost blood red and orange that melts and eats at the dark blue of night.

The hanger is mostly vacant save the three of them and the few Frames working around the area. The warlock and the mechanic are chatting just out of mic range but it still picks up the giggle from the awoken as they glance at Cayde who ignores them. He uses a stick to shove the cloth into the barrel of gun, muttering to himself. "I'm not worried… I just needed a change of scenery."

"You're worried," Artemis states easily, the AI's voice so close to the mic it's almost too loud. Cayde looked at the screen and scowls half heartedly at his partner but says nothing and goes back to work.

A full five minutes pass on the time clock in near silence, only the chatter of the two girls behind him and Cayde's movements as he cleans his gun being heard. Then, all at once, the calm that had covered the area shatters as the door to the hospital wing on the far end of the hanger opens on sticky hinges and several sets of feet make there way out. The Exo stops reaching for another piece of his weapon and instead cocks his head and stands, joining both women who are already at the railing to get a better look.

There's a cluster of them, six medics are making their way to the landing zone, two pairs armed with stretchers, all of them talking in a quiet, hurried voice. The camera zooms out to get a better picture of the scene and Cayde looks to Winter and Amanda who both wear worried or curious faces.

"Someone coming in must be hurt," Winter states quietly, her blue brows furrowing at the thought. Cayde gave a small nod of agreement, and guessing by how many doctors were there, it was more than one person.

Not a moment later the boom of engines fills the air as six ships come into view heading towards the docking bay. All three of the onlookers tense, knowing those ships well enough as the vessels belonging to the raid team that had left over a week ago. Three of the ship's break off from the formation, flying out of view as they go to make a loop around the tower to wait and dock, as only so many can do so at a time. Cayde relaxes slightly at first, seeing his rookie's ship among those to wait, meaning she wasn't one of the injured.

That is until it becomes clear that the three remaining ships are holding all six members. WInter let's out a startled gasp as Z appears first, nearly carrying his teammate Haar over one shoulder. The titan exo is sparking, his left arm pulled from its socket and hanging by wires. His armor appears cut to hell, deep slices across it only kept from met skin due to the thickness of the armor. Winter is already moving towards them, the two men part of her Fireteam, but the doctors beat her to them, a pair of them taking Haar from Z who then winces and grabs at a wound in his side.

Cayde says something under his breath, and just as he's about to move the screen picks up the second pair to appear. It's Corvan and in his arms is Skylar. Cayde only stares for about two seconds, just long enough for Amanda to start saying something and then the hunter Blink Steps across the open space to the landing pad in seconds. He beats the doctors, two more of them busy helping Noble who is nearly carring Will, his trench coat in pieces. The camera focuses on the Exo though, who moves in front of the two other hunters quickly.

The fireteam leader still has his helmet on, but Skylar doesn't and her eyes stare up at the ceiling unfocused and nearly glassy. Her face is contorted in pain and even her limbs are stiff, hands gripping onto her fellow hunter's armor so hard they would have bled without gloves. She's breathing heavily and it sounds like she is trying to scream but can't keep the air in long enough to do so.

Cayde takes it all in quickly and then, ignoring Corvan, reaches out and touches her face to try and get her attention. "Skylar? Rookie, come on say something." His near orders go unanswered and Skylar doesn't even shift her unseeing eyes from their spot on the rafters. "Sky?" he tries again but Covan gives a shake of his head to stop him.

"She hasn't said anything for a while Cayde, not since she stopped screaming."

Cayde's words get caught in his throat at that, his eyes flashed down, Artemis's video feed doing the same, to where blood is slipping out from her abdomen, the armor shredded and gruesome. Something black was oozing out from the area as well, and Cayde's hand slips away suddenly limp with shock. His eyes trace the black substance that seems to creep like fog out of unseen wounds and then disappear into the air.

Just like Eris Morn's eyes.

The Exo nearly stumbled when the remaining doctors come over, one bumping into him, stretcher in hand. Corvan said nothing more to his commander and simply moves to set his teammate on the stretcher, one of the doctors having to help him tear Skylar's fingers away. Once he is free Corvan reaches into an ammo pouch and pulls something out. He sets Sterling onto the stretcher next to his partner, the Ghost unmoving and his green eye flickering like a faulty bulb.

The three critical Guardians are moved quickly back to the hospital wing, doctors pushing through the small crowd that had gathered. Winter has taken to helping Z now and slowly Corvan and Cayde trail in behind them. The Exo's eyes glance over the hunter in front of him, noting just how dirty everyone is, all of them covered in the mess that is oil and space barnacles made from The Hive.

The ICU suddenly becomes a very busy place, Skylar is taken away to an operating room like the two Exos, and nurses start helping Z and Noble with their wounds. One comes over to Corvan, but the Hunter shakes his head. "Most of my injuries are small, ribs are bruised and I may have sprained my knee, but I'll be fine." He yanks off his helmet after speaking, letting the thing fall to the ground and rubbing his face, a bruise dotting his neck in a splash of purple and yellow.

Artemis' feed shifts to Cayde's form moments before the Exo's posture seems to stiffen and his hand clenches at his side as if the human's words meant more than they did. "Cayde…" she begins, but the AI's voice is suddenly drowned out but a muffled scream that rips apart the stale silence. It can only be placed as female and disturbingly agonizing. Everyone in the room winces but it doesn't freeze up the Exo like everyone else, instead it seems to jump start him. Corvan doesn't even have a free second to recover before he's suddenly slammed into the wall behind him, a metal and wire forearm pinned across his chest and shoulders. The focus of the scene blurs as the Ghost moves quickly, bringing the suddenly angry face of its partner into view. "Cayde!" the female voice snaps, other surprised exclamations and curses sounding from the others in the room.

The Vanguard leader ignores her, his metal jaw angled into a scowl. "You want to tell me," he began flatly, all of the normal easy going humor gone from his voice. "Why half of this team looks like they got put through a shredder while their leader doesn't need any medical attention?" His question is well deserved and Artemis still floats around the scene in a way that makes the camera stay focused, but is seen as fretting and unstable. Corvan stares at his commanding officer, clearly shocked before quickly darting his gaze away, a frown engraving into his face. He doesn't say anything, and that only appears to tick Cayde off more. "I asked you a question, Guardian."

When the hunter still remains stubbornly silent, it is Z that speaks up. "Things went well until we found ourselves face to face with Crota." Both Cayde and the camera feed turn to the other hunter. A nurse is still silently treating him, his chest armor having been stripped and stitches being sewn into his side. His face was grave, anger tightening his mouth and eyes. "Corvan made some choices that turned sour quickly once we figured out that the bastard could drain our Light."

"And those choices were?" Winter asks softly. She is standing near her teammate, leaning on a wall, her blue skin paler than normal.

Z shifts, looking from her, to Cayde, to Noble who had been silent the whole time, and then back to the two hunters again. He seems to be about to explain when Corvan finds his voice again.

"There were snipers everywhere, and we had to use a relic sword to hurt Crota, but the sword was in the middle of a hoard of thrawl on the bottom floor. There were also knights crawling around the top floor, guarding their prince." He swallows, throat working, hands twitching at his sides, but he doesn't try to fight his pinned position. "While everyone else took out the snipers and knight, Skylar, Noble and I went for the sword. Skylar was to use her Arc Blade to make a path for Noble and I to get the sword and go after Crota and then keep it clear so we could get out. It went fine at first… but then when he saw the sword he used some spell that siphoned off our Light...We still struck him down but… it wasn't until the sounds of his own screams faded that anyone started hearing-" he broke off when another muffled scream through the door tore the air, too perfectly timed.

A mechanical fist smashed into the side on Corvan's face before he could stay anything else, the arm pinning him pulling back enough for the hunter to fall onto his knees and catch himself before he hit the ground too hard. Z utters another curse behind them, and Cayde, all tensed up, glowers down at his charge. "You left her down there with a hand cannon and a knife and nothing else while you took your heroic stand? I haven't heard something that moronic in a very long time."

Corvan was shaking his head slightly, blood running down his lips and chin from where they'd split open. "There was no time, it all happened too fast and there was an opening. I did what I thought was best."

"What was best?" Cayde repeats flatly. "Best for you, or your fireteam?" Silence was the only answer Cayde got and the Exo took a step forward, only for the image to blur and then refocus right in front of him.

"That's enough Cayde," Artemis' voice sooths, being the voice of reason she always had to be for the cocky hunter. Cayde scowls at his partner, glancing behind her at Corvan before after a long moment, he sighs, shoulder slumping.

"You know, there's an old saying from the Golden age: 'The Captain goes down with the ship.' I like to think that's a pretty good description of what a Fireteam leader is supposed to do." The camera zooms back out, the Ghost having backed up now that her partner has calmed down. Cayde turns from Corvan and shakes his head. "If any of them don't make it, their blood is on your hands." He glances at Artemis for a moment and after a second the image begins to dim. The last thing heard on the mics is Cayde asking the others for a debriefing and another, quieter scream that breaks his command in half.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... So what do you think?  
>  this is something I'd had planned for a while and was far too easy to right. Cayde is an intense character who is more than likely to have this emotional state rule his motives than his other fellowed Vanguard leaders. I absolutely love writing him. 
> 
> As I've said before feel free to come find me on Tumblr under the username FeatherFang for extra as well as the option of asking me questions.


	18. Entry Log 53 - 00:29:54

The first thing worth of note when the video flickers on is the ICU had become quiet at this point. The feed shows a wild view of the main waiting room, which is almost empty now except for two people. Winter is curled up in one of the small sofas off to the side, a blanket draped over her. The only other soul in the room is Cayde and that's who the camera focuses to, slowly zooming in as his Ghost moves closer.

The Exo is staring into one of the rooms through its single wide window, his forearm resting on the glass above his head as if to hold him up. His face is set in a blank typical 'exo face', eyes unmoving and jaw set. Slowly, the camera pans to view inside the window, where a room is softly lit. It's a typical hospital room, stark white and furnished with a medical bed and a small two person table with chairs. There were three different humming and beeping machines in the room as well, the brightly lit lights being the only color in the room besides Skylar's bright hair. Cayde's rookie is tucked under the blankets neatly, arms above them at her sides to unhinder the wires and tubes shoved into wrist and elbow crooks. There's a tube shoved up her nose, running over her cheekbones and diving too pale skin from her blue guardian marking.

A nurse is in the room with her, checking vitals and writing down numbers on a clipboard. Carefully, the Awoken female checks the breathing tube and then in a kind gesture, combs back amber locks from closed eyes. It is the other woman in the room that seems to have Cayde's attention and as the nurse steps back, Eris Morn leaves her spot near the door and glides over to the bed. The ex-hunter says something that can't be heard through the soundproof glass and the nurse nods, pulling back the covers carefully till they are around Skylar's hips.

She wasn't wearing much, just the typical cloth and leather undergarments. Her midriff was bare and clear of blood, but you could see the large gouges that had been left by thrawl talons slicing into fair skin. From the glass you could count seven stitched up wounds and while they were no longer bleeding, they still oozed black fog-like energy that drifted over the curve of her form and puffed out when it hit the bed. The nurse took a few steps back and slowly the witch raises a hand, holding her green glowing orb above the wound. She starts chatting something, and the orb pulses brighter.

Heavy footsteps sound behind Cayde and Artemis, but neither move till the owner of those steps spoke. "Cayde?" Zavala's voice was unmistakable, calm and strong as it always was. Cayde still didn't move, but his partner did, turning around and floating up until both vanguard leaders were in the frame. The titan's arms were crossed, his face stony like always as he waits for his teammate to say something. Finally, after a whole minute has ticked by on the time clock, the Exo sighs.

"If you're here to berate me for my actions from earlier get on with it," Cayde's voice was unusually flat, lacking the natural humor in it and edged in a bone - or wire in his case - deep fatigue. When the commander said nothing the hunter sighs again and slowly removes his arm from the glass and turns to face him. He took to leaning on the glass with his back and mirrors the awoken by crossing his arms. "Okay fine, I'm listening."

Zavala seems to search his longtime friend over carefully, reading him with the knowledge one can only gain with time and familiarity. "I can't condone what you did to Corvan," he states frowning. "It was brash and you let your emotions control your actions." He pauses, watching as Cayde nods his head slightly, expecting those words. Then, after a moment, he went on. "But, I see no point in punishing you, not that there is much I could really do anyway. While your actions were wrong, your reason for doing so wasn't. What happened could have been avoided and Corvan will be dealt with accordingly."

Surprise lights Cayde's face at the man's words. Clearly, he had expected something else. "Going soft on me are you?" he muses, tone lightening just a bit. Zavala shook his head.

"Your Ghost stopped you before any real damage was done and as you are their leader, punishment and rewards due to hunters are your right, but you could have handled it better." A small smile cracks the big man's face at that. "Just try to remember how your actions reflect on the rest of us would you?"

Cayde snorts. "Right. I got ya," he agrees and he turns slightly to look back in the window. Zavala let the smile fall and he walks closer, standing beside the exo.

"How is she doing?I heard the other two have been moved to normal rooms."

"Well thankfully Exos can lose limbs and parts without any major setbacks. You just install new ones and then watch them to make sure they work well with the body. Will-6 is going to need to get fitted for some new front chest platting and shoulder gear, Haar-2 needs a new arm and side plating, but that's the worst of it. Humans aren't so lucky though, as you know."

The camera zooms back in, coming to a rest between the two men, about a foot behind them. In the room you can now see that whatever Eris is doing seems to be working, the orb somehow sucking up the black ooze that is the energy of the Darkness. Zavala shifts slightly, resting a hand on the window's lower tracking and sill.

"It appears that Eris' offer was one to accept."

"If anyone knows about the Darkness and the Hive, it's that woman," Cayde agreed quietly. "We can only hope that it makes Sky's condition improve." Neither of them seem to have anything to add to that comment and so they go silent for a while, nearly ten minutes passing on the timer with nothing but Eris moving about and working. Then, Cayde takes in a slow breath and lets it out. "You know… she never wanted to be some famous hero," he stated. "She told me that once. She just wanted to make a difference in her own way and didn't mind if the others got the glory. I can't help but feel… like this is partly my fault, for telling her stories about the Vault of Glass, for making her want to be on that raid team." It's an unexpected train of thought from the teasing, duty dodging Exo, but Zavala shakes his head all the same.

"We all saw that raw potential she had within weeks of her being brought back by her Ghost. It's why you took her under your wing," he held up a hand as Cayde turned his head and opened his mouth to say something, stopping him. "Don't tell me it was just so you had an excuse to get out of the tower more. I know you saw a spark that needed to catch fire in her, and you did just that. She's one of the best at what she does Cayde, talent like that isn't something to keep on low end missions." The tall man gave a small sigh. "Sometimes, we don't get what we want in our lives, sometimes it simply becomes what the many need. Do you really believe she would hold anything that has happened against us? That she regrets where she is now?"

Cayde just kept his gaze on his friend, jaw working into a frown as the minutes tick by. After about five, he shakes his head and turns to look back into the room. "No, she wouldn't," he admits. "It's because of those missions that she has a fireteam like she does, friends she can trust." A smirk breaks away his frown for a moment. "Plus, all that private training with me, who could ask for more?"

Despite himself, the titan let out a deep chuckle and shook his head.

Back inside the room, the energy that Eris had been collecting was beginning to taper off, a trickle instead of a constant pour. Then, all at once, it stops and Eris recalls the orb to her hands and clutches it there. The wounds stay clear while she waits a few moments before she nods her head and turns from the bed. The nurse takes the cue and quickly pulls the blankets back up over Skylar's body. She then goes back to the charts on the clipboard and starts checking things over again for any changes. Guessing from how much she was writing, there was something different than before.

"The Darkness is gone," Eris' voice called to the two men and the Ghost from across the way causing the camera to pan to her. She must have left the room quickly to have already rounded the two corners that lead to the door. She had that ever present frown on her face, the dripping veil of her own pain staining what might have once been pretty. "She is lucky, not all of her Light was consumed yet, thus she will remain what she has always been." The unspoken words 'she will not be like me' seemed to hang in the air around them, and Cayde gave a small nod, but it was Zavala that spoke first.

"Thank you for your help Eris." He took a step forward, as if to clasp her forearm, but then soon remembered her distaste for touch and stops himself. "I'm sure she will be just as grateful." What was to be a positive note only seemed to make the witch frown more, which in turn made both Vanguard leads do the same.

"I would not be so quick to assume. There is a poison in her now that will be hard to stamp out."

"What?" Cayde nearly snaps, bristling. Zavala puts a hand on his friend's shoulder to stop him, but the Exo still spoke. "I thought you said the Darkness was gone?"

"It is," Eris agrees with one sharp nod of her head. "But what it had left behind cannot be fixed with magic. Only time."

"Do you speak of her wounds?" Zavala asks, inquisitive but weary. "Do you believe she will not survive them?" His words seem to make Cayde even more agitated, but the iron grip on his shoulder keeps him in place as Eris tilts her head down to look into her orb.

"That is to be seen, but it is the poison in her mind that I speak of," she clarifies. "To come so close to the Darkness and to death - a final death, it will surely riddle her with unseen damage that she will have to overcome, else it breaks her." She looks to the window for a moment but the camera doesn't and after a few seconds Eris simply bows her head slightly and glides off before either man can think of a reply. Once she is gone, they look at each other for a long hard moment, both knowing what she spoke of seen easily in their expressions, and then Cayde turns back to the window once more.

"I'm guessing you'll get Winter back to her room?" he asks the commander after a moment, but doesn't look at him. "She refused to leave before but she really shouldn't stay here all night."

There is a lapse of twenty seconds on the timer before Zavala replies. "Neither should you." The concern in his voice makes Cayde shift on his feet but he just shakes his head slowly.

"I'll leave later..." It's the way he let the sentence hang there that makes it clear to everyone that even as the video slowly ends, that he is saying it out of habit and not because it is true.

 


	19. Entry Log 59 - 00:14:12

"...and she's not too happy about my mask I guess, frankly I think I did a stellar job getting her likeness, don't you think Sky?" Cayde appears on screen in a chair, sitting near Skylar's bed in the hospital room. He's holding out a mask that looks quite a bit like Eris Morn and grinning like a cat. After a few moments of silence that are only broken by the constant beep of the heart monitor he drops his hand and sighs, chucking the mask behind him. "She's giving raisins to the Guardians. Can you believe that? What a party pooper..." he pauses and clears his throat slightly before sinking into his chair.

The screen pans out, widening the view of the room. Skylar is still unmoving in the bed, but she'd been redressed in a short sleeved gown that peeks out from the covers. The table behind Cayde has two vases filled with flowers and a small stack of engrams all different tones of purple. There's even a small stuffed bear of all things and her two recovered guns, both of which have seen better days. The constant sound of the medical systems was the only real sound in the room and seemed to make Cayde slightly agitated as he stared at a spot on the wall across from him.

The door opening is what breaks that stare and Tevis steps into the room. For once he's not wearing gear from head to toe, but more casual wear. He raises his brows at his friend and smirks. "Wow, Zavala was telling the truth, you really are here," he pokes fun at the Exo as he walks over to stand near him. Cayde snorts and rolls his eyes at the man.

"What are you doing back here?" he grumbles, ignoring the jab completely. Tevis crosses his arms, giving Cayde a pointed look.

"Well, I didn't want to miss all of the festival's fun. Got back a few hours ago and then ran into Z. He told me what happened so I went to the Vanguard but you weren't there. Zavala said you've been here almost every free shift, says you feel guilty. Ikora disagrees, thinks it's something else entirely." He takes a moment to grab the other chair in the room and pulls it next to Cayde, sitting down and almost immediately slouching in it. He does this slow enough that the Exo has time to think over his words, so that when he is settled Cayde replies without delay.

"And what do you think?" he muses lightly, daring him to actually say something. Tevis, being who he is, takes that dare without pause.

"I'm inclined to agree with the warlock."

"Tich, traitor."

"Hey sometimes it happens, doesn't mean I'm going to stop making fun of their 'gliding' jump. Bloody flooffing." That gets a chuckle from both of them, but it doesn't last as long as it should, both of them lapsing into silence for a full two minutes of the timer.

A closer look at Tevis shows he's looking over Skylar and then he reaches for the clipboard at the edge of her bed and starts thumbing through the paperwork on it. He pauses several times, grimacing at details before reading on. Cayde watches all of this silently, eyes darting from one friend to the other in the room. "There hasn't been any change since Eris was here?" he asks after he's done and returns the clipboard to the right spot. Cayde lets his gaze linger on the amber haired hunter for a moment before he shakes his head.

"None. It's been nearly two weeks since they came back. Everyone else is back on their feet doing missions again, but she's just… unresponsive. Sterling came back online but he couldn't do anything so he's just been in rest mode for the most part." Cayde taps a finger on his shin, fidgeting. "I don't feel guilty, not that much. I just don't want her waking up to an empty room. She's been through enough."

"How did they even get her out of that mess? Her medical notes say she was basicly a thrawl chew toy," Tevis questioned, his eyes trailing down to her torso which is covered in blankets, as if he can see the wounds still healing there. Cayde made a clicking sound, one that a human would have made with their tongue but is probably done with a metal hinge somewhere.

"Apparently when they realised what was happening, Z, Haar and Will all ditched their posts and ran down to get her while the others took out Crota. The Exos fought back the Hive long enough for Z to drag her away. Wasn't long after it was all over she had to be carried back to the ships because she was apparently unresponsive and kept screaming and ripping at her wounds. Corvan was able to get her to use his armor as a stress point instead of her own skin for her hands."

"Shit," Tevis curses and looked over the woman again, a deep frown there. After a few minutes he glances behind them at the table, eyeing the items there. "Well, apparently you're not the only one worried about her it seems. The flowers from Winter?"

"Yeah. She's in here whenever I'm not and she's not on a mission. Reads to Sky and talks to her. Thought I'd give the talking a try." Cayde shook his head. "I can't see that it makes a difference, but I can't get myself to stop coming by..." he sounds slightly confused by his own admission, as if he doesn't know why he's doing it.

"She'd be happy you're here. You guys are close after all." Tevis stood at that, walking over to the table and Cayde turns to watch him. The Nightstalker picks up what was left of the Fatebringer and grimaced. The gun is nearly in pieces and when he tries to pull the hammer back it won't budge. "Looks like her gear took a hammer too. Where's the rest of it?"

"Probably long gone by now. Most of it was ruined. She didn't even have her knife on her."

"So why keep this thing" he looks at the broken gun. "Can't even fire it anymore. It's a shame really, it was a nice gun."

Cayde shrugs his shoulders. "I was thinking about trying to see if it could be fixed. You know I'm good with my hands and with Banshee's help, it'd be easy." Cayde sees the grin on Tevis' face and quickly keeps talking. "She liked that gun okay? Thankfully her rifle just needs a new paint job. I don't want to mess with something that complicated."

"But rebuilding a hand cannon isn't?" Tevis teases. Cayde just scowls at him and the man chuckles setting the gun back down. Then he reaches into his pocket and takes out what looks to be a brand new pack of cards. The hunter passes it back and forth between his hands for a moment before setting the deck on the table. "Was hoping to play a game with her," he said off hand before looking to the still figure in the bed. "You hear that? Get your ass back here and wake up Little Falcon. Playing poker won't be near as much fun without your ass to beat."

There's a beat of silence again where both men seem to be waiting, hoping that she'll do as commanded. She doesn't and then:

"You done being corny yet?" Cayde asks and Tevis huffs at him.

"You're just sorry you didn't think of it first."

"Ha! I'm much more clever then that."

"Sure. Keep telling yourself that."

"...Would you just leave already?"

Artemis sighs her gentle hum and let's the video fade out, knowing that the banter could go on for quite a while, but at least Cayde is smiling again.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love being able to flesh out Tevis and yet keep him ambiguous. :)
> 
> Don't forget to check out my Tumblr for extra content under the name Featherfang! Feel free to ask questions!
> 
> Please review!


	20. Entry Log 64 - 00:18:42

Cayde is sitting at the table in Skylar's room once again, only this time some of the gifts have been moved, and both guns are gone from sight. There's a book in front of the Exo and he's flipping through the pages in a half-assed manner that states he's not really reading it. After a few more pages the Exo sighs and shakes his head. This get's his Ghost's attention and she must have moved closer, for the screen zooms in.

"Are you alright Cayde?" Artemis asks in her steady voice. The hunter looks at her for a moment before grimacing and shutting the book. With it closed you can see that the book is very old, the cover worn, spine nearly broken, but somehow the title is still visible. The Sword In The Stone.

"Traveler if I know. This isn't even my book, I think Winter must be reading this to her." he glances over in the direction of the sleeping woman in the bed and frowns. He's quiet for a minute before he shakes his head again. "I think maybe I'm malfunctioning or something. Sitting here in this room isn't going to help her or me, but I keep doing it either way because I can't think about anything else when I'm not here."

"You haven't been sleeping well," Artemis replies as if to agree with him. "You're worried, concerned for her. The doctors are starting to say she might not wake up and you're fearful of that."

"I'm not scared," Cayde grumbles defensively but his Ghost didn't reply and the video flickers once as Artemis blinks. After two minutes pass on the clock the Exo seems to fold under his partners knowing gaze and looks away. "She'll wake up. She has to." He taps his finger twice more before he stands, stretching his arms over his head. "I guess I should get going..." The camera zooms back out as Cayde makes his way over to the bed and after a moment gingerly sits on the edge of it. Artemis moves closer again, the scene still large enough to encompass her partner and the hunter laying in the bed from a side view.

The woman's hair is getting shagger than normal and once again it has tumbled into her closed eyes, the amber color of it stark against the dark blue stripe on her skin. Sterling, who had been resting near her shoulder blinks his eye and then hovers a few feet up as if to get out of the vanguard leader's way. Carefully, Cayde reaches out and brushes the hair out of her face, his fingers lingering on her skin, just barely touching the edge of her marking. Slowly, he moves his fingers to trace the edge, moving down to her temple and then breaking away to stroke the curve of her jaw. Her lips are chapped and dry, skin peeling on them as the Exo darts his eyes over her face.

After a few more seconds he pulls his hand away and lays it on the upturned, IV stabbed one on the bed. "Come on Rookie," Cayde grumbles. "We need you to get back here. Everyone is worried about you Sky. I'm worried… I miss seeing your smile." He snorted slightly shaking his head as if he can't believe he's saying it out loud. "I miss you coming up with excuses to get me out of the tower during meetings." He shifts slightly brushing a gloved thumb over the blue veins on her wrist.

"Cayde," Artemis says after a moment. "We should go, visiting hours are almost over."

"Right," he sounds tired then and indeed the clock in the corner of the screen notes that it is rather late at night. Slowly, as if it takes all his effort, Cayde pulls his hand away and stands up, tugging on the lip of his hood habitually. He makes his way to the door, only pausing to reach out and flick off the light, one hand on the door.

"C-cayde?" The voice is scratchy, quiet, and anything but pretty, but it's also not electronic like everything in the room that can talk. Everything that's awake anyway. The Exo whips around on his heels and the camera blurs as Artemis does the same. Focusing on the bed's upper half, the hunter hasn't moved an inch, but her eyelids have cracked open like two suns slowly rising. Cayde mutters his version of a curse and flickers into view as he quickly retakes his spot on her bed. The camera pans, showing them both again like before and the Exo replaces his hand on hers which twitches at the contact.

"Skylar? Shit. Sky can you hear me?" he asks in a hurried tone, subconsciously curling his fingers around her hand. She slowly blinks her half lidded gaze, looking just about as dazed and out of it as one would expect.

"Cayde?" she croaks out again and swallows dryly. He nods his head eagerly.

"The one and only. I'm right here Rookie," he assures her and in the bottom of the screen her own fingers slowly curled around his in response, if a bit weakly. She blinks again, lids drawing up further this time and pupils dilating at the light in the room, focusing on her mentor's face. Her heart rate had picked up slightly on the monitor due to no longer being asleep but as seconds pass it continues to tick up.

"What… what happened… I-" she cuts off, blinking more and then her hand clenches around Cayde's and he flinches at the suddenly pressure. The tempo of the beeping skyrockets and suddenly the redhead bolts upright. "Crota! The others-" Pain slams across her face from her still mending wounds and she gasps, upper body shivering and going off balance. Thankfully, the gunslinger quickly uses his free hand to snap out and grab her shoulder.

"Hey, hey! Woah there Rookie, calm down," he nearly orders with a half nervous, half relieved chuckle, and meets her frantic gaze, ignoring the just as frantic beeping in the room. "You're fine Sky, Crota is dead. Everyone is fine," he soothes, squeezing her hand. "You're safe."

She keeps her gaze locked to his, though she still breaths through her mouth, she slowly nods her head and swallows again. Six minutes tick by on the timer before her heart rate declines enough that Cayde relaxes slightly. He gently pushes her back down on the bed and she winces at the movement. "What happened?" she whispers again and there is fear in her bright eyes. Cayde shifts on the bed,one leg bent, anckle over a knee, the bottom of his boot visible. He uses a thumb to brush her knuckles in a calming motion.

"That's not a simple question to answer," he replies softly. "To put it short your team took out Crota but you got hurt pretty bad. You've been out for a long time."

"How long?" Anxiety is tightening her face again as her mind remembers events disjointedly and emotions run rampant on her unguarded face. Cayde strokes her knuckles again with his thumb.

"A little over three weeks. People were starting to get worried."

"I know," she murmured, her voice still raw but not as foreign. "I heard you before… when you got up I just… my eyes opened." She explains the best she could and Cayde blinks twice before giving a slightly nervous laugh.

"You did, did you? Well that's...hm..." He clears his throat, eyes shifting around for a moment and a long stretch of silence filling the air. It wasn't till the video picks up that she was visibly shaking, the heart monitor protesting again. Skylar's face has gone pale, it's as if she never calmed down the first time. Cayde hesitates for a moment that is too long and she ends up talking first.

"I almost died… didn't I?" she whispers, her voice suddenly hoarse again. "The Thrawl were tearing me apart. There was so much pain." Her lips tremble and she shuts her eyes tight against the memories. "I couldn't stop screaming."

The monitor had kicked up speed again, but not as high as the first time. It still worries Cayde and without thinking he puts his hand on the side of her face, fingers threaded part way in her hair and leans closer. "Shh, I know, I know..." He pauses, eyes flickering up to the screen as if trying to get help and then to Sterling who has been hovering near by looking concerned in the way only Ghosts can. Neither of them say a thing and so the Exo tries again. "You're safe Sky, I won't let anything happen to you okay?"

Something like a dry sob is his only answer and while she isn't crying, there is pain and fear etched deep into her face as she gives another weak nod of her head but the tremors don't stop. He glances back at the screen again and shakes his head. "Cut the feed," he orders, knowing she wouldn't want this on record. His Ghost blinks a few times but complies, the images fading and the sound of the Exo murmuring to his charge going out with it.


	21. Entry Log 64 - 00:22:35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Angst ahead.

The bar that the camera flicks onto is a familiar one. Cayde is a known regular here and sometimes the poker games end up here too. It's not a fancy place, there's no neon lights or interface screens and all of the furniture is solid wood framed in metal edging. A ceiling fan lazily turns the air which holds several coils of thin, dancing smoke from various addictive substances. The place isn't busy as the Exo makes his way through the bar, there's barely half a dozen people plus the staff. It's no surprise, given the time showing on the clock in the corner of the feed which reads 3 AM in soft blue letters.

"Traveler, today's shift was hell," Cayde grumbles under his breath, running a gloved hand over his face and nodding to one of the female Exos who waits tables. She smiles and tilts her head slightly at him like always. A silent sign of 'I'm here if you want me', a sign he's never bothered to answer. He makes his way towards his normal spot, a comfy table near the back, when something catches his eye and stops him dead in his tracks. The camera pans to follow his gaze and then shudders for a moment as Artemis blinks in surprise.

Skylar's hair is hard to miss, even in the low lit room. She's sitting at the bar, the colorful array of liquor bottles in front of her bouncing the light around and giving her small dots of colored light in places. The hunter is slouched over, an elbow on the table as she swirled the contents of a glass in a raised hand. She's wearing civilian clothes, a beat up hoodie and her underarmor field pants. Her Ghost, Sterling, is floating near her, a look of concern shifting his form as he blinks.

"She shouldn't be up," Artemis' voice nearly echoes off her own mic. "She was only discharged last week." The feed turns back to Cayde who is frowning but simply shakes his head. He doesn't say anything to his partner, just slowly changes his course and heads over to his friend and charge. Sliding onto the stool next to her, he raises a finger at the bartender who knows him well enough that he doesn't even need to ask what the Exo wants. The feed zooms out slowly till both hunters are in the shot from behind and it doesn't take long for Skylar to let him know she's aware he's there.

"Long night?" she asks quietly, but doesn't turn her head to look at him, her gaze locked on her half empty glass. Cayde folds his arms on the table and rolls his shoulders.

"You could say that," he muses as the Awoken bartender drops off his nearly glowing green drink. He picks it up in a lazy motion between his thumb and two fingers and takes a generous swig before turning his head to look at her. "What's your excuse?" He's trying to be causal, but the way his eyes shift makes it easily to tell he's worried. The Exo hadn't seen Skylar since she left the hospital.

"It's my new habit," the amber haired woman answers and then knocks back what's left of her drink. "The place is growing on me." She sets the glass down near the edge to the inside of the table and nods to the Awoken who picks up a clear blue bottle of vodka and pours another three fingers into the tumbler. Cayde waits till the man is out of earshot, serving another customer to say anything.

"You've been here at this time before?" he questions, wearily, and she nods she head. "How many?"

"I think, hm..." her free hand rubs her neck in thought. "This is night four?"

"Five," Sterling corrects quietly, the southern twang of his voice nearly lost do to the lake of volume. "And that's your fourth drink." His mothering only gets a snort from his partner as she takes a sip.

"Right."

The frown on the Exo's face somehow deepens despite the lack of bend in metal and wires. "Shit Sky, what the hell are you doing?" he grumbles, his voice more serious than before. "You might be out of the hospital but you need to rest, take care of yourself." His concern is evident, given the Golden Gun user drinks more than he should as well. Skylar just hums half heartily and still doesn't look at him. She takes another sip of her drink and Cayde just stares at her as minutes rolls by. His drink isn't being consumed and by the five minute mark he let's out a small sigh. "What's wrong rookie? You can talk to me you know."

"How am I still a rookie?" Skylar asks instead, finally turning her gaze to meet his, a brow raised but her lips vacant of the smirk that should be there. "I mean I've helped save the world, what, three times now?" her gaze goes up as if trying to mentally count.

Cayde shifts in his seat, finally taking another sip of his own drink. "True, but you're still my rookie. No one else had that title." He muses once again. Skylar frowns at him, holding his gaze for another few seconds before she looks back to her drink again.

"Right," she sighs out, clearly tired, the rings under her eyes darker than ever. She's not playing along like she normally does and that seems to make Cayde agitated.

"Skylar-"

"I can't okay?" she snaps, cutting him off, her hand tightening around her glass. The Exo is stunned for a moment as she takes in a slow breath and closes her eyes. "Every time I try to sleep I..." she shakes her head. "I'm dealing with a lot of 'phantom pains' the alcohol helps." It's an abrupt change to cover up something she almost admitted to, but it's true all the same. Cayde nods slightly, understanding, though he still doesn't look happy. They both go back to nursing their drinks for a few minutes. Cayde finishes his and starts another and Skylar is on her 6th before he seems to find something to say.

"Maybe Ikora could help," he offers thoughtfully. "After what you've done, the Vanguard owes you." He taps the edge of his glass with his pointer finger, a restless fidget of his. Skylar let's a single, humorless laugh escapes her lips. She gives him a grim excuse for a smirk that has him blinking in surprise.

"The Vanguard? Fuck no, the Traveler is the one who owes me. Owes every single one of us for keeping it afloat. And for what? We live with the pieces of a life filled with pain and loss." She scoffed and took a gulp of vodka again, Sterling murmurs her name but she ignores him. Cayde shakes his head. She's too wasted to think straight, but her words still leave his shoulders stiff and his finger stops tapping the glass.

"Damn it Sky, I think you're pushing the line here-"

"Oh? Like you do when you sneak around and go behind Zavala's back?" she interrupts again and Cayde bristled but she kept going. "The Traveler doesn't care what happens to us Cayde, maybe not even the Vanguard."

The Exo flinches, hurt crossing over his face before it turns to anger and his free hand clenched. "That's not true. I'm here aren't I?" His near snap draws her gaze to his again, her head turning to look at him. She's frowning and something like regret dances in her eyes for a moment before it's gone, covered in pain and anger again.

"Did you know," she started flatly, "that direct contact with the Darkness, those wounds left behind even after its removed, can never be undone? That your Ghost can't revive you to the state they did before it happened? That you're stuck with whatever damage it caused for the rest of your life?" She says it so matter of factly that it blows the wind out of the Hunter Vanguard, the anger in his metallic features slipping away into stunned shock. Skylar eyes him blurrily for a moment more and then turns back to her drink, tapping the side of it with a finger like he had been doing. She bit her lower lip, eyelids drooping, the effects of the drinks slowly taking their toll. "I can't… When I look at myself in the mirror I can feel that pain all over again." She curses under her breath as if regretting her words the moment she says them.

For once her mentor doesn't have anything to say and it's his turn to stare at his glass as if it holds answers. Finally after a few more minutes have passed on the clock and Skylar has waved off a refill he manages a few words. "I'm sorry Sky..."

The blade dancer stares mournfully at her glass and then finishes off the liquid inside. "It doesn't matter," she murmured and fishes into the pocket of her pants, placing a pile of glimmer on the table. She quickly slips off her stool before Cayde can say anything else, pausing as if she's about to lose her balance but regains it after a moment. "See you later," is all she says and walks out of the camera's view with her Ghost right behind her. Cayde doesn't reply, doesn't even turn to watch her go. He hardly moves for a long time, his hand on the table, wrapped tight around his half gone drink. He's motionless enough that Artemis floats closer in worry, zooming in on her partner in the feed.

Then the glass cracks suddenly and green liquor flows out of the opening onto the table and his hand. Cayde doesn't seem to notice, just places his face in his newly raised hand, palm across his eyes.

"Shit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus, the shit truly hits the fan. 
> 
> If you really think about it Guardian do kind of have shitty lives filled with pain and death - she's got a point. 
> 
> Please review!


	22. Entry Log 67 - 00:15:54

The Vanguard room is a place of movement today as the screen flickers on. Guardians are milling in and out, Frames shuffle around the room upgrading equipment, and all three leaders are gathered around the table engrossed in their work. Cayde is shuffling through a handful of papers, bright eyes scanning over each one before putting them into one of three piles in front of him. He pauses on one page, seeming to read over the contents twice before humming and dispensing it into the right pile.

"You know I think I like this Variks character," he muses to no one in particular. "He's a cunning bastard that's for sure. Though, I'm getting quite a few complains from Guardians worried about his intense interest in their Ghosts."

"Same here," Ikora answers looking up from her own papers. She looks amused and curious all at once, a soft smile playing across her dark skin. "Do you think we should do something about it?" her question has the Exo scratching his head through the hood of his cloak in thought. Zavala is briefing a team of three titans at the moment, attention elsewhere. Finally, Cayde shrugs and shakes his head.

"Naw, I think the Fallen is just yanking their cords. If he actually tries to take one, then we'll do something about it," he says finally and after a moment the warlock agrees with a nod and goes back to work. Cayde starts to follow suit, despite his fidgeting, but as he looks back down his gaze catches and the camera pans to Z coming into the room. Cayde sets his papers aside and turns to greet his fellow Golden Gun user.

"About time you got back," he teases. "What happened? The Fallen slash the tires on your ride?" He gets a roll of dark eyes at the comment and Z holds out his hand, his red shelled Ghost floating forward to the small interface console on the table to drop off a debriefing.

"This House of Wolves plays dirty but they're not that stupid. Veriks has some new cellmates for his jail and we have some new intel on what's going on. Skolas got away but he'll show up soon and then I'll kick his damn ass and give him to the queen."

"Always good to hear," Cayde muses, ignoring the clear annoyance in Z's voice at losing his target. Cayde picks up a paper from one of the piles looking it over for a moment. "While we're waiting for him to show up mind looking into something for me?" He waits a second and the hunter nods his head. "I've been hearing some rumors about a thought to be lost piece of Ahamkara gear being seen on Mars. Apparently it's attached to a Gate Lord somehow. " Looking to the human he sees curiosity light his face and smirks. "Want a crack at it before I post it to the public?"

The paper is out of his hands and in Z's in seconds. "Hells yeah," he answers, already scanning over the paper. His Ghost does the same, blinking rapidly at it before disappearing from sight as Z stashes the paper in a pocket. "Thanks Cayde."

"No problem. You've got three days before the message goes out, so best get going," he encourages. "And bring back a good story eh?" He gets a nod in reply but the hunter doesn't go running off like expected, instead he seems to hesitate and Cayde tilts his head slightly, resting a hand on the table. "What's up?"

"I just," Z starts and then stops before sighing and looking his leader in the eyes. "Have you heard from Sky? She hasn't been answering my calls and she didn't come to the door but my Ghost says she's in there." He rubbed his neck frowning. "I'm worried, every one is." It's not a surprising question and Cayde nods his head thoughtfully, eyes shifting to the papers on the table.

"She's still on medical leave so I haven't seen her much. We both know she has a lot to sort through, she just needs time." It sounded like something rehearsed yet honest, He's trying to seem professional on duty when his connection with his rookie isn't really that at all. Z shuffled a bit where he stood but relented.

"Yeah, alright. Thanks again," he said in parting, not sticking around to breach the subject. The room was too full of eyes and ears for such a personal subject and Z must have known Cayde couldn't tell him much either way. Once he'd disappeared up the stares, the camera pans back to the view of the table once more and the Exo let's out a quiet sigh, resting both hands on the table.

"She's really not doing well, is she?" Ikora asks after a few minutes have passed on the clock. Cayde glances at her then shakes his head. "Has her Ghost been reporting her status?"

"Yeah, not much has changed since last I saw her," he answers, shuffling through the remainder of his paperwork. "She's not sleeping much and she's drinking more than she should." Cayde's voice is worried, the confidence gone from it as he places papers into their respective piles. "Apparently she smashed her mirror a few days ago."

"She's not the first Guardian to react this way," Ikora pointed out. "I've seen my fair share of those who were never the same, but I've seen just as many come back stronger from it." She brushes a hand over the top of an old leather bound book, fingers tracing the lettering on it. "I for one hope that she is one of the latter."

Cayde grimaces, swallowing down a retort that isn't needed and goes back to the papers for a while. He's distracted and agitated though, barely looking over each paper before placing it on the table. Finally, when the last one is out of his hands he looks to the warlock once more who is now reading from the same book.

"Are you sure you can't help her?" he asked quietly. Normally him asking for her help would have sparked a playful teasing match, but Ikora seems to realise this isn't one of those times. She pauses in turning a page and looks at him sincerely.

"I would help her if she would allow it Cayde but if she isn't even responding to friends, to you, I doubt she would listen to me," she points out, flipping the page.

"She's not ignoring me," he grumbles quietly. "She's just not super giving in information. It's almost like she's a different person, like that burning flame in her got stomped out."

"Well, then maybe you need to relight that flame," the human suggests and Cayde frowns at her. If he'd had eyebrows, they surely would have been furrowed. This causes a small smile to return to the woman's face. "Everyone has a reason for why they come back Cayde, with the horror we face we have to have an anchor to hold us steady. Take Skylar's friend Winter for instance. Once she found out that her and Zavala were family, she started performing better in the field. When I asked, she told me she couldn't stand the idea of leaving him alone again now that he'd found new hope. Now she's one of my agents of The Hidden."

Both friends glance to their commander and fire team leader. The bald Awoken is still speaking with his charges, unaware that the topic had turned to him. "I'd forgotten that the bookworm was Mr. Wall's sister. Her Ghost found her in the same ship as him right?"

"Yes, with a few decades separating them, the only reason they knew of their shared past was because one day she dropped the pin that both of them had been wearing on that ship." Ikora answered, drawing Cayde's attention again. "My point is, from what I could see Skylar has always come back. While her reasons for that aren't known by myself personally, I do know she always came straight to you every time. If anything Cayde, I would think you're the one who could set her straight."

She didn't say it outright, didn't need to. It was easy to read between the lines and from Cayde's expression he seemed to understand. _You're the reason she comes back_. His eyes flickered from the papers to Zavala and then to Ikora again, his hand coming to rest on the Ace of Spades. Then he turned and started towards the stairs.

"I need to check on something with Banshee," he informed her, and for once no one called after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Wiggles eyebrows-
> 
> :)
> 
> Come bother me on Tumblr FeatherFang Art and Writing! I'd love to answer any questions you have.
> 
> Please Review!


	23. Entry Log 68 - 00:32:57

The first noise on the feed is a rhythmic banging sound followed by the focused image of Cayde standing in front of a door in one of the many hallways of Guardian housing. By some stroke of luck this particular hall is vacant of curious eyes and ears, leaving the Vanguard leader to openly glower at the door in front of him.

"You sure she's in there?" he grumbled, looking at the screen. The image flickers as Artemis blinks once.

"Yes. Sterling's signal is behind the door meaning his guardian is as well."

"Guess it's a good thing you can have Ghosts pair with each other for easy com action," he grumbled to himself, raising his hand again and knocking once more. "Sky? Come on, open the door!" His plea goes unanswered again as two minutes tick by on the clock, but after a moment the sound of the dead bolt sliding back is heard and Cayde takes that as a sign and turns the handle when the door doesn't open right away. Sterling is waiting to greet him on the other side, his partner nowhere to be seen in the entryway. The small AI's angular pieces are drooping slightly as he blinks at the Exo.

"She's passed out on the window seat," he informs Cayde quietly as he shuts the door behind him. The southern accented Ghost is right, on the far side of the room, tucked into the three foot ledge in front of the only window in the room is Skylar. Her back is pressed against the left side wall, knees bent in front of her feet on the padded seat. Her head is forward, cocked down in a way that's sure to cause a sore neck.

Artemis pans the camera as Cayde looks around the room. It's a mess again, sheets half torn off the bed, and pillows on the floor. There's a few empty liquor bottles on the desk with papers littering the area around it and empty glasses dotting different surfaces. The Exo curses under his breath when he spots the mirror - or what's left of it - on the left wall. It's spiderwebbed with large shards missing from it and lying haphazardly on the floor below. Some of them are standing up like jagged teeth in the carpet, just waiting to get stepped on. Cayde walks closer, inspecting it and so the camera zooms in as well. The edges of glass where the point of impact occurred are flecked with brown red droplets and once more the hunter grumbles something under his breath.

"Was she drinking again?" he asked quietly, turning to look at Sterling. The Ghost hovers closer to him, back piece spinning slowly.

"No, but she hadn't slept in a while so I think she just fell asleep. Been like that a few hours now."

"Huh, and she didn't wake up when I knocked? Yeah, she must be tired." He eyed the AI for a moment, watching as it bobbed slightly in the air. "Speaking of, how long has it been since you recharged? I mean I know Ghosts don't have to do much when they're Idle like you have been, but still."

There's a long pause in between his question and Sterling's answer as Skylar's partner blinks, thinking. Around the three minute mark he seems to have one.

"I've been too worried to leave her alone while she's like this." Loyal to a fault.

"Not since she got out then?" The silence he receives is answer enough and Cayde chuckles quietly and waves a hand. "You're a good partner for her Sterling. Still, she'd be upset if she was in the right mindset. Take a rest will you, I'll keep an eye on her for a few hours."

The Ghost seems surprised by that, hovering closer. "Are you sure?" He floats backwards as the Exo waves him off again.

"Course I am, she's in good hands."

Sterling stares at him for a few moments before he seemed to give in and sigh, floating over to the desk and landing there. After a few moments his eye's green light goes from constant, to blinking, showing that he is indeed in charge mode. When five seconds have passed on the clock, assured the AI is down for the count, Cayde sighs as well, turning to look at his Rookie before slowly walking over. With the feed closer to her it's easy to see what the last few weeks have done to the hunter. The dark circles under her eyes are visible even through the blue marking, and the angles of her face are slightly sharper due to lack of nutrition. She's not keeping up appearances either, wearing what can only be assumed to be night clothes, a pair of sweatpants, a long sleeved undershirt, and nothing on her feet. Her hair is messy, longer than normal, and greasy like she needs a shower.

"Damn it Sky," Cayde whispered, shoulders slumping. "How am I supposed to help you when you won't even help yourself?" There's clear worry in his voice as he walks a few feet and grabs a discarded blanket off the floor. He shakes it out as he turned back around but as the camera refocuses on the young woman it's easy to tell things have changed, if only slightly. Her solemn face has gone taunt, lips pulled down into a grimace making the white scar on her lower lip more visible. Her hand curled into a fist on her lap and suddenly her breathing became uneven.

"The hell?" Cayde murmured, dropping the blanket at her feet and reaching out to her shoulder.

"Cayde I'm not sure-" Artemis' warning is too late and the camera picks up the human's eyes snapping open the second the Exo's hand grips her shoulder. The image blurs then as the Ghost suddenly has to move out of the way because both hunters are moving, Skylar nearly tackles Cayde onto the ground in seconds. When the feed refocuses the Exo is indeed on the ground, back pressed firmly to it with Skylar straddling him. He has his arm raised, the guard on it turned and blocking her hunter's knife that had apparently been on a side holster towards the window.

"Holy handgrenades! Skylar it's just me!" Cayde nearly shouts and the feed zooms in on them both from the side. Skylar's face is contorted in fear and anger, her arm bearing weight against his own still. She's not there, not completely, and from how hard she's breathing it's clear what she was seeing was bad. Her mentor seems to realise that, eyes shifting over her face before meeting her own. "Sky, it's Cayde," he tried again, softer this time, using his free hand to reach up and gently touch the side of her face. She flinches instantly at the contact, blinking and focusing her eyes and then widening them in recognition. Her arm pulls back quickly after that, the knife clattering to the ground next to him and a tremor climbing up her spine. It's been only seconds but she quickly pieces together what happened and suddenly she looks sick.

"Cayde?" she whispers, voice wavering. His hand tries to press more firmly to her face as if to reassure her but she blanches and suddenly Blink Steps. The feed widens again, finding Skylar having smashed her back into the window seat's lower half, butt on the floor, knees pulled up as if she was trying to be as small as possible. It looked like she jumped backwards blindly, trying to get away from Cayde. The vanguard sat up instantly, concern flashing over his mechanical face in the form of eye movement and jaw angling. Skylar was just staring at him horrified, her body trembling. "I d-didn't..." she trails off and Cayde moves to a crouch, not bothering to pull his hood back up.

"I know you didn't Sky. It's alright, I'm fine," he assures her but she just shakes her head.

"It's not-t.. I..." One of her hands was in her hair, fingers tense, nails more than likely digging in. "What is wrong with me? I don't-I can't..." Her breathing is turning to hyperventilating as her mind shoved facts in front of her. Cayde seems to realise something was seriously wrong and quickly lowers himself back to his knees.

"Nothing is wrong with you," he said softly, inching forward. "You just had a nightmare and I startled you. Hell of good reflexes, not that I expect anything else."

"I attacked you!" she snapped, lip shivering as she looked down at her legs as if they could help. "I could have..."

"But you didn't," Cayde points out and by now was in front of her, inches between her pulled in legs and his own which land on either side of hers, creating a point of contact on the sides of their feet. "I know you'd never hurt me on purpose Sky." He reaches out and touches her cheek then moving his fingers under her chin to get her to look at him. There are tears in her eyes, unshed but there, and Cayde had never seen his Rookie in such a state. Still, he doesn't point it out, instead he gave her a small smile. "Come on, you need to calm down, try to take a deep breath for me." He takes one on his own and it's not clear if he's doing it to demonstrate the action or to keep himself calm.

Skylar draws in a shaking breath and then let's it out slowly, closing her eyes as Cayde moves his hand back to the side of her face. He uses his other hand to pull her own from her hair and ignores how some of the nails are rimmed red, holding it between them like an anchor as she does as she's told. He moves his thumb slowly over her cheekbone in rhythmic motions, giving her a set rate for her breathing and he stays quiet and still as he just waits.

Fifteen minutes pass without a word between them, just Skylar trying to calm her breathing and lessen the tremors in her body. Once it's calmed, the shivers minimal, Cayde pulls his hand from her face, but keeps the other around her's. When she speaks, her voice is even, but strained as if she had to focus on not letting it crack. "I think… I think Crota broke something," she admits quietly, opening her eyes to look at her mentor, her friend, her lifeline. "I can't keep living like this, I'm so tired of it." It's an admission that seems to shame her and she looks away from him, biting her lip. Cayde simply tilts his head and squeezes the hand he's holding.

"Maybe he did," he tells her quietly, and she stiffens a bit but he goes on. "But broken means this can be fixed Sky, and often things are better than before." He shifts, using his free hand to grab at something at his waist. "Just look at this." It's then that it becomes clear that his extra hoster - the one he normally keeps empty just incase he finds something he likes out on the field - is occupied.

As he pulls it out, the handcannon looks familiar, that same copper color, the same barrel and laser sights that are the Fatebringer's frame. He holds it out for her to look at and indeed it is the Fatebringer but it's different. The loading chamber, grip, hammer and entire top of the gun have been replace with a sleek black metal. It's reminiscent of Cayde's own Ace of Spades, even more so when it became clear that on the gun's grip, near the top next to the trigger is a copper embossing stamped on it in the shape of a heart.

Skylar just stares at it silently, looking confused and stunned all at once, her brows pulled together. Realising she wasn't going to speak Cayde went on without missing a beat as if what he's holding doesn't really mean quite a few things. "I mean, look at your Fatebringer, Tevis said it was done for but I wasn't buying it. It just needed some time and care, a few new parts, some fresh paint and it's a whole new gun." As if to show off he quickly twirled the gun with one finger by way of the trigger much like he does with his own gun. "I'm thinking of calling it..." he pretended to think for a moment, humming and Skylar blinked, her mouth twitching because she noticed what he was doing. "What was I thinking? Oh right! I'm going to call this 'The Fated Ace of Hearts', cause you know, you nearly gave me a damn heart attack." He nods to himself and then flips it around with one hand, holding it out to her by the end of the barrel so she can take it. "What do you think Rookie?"

Skylar presses her lips into a thin line before finally reaching out to take it from him. Her hand is shaking slightly still, the remainders of a panic attack still causing fingers to twitch involuntarily. She grips the handle solidly, pulling it to her and resting it on her raised knees, her thumb running on the length of it. "I thought I lost this… I ran out of ammo and ended up shoving the thing into a Thrall's mouth..." she trails off, her voice soft and pained, mind lashing out again with nightmare like memories. Cayde squeezes her hand again and she looks back to him. "Why did you rebuild it?" It's a question he already answered but Cayde nods his head anyway. There's more to it than what he's said, and she knows it - knows him.

"I knew it was important to you, nearly as important as the P&T. I knew it was a reminder of when things went right for you and I thought having it would help with what had gone wrong." He clears his throat slightly, golden light flickering somewhere in this throat. "Some of it was just ruined so I gave it some of my own flare, Banshee thought it was silly but hey, we hunters got to look good." He watches her nod slightly at his answer, her fingers tracing over the heart impression there.

"I like the name," she said suddenly. "It's a reminder..." She repeats his words, a small tentative smile twitching on to her lips. Cayde returns the gesture seeming relieved and gives a short laugh.

"Somehow I knew you'd like it," he mused and fluidly got to his feet, though his hand still held her's and he gave it a small tug. "Come on Sky, let's get you cleaned up and fed. Hunters aren't meant to be cooped up like this." His words get her moving after a few moments and she uncurls to her feet. Cayde releases her hand and turns, apparently trying to get out of her way but the amber haired human has other ideas.

With one hand clutching her new gun, she reaches out with her newly freed one and curls it around the side of his upper arm to stop him. "Cayde," she starts and pauses before simply stepping forward and resting her forehead against the center of his back. Cayde twitches, eyes shifting to the side as if he can see her without turning around. He doesn't say anything, but he seems comfortable with the placement and the way Skylar is clinging nearly screams she needs the contact. "I just..." she swallows and closes her eyes, letting out a shallow breath. "You being here means a lot."

Her words somehow feel like replacements for what she wanted to say and the way she bites her lower lip once finished and nearly buries her face in his cloak only amplifies it. Cayde hums quietly, his bright eyes somehow softening and then closing, a smile on his face lit up by the quiet sound he makes. "Nowhere I'd rather be."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isn't 'Holy handgrenades' just perfect for Cayde? :)
> 
> Please Review!


	24. Log 72 - 00:15:38

The feed turns on and focuses on Cayde and Corvan, the two hunters appeared to be talking about a mission as they converse off to the side of the main table in the Vanguard room. Cayde is smirking, arms crossed lazily over his chest as Corvan reads over a few sheets of paper in his hands. He flips a page and grimaces a bit, but doesn't say anything until he's done reading. When he finishes it he looks to his friend and class leader with annoyance.

"Mars?"

The Exo's grin only widens, a slightly sadistic hint to it because even if they're civil, they aren't on the best of terms yet, the faded scar on the human's cheek a testament to that. "What's wrong with Mars?"

"Besides the fact that when you spend as much time in the field as I do on a planet like that you end up spending twice as long getting sand out of everything once you're done?" he inquires flatly. Cayde chuckles, shaking his head.

"Hey, it needs to be done and you're the man for the job. A little sand in not so good places isn't the worst that could happen." There's an undertone to the Exo's words that sounds a lot like 'hey you're still on my shit list, take it or leave it', but neither of them comment on it.

"If you're trying to make me feel better Cayde, it's not working." All Corvan gets is a cocky smirk and he sighs, shaking his head. He knows better than to challenge him when he's still on thin ice. "Fine."

The Vanguard leader nods his head in approval and then something catches his eye off to the side, causing Corvan to look along with the camera feed. Skylar appears out of a side door with Ikora right behind her. Even from this distance it's easy to see the female hunter is doing better, her hair is the right length again, short in the front and curling around her neck and shoulders in the back. She's holding herself better as well, and while she's not in full armor, she's back in under armour and boots. Her knife and newly repaired hand cannon are strapped to her leg and waist. She's not field cleared, but she's getting there.

Ikora says something the mic doesn't pick up, placing a gentle hand on Skylar's shoulder for a moment and getting a slight nod and a tentative smile in return. Once the Warlock has taken her hand away they both turn towards the table and Skylar flinches slightly when she sees Corvan. The camera pans out, widening the view of all four people as Artemis floats up higher in the air. Ikora and Cayde are watching the two hunters carefully, the female tensing and the male looking lost on what to do. After a few moments Skylar looks away from him, eyes narrowing and a deep frown on her face with her hand clenched at her side. She doesn't say anything, just turns on her heels and heads out of the room.

"Wait! Skylar!" Corvan calls after her, but the amber haired woman doesn't even pause in her quickly receding steps. He curses under his breath and starts to take a step after her before Cayde grabs him by the shoulder and stops him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he offers as the human turns to him. Cayde just stares him down for a moment before dropping his hand when Corvan shrugs it off. "You can sulk all you want about it, but she's not going to forgive you that quickly." And neither will I. Again words not spoken but there. Corvan grimaces and looks away.

"I didn't mean for any of it to happen," he sounds exasperated, like he's had to say that line too many times. Cayde nods his head.

"I know, we all do, but that doesn't change what happened. Sky has a lot of baggage to sort through, you'll just have to wait and see."

"Right…" the human rubs his neck and sighs. "I'll get going then." He raises his assignment slightly in a change of topic and then quickly leaves the room before his class leader says anything else. Cayde makes a clicking sound with his mouth somewhere unseen and then turns back to the table and unfolds his arms, looking at his teammate.

"How'd it go?" He's not interested in talking about that little stand off nor about how weird the friction is between him and the hunter that just left. It's clear Ikora gets that Cayde is still angry about it but that he's trying to put it behind him because the Exo is a Vanguard leader and personal dislike can't win out against duty. She hums softly, thinking things over.

"It's not going to be an easy road for her, but she's doing better already. After speaking with her I think she'll be alright for duty again, but we should start small and stay away from the Hive for a while." There's concern in her voice but Ikora has never bent the rules for anyone, and she wouldn't now, so it's safe to assume things will turn out alright. Cayde looks relieved at that and then shuffles through some papers on the table.

"Probably a good call. Maybe a scouting mission on Venus? We have a lot to still remap out there." He picks up a paper as he speaks, eyeing the writing on it. Ikora nods her head once and then steps closer to the table placing her hands on it.

"That should work," she agreed before pausing and gaining the Exo's attention.

"What's up?"

"Nothing bad," she assured him with a small smile. "But there is something I'd like to talk to you about concerning Skylar. Zavala told me what you said when she was in the hospital and after speaking with her today I believe she might be more useful elsewhere than the front lines."

If Exos could raise eyebrows, Cayde certainly would be. He shifts on his feet, leaning into one hip more than the other and rests his hand on his gun.

"Okay now I'm curious. Let's hear it," he muses and Ikora gives a small chuckle at his antics, but her face remains serious all the same.

"I would like to offer Skylar the opportunity to become one of my Agents of the Hidden," she states, and the look of surprise on Cayde's face is evident. After a few moments and a handful of blinks he frowns at her but still remains curious.

"You trying to steal my Rookie?" he grumbles, a bit protectively. Ikora sighs and shakes her head.

"I don't believe there will ever come a day where Skylar would hold me higher than you Cayde. I simply think it would be a good fit for her. It would get her off the front lines for the most part, and keep her out of big scale raids unless she's truly needed there. She'd still take missions from you on occasion, but she'd get a lot more frontier work." It's a solid argument, one that Cayde seems to have trouble arguing against. He doesn't like it, that much it clear, as to why he doesn't like it, that's another thing entirely. A few minutes tick by and finally the Exo simply shrugs his shoulders.

"It's up to her really. Go ahead and ask her, but give her some time before you do. She needs to get back into the swing of things," He doesn't sound happy, more resigned than anything, and quickly goes back to his paperwork after that. Ikora watches him for a moment before humming slightly and doing the same, the video feed cutting out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Corvan, I don't think you're quite out of the dog house yet...
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @ http://featherfang.tumblr.com/
> 
> Please Review!


	25. Entry Log 77 - 00:41:25

 

The night sky is lit with stars that are rather bright given the time of night on the camera feed. There's no moon tonight, but the Traveler takes its place with ease, as large and luminescent as the one in the sky would be. Cayde has placed himself on the outstretched shelf outside the tower's main floor, a spot normally occupied by his rookie rather than himself. He leans back on his hands from his lounging position, letting out a long, tired breath that puffs out in a white cloud due to the frigid temperatures.

Artemis is floating near him but she pans her camera around in a slow, wide motion, taking in the sky, the Traveler, her partner, and the area behind him where railing edges the normal boundary of safety. Not that Hunters ever follow that rule. The feed catches sight of a figure in that normal zone and stops, watching as a familiar armored up guardian makes their way slowly toward Cayde. Their movements are silent, despite the crouched way they walk. It's not a surprise, hunters are trained to make little sound for recon purposes and apparently, sneaking up on their mentors. Cayde yawns loudly, back relaxed and to them as the hunter makes a dash forward and Blink Jumps over the railing, landing lightly behind him in a crouch. They have no gun or knife out, just gloved hands that begin to reach out and close the distance to the Exo, looking as if they might cover his eyes.

Then the Vanguard leader suddenly chuckles, head being thrown back slightly. "Nice try, but not good enough Rookie," he quips, not turning to look at the suddenly frozen hunter. Fingers twitch inches from his head and then a heavy sigh rushes out of the female, shoulders sagging. Hands go to her vizard type helmet, knocking back the black hood of their new cloak and undoing the latches.

Skylar shakes her hair out, running a hand through it and shoving her helmet under her arm. "When did you pick up on me?" she asked in a grumble and Cayde chuckles again, a smirk plain as day on his face.

"Your mistake was using Blink. Sure it makes you untrackable for a few seconds, but if you listen very carefully you can hear the sound of you taking off and appearing again," he explains. After all Blinking isn't a teleportation, rather it's the guardian moving so fast for a few seconds they appear to teleport. Finally, the Exo looks over his shoulder at the human woman, still grinning. "It was a good effort though."

Skylar huffs and crouches before quickly turning and setting herself up so that her back is pressed against his like he'd done before Crota. The Exo seems a bit surprised but not uncomfortable, and he simply adjusts his position to match her weight. "I'll get you next time," Skylar grumbles out finally, setting her helmet down next to her. Cayde hums, clearly not too concerned about that happening. The feed zooms in on the two hunters as Skylar relaxes a bit and Cayde looks back out over the city.

"How'd your mission go?" It was one of her first since being on duty. She stretches a bit, yawning and pulls her hood back up over her head to cover her ears which are turning red from the cold, the small pieces of metal edging the hood glimmering in the Traveler's light.

"Exciting as always. Z finally found that crazy Fallen and radioed in for some back up. I was nearby so I arrived just in time to follow him into a Vex gate. We got him finally, the Queen even came by to pick him up personally. Variks is starting up with a weird event called 'Prison of Elders' too." She rubs her hand along the edge of her hood thinking. "You know I don't much like the queen, and her brother is the worst excuse for a hunter I have ever seen, but I like Variks. He's fun. Gave me a new cloak."

"That doesn't surprise me," Cayde admitted. "Not often we find allies outside of other Guardians, nice to know we have a Fallen on our side. He hasn't tried to steal your Ghost has he?" he asks and Skylar laughed at that. Laughed. For the first time in over a month. Cayde blinked, listening to that sound as he tilted his head slightly.

"Oh he did, and Sterling got in his face and told him off, ain't that right buddy?" she called. With a glimmer of light the transitioning blue colored Ghost appeared, pieces angled to look annoyed.

"He needed to remember personal space," he grumbled, and spun his back pieces. It was meant to be threatening, but honestly a Ghost no matter whose it was, could never quite manage it. Skylar pokes him lightly in the side and he gets sent floating to the side a few feet from the action and blinks.

"You are the best," she nearly sang out, half teasing, and Cayde shakes his head at their interaction. She shifts against him again, closing her eyes and taking in a deep breath as Sterling floats towards the feed and then out of it, coming to rest near Artemis. "Did I miss anything while I was gone?" Skylar asked, changing the subject and Cayde hummed with a thoughtful expression.

"Not too much, it's been a quiet week. Which you know, means something is bound to happen soon." It's a hard truth about their lives and Skylar frowns but doesn't open her eyes, appearing comfortable. A few minutes tick by on the clock after that as the pair of hunters just enjoy each other's company. Cayde stares out over the dark city and the Traveler hovering above it. Finally, after nearly ten minutes, Skylar speaks.

"You think that will ever change?" Her voice is that of a whisper, as if asking such a thing isn't something you should do. "The Heart, the Vault, Crota, Taniks… it seems as though with each victory, another is needed. Do you think we'll ever have peace?" There's unspoken words there, still healing wounds from her own experiences that brought about conclusions. Would Guardian's ever not be Guardians? Could they ever live like the people they protect - the people they had once been?

"Not sure," Cayde replies honestly after a moment. "The Darkness is something we may never be able to get rid of. For all the good the Traveler did, it brought more bad with it than that. Maybe, if it ever wakes back up again things will change, you never know. For now though, it left us with our missions, and while it's not the best of one, it did give us a second chance at life." He's got a point and Skylar opens her eyes and turns her head slightly as if to look at him, even though she clearly can't. "I know it can be a lot at times," he goes on sincerely. "We don't have easy lives, hell we don't know ourselves that well, but if we did win, if the Darkness was gone, I'm not sure what we would do."

Skylar nodded slightly, looking thoughtful and pressing her lips into a fine line before speaking again. "I guess it would be kind of boring after a while but...I just wonder what it would be like..." She trails off and sighs. Cayde chuckles slightly at that.

"Yeah, I get that, but you know Sky, we are alive. Being alive means we can do what we want in a sense, when we're not fighting the Darkness, we can have lives. There's no rule against that." After all, would they be sitting as they were, so close together, if there was? Skylar hummed, her hand brushing over the hand cannon at her waist, gloved thumb resting over the heart. She takes her time in replying to his words, thumb stroking idly on the gun.

"No, I guess there's not," she agreed. "Maybe there's more than one reason we were brought back after all." she nudges her back against his slightly. "Think we can find it?" Her tone is light and hopeful for the first time in a while and Cayde smiles softly at the sound of it, reaching back with a hand blindly and brushing his fingers over the top of her own that's resting on the ground.

"You bet we can Rookie, after all, if a hunter can't find it, then no one can."

That gets another small laugh out of her, a tired one, but still a laugh all the same. It ends quickly, but leaves a smile behind as she closes her eyes again. She doesn't say anything to that, but it's clear she agrees. As the minutes tick by on the clock she doesn't pull her hand away from under his own, as if it's belonged there all along.

 


	26. Entry Log 83 - 00:16:53

It's the clink and clatter, the roar of close but not too close engines, and the shouting of voices echoing around the area that tells where Cayde is even before the screen focuses. Given the time of day, such ruckus is common in the hanger and even up on Amanda's personal workshop deck you can't escape the noise. Cayde is perched on one of her many cluttered desks, the surface nearly covered in papers, parts, and random drink containers but the Exo had managed to find himself a spot anyway. He's twirling a socket wrench by a pointer finger in much the way he might have done with his knife, legs crossed as he leans back with his free hand.

The screen shifts to what he's looking at, putting the one and only blond mechanic in view along with the amber haired hunter Cayde has under his wing. From the back it's oddly humorous how much their hairstyles match, though Skylar's is unkempt and more wild. They could have been sisters, and if it weren't for the fact that Cayde had watched Amanda grow up in the tower, he might have wondered if they were. They're staring at a chalkboard, half of it covered with several blueprints for the new type of Sparrow being made, the one with long forward legs and a more streamlined body. On the other half of the board are sketches of the same thing, if a bit different, customized slightly.

"What are you thinking Sky?" Amanda asks, curiosity clear in her voice. "I mean, I'm happy to help, always interested in seeing new ideas, but what you're talking about may be a bit out of our budget."

"Not if we use the right tech for the job. Variks has a lot of sharp stuff he's willing to sell so…" she picks up a piece of chalk and then makes marks on the drawing, carefully placing boxes near the body of the bike but still on the legs. "What about something like this?"

Amanda makes a sound of agreement and snatches the chalk away making adjustments. "This might work. Never know if we don't try. Now for the most important thing- color."

Cayde coughs into his hand to cover up a laugh but both girls catch it anyway and look right at him over their shoulders with raised brows and narrowed eyes. The Exo grins at them, setting the wrench down.

"What? It's a blue moon when I see you two bad ass tomboys talking like typical girls about color." He has a point and Amanda snorts while Skylar rolls her eyes, clearly amused.

"Right. Cause having an entire categorizing system using poker symbols is so different," she quips, a smirk playing at the edge of her lips. Amanda snickers as the camera shifts to Cayde once more and catches him gaping a bit before crossing his arms.

"Hey we hunters got to look good."

"Exactly!" Skylar agrees and Cayde blinks a few time before smirking and shaking his head. Skylar 1, Cayde 0.

He waves his hand a bit dismissively.

"Okay. Point taken. So what colors rookie?" He asks playfully and this time the view of the camera widens to encompass the group. The huntress hums and looks back at the board in front of her.

"Black and teal. With some silver accents."

Amanda whistles at that and Cayde nods in approval. "Eva would certainly approve." He watches as Skylar calls Sterling out and the Ghost scans the board, blueprints and all. With the information stored the mechanic is clear to clean the board for other things. Skylar looks back to Cayde after a moment and walks over to him, tilting her head, the video feed focusing in on the two of them.

"You never said why you were even out here."

"What? I can't just wander around anymore?" Cayde replies with a smirk and receives a raised brow. He chuckles and shakes his head. "Okay, okay, maybe I had other reasons. Maybe I just like hanging around my favorite rookie." He shrugs his shoulders and Skylar smiles at him, eyes as warm as the orange-gold sun in the sky. She doesn't say anything in response to the comment - a comment that could easily be taken as more than just a tease. Instead she changes the subject, leaving that unspoken thing between them to hover like smoke.

"Tevis still trying to get that game together before he leaves?"

"Yep, looks like it's at my place again," he answers, shifting his stance slightly to bump his shoulder into hers. "I'm totally going to beat him this time, I've got a foolproof plan."

"Oh?" Skylar tilted her head, "and that would be?" She gets a smirk in reply.

"Guess you'll just have to wait and see, can't let this idea get any outside ears on it."

"...You're totally just winging it aren't you?"

"Ouch! Ye have little faith Sky?" He puts a hand to his chest in a mock blow and his rookie just rolls her eyes and returns his earlier shoulder bump. He just laughs along with her at that and she shakes her head.

"Really Cayde, if I didn't have faith in you, would I still be here?"

That stops his laughter in its tracks and he stares at her for a moment but the amber haired hunter just smiles at him and then turns her head as Amanda calls to her from the other side of the platform. Skylar looks back at Cayde once and then without a word returns to her friend and their planning.

Artemis floats closer to her partner, the camera zooming in on the still dumbfounded Exo. "You alright Cayde?" she asks quietly, apparently getting used to speaking in such a tone when recording. Slowly, the Vanguard leader nods his head and sighs.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sometimes I just forget how much she surprises me," he murmurs, and looks after her for a moment. He had this look on his face that should be blank, but something about the set of his mouth and the way the golden light flickers in the back of his throat tells you his mind and his heart are racing.

Skylar 2, Cayde 0.


	27. Entry Log 80 - 02:45:11

"...So wait, where are we going?" Cayde's voice rings out as the video feed clicks on. The Exo is following his rookie down one of the busy streets of the Last City. People are buzzing around everywhere as it's the height of the evening and almost the entire street is lined with bars and restaurants. Skylar just grins at him like a fox at that.

"To a celebration. The guys said there was no way I'd be able to get you out of the tower - and look, I got you out of the tower," she gloats and Cayde blinks twice before chuckling slightly.

"So I'm your proof or something?" He's not offended, in fact he looks downright giddy with the entire thing and Skylar laughs as they turn off of the street and head into one of the many bars.

This isn't the one Cayde frequents. This one is more modern, with the bar at the back wall, and the liquor bottles stacked up to the ceiling with a fellow Exo cleaning glasses behind the counter. The lights are brighter and stark white, and while there are tables and booths all around, Skylar leads him towards the far side where two leather couches sit around a table and a fireplace on the facing wall. There's music playing in the background, something slightly techno without words at the moment, and the Exo relaxes slightly at the rather positive mood in the air.

Her fireteam, the Hidden Wings, are there - all four of them - and so are some of her friends. Noble, Will, and even Corvan, though the latter seems like he's on pins and needles even as he speaks with Haar. They all have drinks in hand and are chatting up a storm, but as the two hunters get close they all stop talking for a moment as Z spots them and then curses.

"Well, shit. You did get him down here, didn't you?" He grumbles and a few of the others groan as well, though WInter just grins quietly. "Unless he's some fancy hologram or something."

"Nope," Cayde replies, crushing whatever hope the human male had as he saunters over to a free spot on the couch and leans back into it in that oh-so-Cayde manner. Skylar perches herself on the back on the same couch, legs dangling off to the side near his left shoulder. "It's me, the one and only."

Z curses again and Skylar smirks, wiggling an eyebrow. "Guess that means I won't be paying for any of my drinks tonight and trust me, I can drink a lot," she teases her team leader who groans and takes out his pouch to count glimmer. Cayde tilts his head back to look at his rookie and gives her a look that needs raised eyebrows.

"Were you seriously gambling at my expense?"

"Yep!" she answers with a grin and the Exo laughs again.

"That's a girl!"

At that everyone looks at Z then Cayde and Skylar and then suddenly breaks out into laughter. It takes a few minutes for everyone to calm back down and by then the humans and one Awoken are gasping for breath, Skylar is bent forward on the back rest so she doesn't fall off backwards while she pulls in air frantically. "Okay, okay," Cayde starts, hands in front of him as if he's trying to calm a wild herd. "Someone want to tell me what this is about? Why am I here?"

"You're here because we thought you could use a break out of jail card," Skylar answered, straightening slightly. Z nods his head along with Haar and Will. "And this is a celebration," she went on as if that explained everything.

"You already said that," he reminds her. "But of what?"

"The first time we all worked together," Z answers, smirking. "This is the second anniversary of the day the Heart of Darkness fell," he says in a matter-of-fact kind of way. Cayde blinks, surprised. It's hard to believe it's been this long, but a quick look at the date on the video log confirms it.

"By the nine," he murmurs. "Hard to believe it's been that long." That means with some quick math that Cayde has known Skylar nearly three years now. "Time flies when you're kicking ass I suppose."

"Here, here!" Skylar shouts along with Noble, who look at eachother and then grin. Things settle in after that and Cayde leans on his knees as drinks are passed about and the tale is recalled, each Guardian telling their own version of it.

Time ticks on like that for a long while and by the second hour everyone has loosened up and it's gone from storytelling, to card games, to straight up shenanigans. The Exos seem to be the only ones not drunk off their asses. Skylar is still playing with them in a half hearted game of go fish, seeing as everyone keeps getting sidetracked too easily to play poker. Everyone else is out of the game and Z seems to have lost his mind and suddenly picks up Noble's helmet and shouts "Traveler's Ass, Perkins has a face!" in lieu of the never ending joke that the guy never takes off his helmet. This ensues a game of keepaway between the two and as Z jumps over the back of the couch to evade the titan he bumps Skylar in the shoulder, who due to intoxication, starts falling off the back of it. Cayde flinches and then quickly turns around onto his knees and grabs her cloak's collar, stopping her backwards decline. The two stare at eachother for a long moment, the redhead seemingly dazed and giggly while Cayde simply seems...relaxed. Then the moment is gone and he tugs her back into place again, seat planting onto the couch once more.

"Okay Sky, I think maybe you need to sit down someplace with a back on it. Because, seriously, it'd be sad to see a hunter fall off a couch."

"...You calling me clumsy?" She grumbles teasingly and Cayde rolls his eyes. Sterling has been floating around her since all of this started and it's clear the Ghost is losing years of his life to worry.

"No, I'm calling you drunk," Cayde answers and tugs at her again. "Come on, there's a nice spot right here next to me." As he says that, Z and Noble come back into view and the hunter finally stumbles just enough for Noble to tackle him to the ground. Everyone stares at them for a moment as Z curses and the titian yanks his helmet back from him and stands up with a huff.

"Okay, I think I'm good for the night," he says clearly annoyed, but Skylar makes a whining sound that Cayde's never heard before and is probably only seen during times of great intoxication.

"But Perkins…" she drags out the nickname Noble has and the human gives her an exasperated look. "We have to make at least one final toast… come on." She's pleading with him and the sunbreaker doesn't stand a chance when she gives him the all power female puppy dog eyes. He groans and sits back in his spot where his half finished drink is.

"Fine, just make it quick will you? I have a mission tomorrow...erm, today." He rubs his neck as he glances at the clock on the wall and indeed it reads 1 AM. Skylar nods, pleased with herself and then nudges Cayde with her foot. He blinks at her but she just repeats the action and after a few seconds he seems to realize what's going on.

"Oh. You want me to say something?" He gets a nod in reply and Z echoes her answer with a 'yeah' from his spot on the floor, apparently too lazy or defeated to move. Cayde narrows his eyes at his rookie. "Only if you sit down, come on." He points to the open spot next to him and Winter snickers slightly as Skylar groans but complies and slides down the back rest before plopping on the cushioned seat as he sits back down himself. She bounces slightly on impact but seems pleased with herself and the Exo relaxes a bit, humming in thought as he looks at his mostly finished bright green drink. "Okay fine, you want a toast, I'll give you one. I tell you, it's hard being popular."

Skylar snorts and the other two hunters chuckle despite the friction between them. The two fireteams wait quietly for the Exo to come up with something and Cayde takes his time in doing so. While they wait the feed zooms out to show all of them easier. After about five minutes he clears his throat.

"You guys are the strangest Guardians I have ever met. Some of you have the weirdest luck and some of you looked luck in the face and backhanded it." He gets a few snickers from that and Skylar playfully bumps her shoulder against him. "But," he continues without missing a beat even though it's clear the alcohol is getting to him too. "The world would have been screwed over a few times by now if it weren't for you, and even if you all retired tomorrow, you'd be leaving your mark on history."

It's a truth that encompases more than just what tonight is about, because they have saved the world a few times in the last few years. Skylar had said it herself, that with each win there was always need for another one. They might have been celebrating their first real accomplishment, but they had done a lot more since then and the pride in Cayde's voice relays that easily. The Exo raised his drink high as he pauses, waiting a second as if to be suspenseful and then finish things off with a bang.

"Don't do that though, cause we need you, retire I mean. Don't do it." he clears his throat again and Skylar is stifling a giggle, trying to not ruin the moment. "So I'll say this you guys, for everything that it's worth: Praise the chosen undead guardians, and may your second lives be long!"

Seven more glasses are raised at that, all clinking together in an array of colors and fullness. A melody of unlinked cheers of agreement rise up with them, and Skylar laughs and smiles like she doesn't have a care in the word before leaning into her mentor's shoulder as she clinks her glass into his.

Its apparent that he couldn't be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cayde's final line is actually from the game and is the flavor text on a piece of hunter armor. It also references back to the Dark Souls games, one of my favorite games of all time.
> 
> Please review!


	28. Entry Log 88 - 00:33:42

"What the Hell Cayde?" Tevis' voice is the first thing that's picked up in the feed as it flickers onto a scene above a large round table in Cayde's personal quarters. There's five people at the table, all familiar faces from past logs. Skylar is on Cayde's left, hand pressed over her mouth, posture bent forward as she tries and fails to cover a round of giggles. Tevis is across from the Exo and looks like he just got the rug pulled out from under him. Filling in the other two seats are Banshee and Shaxx, both of which look amused as well. The Exo himself looks like he just found the biggest stash in existence, his smirk large enough that the hinges are protesting slightly.

It's clear they're playing poker by the cards and piles of glimmer on the table, plus the drinks at everyone's sides. There's a rather large pile of winnings in front of the host of the game which sits right next to the winning hand - a royal flush - to which Tevis is sputtering at. "How? To The Nine, how? There's no bloody way." He gets a slightly evil chuckle in reply and if he'd still been human Cayde would have been wiggling his eyebrows though the plating on his face does shift to simulate it.

"Oh there's always a way, not that I'm going to say what that is. Hunters have got to keep their secrets after all."

"Bull. Don't try that on us Cayde. You're in the presence of two other hunters." His argument is sound and Skylar seems to agree as she finally gives up and drops her hand from her mouth, moving it to her eyes as she full on laughs her ass off in that giggly I've-had-too-much-to-drink way of hers. At that all four men look to her and either smirk or laugh lightly themselves. Cayde just shakes his head.

"Hey, you're the one that didn't fold Tev, everyone else had the right mind to do so," he pointed out, leaning forward on the table. "How much do you owe me now?"

"Oh shut up," the Nightstalker grumbles.

"No need to be a sore loser Tevis," Shaxx teases. "We all lost money tonight, well everyone but Skylar, she just broke even." He glances at the only female there as she sighed, finally catching her breath again. She meets his gaze and shrugs her shoulders in that flippant 'hell if know' fashion of hers. Cayde's her mentor but he's never taught her any of his card tricks, it's her own streetwise moves that have carried over from her past life. Tevis just grumbles under his breath and Banshee chuckles before pushing back from the table.

"As much as I'd like to stay, I've got a shop to open in the morning," the gunsmith pointed out looking at them all with a smirk. "Thanks for the games and the lighter pockets, but I'm out." He picks up the remainder of his glimmer, which is much smaller than what he had before. Shaxx sighs and follows suit.

"I'll have to agree to that. I have a game planned at dawn, need to rest before then," he winked at the guardians in the room and he got a range of reactions from snorts to giggles. Cayde just smirks.

"I'm sure your ass is sore anyway, you never did quite recover from Iko-"

"That's enough out of you," the Crucible master cut him off with a half-hearted scowl. "Don't make me bring up why you were banned for three months from the games."

"Hey! I keep telling you, they were just really lucky pants!"

That of course sends Skylar into another round of giggles because everything is funny right now. Cayde stands and walks them to the door, his Ghost and the feed following him. His housing is much larger than Skylar's, consisting of three different rooms rather than just one. They talk for a few more minutes at the door about guns and promising new guardians and when that is finally done, and the door is closed, six minutes have passed. The Exo glances up at the feed, a smile still on his face, and then makes his way back to the kitchen/rec area they were playing the game in. From what is caught on the screen, his place is actually rather clean, even his kitchen counters of black and red tile are clear of dishes.

His fellow hunters are waiting for him when he gets back, having just finish a conversation of some sorts as the fee catches the Nightstalker's nickname for the blade dancer at the end. Tevis is standing and cleaning up the table, gathering up the cards into one pile. Skylar is now lounging on the table, head burrowed into folded arms as she watches Tevis. Cayde doesn't say anything at first, just starts picking up glasses and setting them near the sink. When he turns around he meets his old friend's eyes and gives an easy going smile.

"Don't worry about paying me back, I was only teasing." Cayde knows Tevis does more for the Vanguard than any amount of glimmer can ever compare. The hunter just nods his head, finishing up putting the cards back into a neat deck again. He glances at Skylar when she yawns and Sterling appears at that, nudging her shoulder.

"Guardian, we should get going," he mothers, and Tevis snorts slightly when she waves him away. Cayde shakes his head, walking over and looking over his rookie.

"Naw, probably not the best idea tonight Sterling," he points out. "She's completely wasted, and we have reputations to keep. She can just crash here tonight." When he gets a suspicious glower from the Ghost he holds up his hands. "I'll sleep on the couch! Come on, you know me better than that!"

Sterling just gives him something close to a huff, his pieces spinning.

Cayde looks at Tevis who just smirks and shrugs his shoulders. Ghosts are the closest things Guardians have to family in most cases so they do tend to be protective. "Okay," Cayde murmurs, putting his hands on Skylar's shoulders. "Come on Sky, let's get you to bed." It's a bit of an act, watching the female hunter grumble and then sit up and stand up. She's trashed, but not as bad as she used to get, she still has some sense in her. No one can blame her for drinking and no one ever will. It's a common vice among all of them, but Cayde still looks bothered as he leads her from the room. "Be right back," he calls over his shoulder, Sterling following behind.

"Sleep well, Little Falcon," Tevis calls from behind and Skylar snort slightly mumbling about not being nearly as tall as him. Cayde chuckles slightly, clearly enjoying her enamored state which only makes her Ghost glower at him more.

Hands still on her shoulders from behind the two make their way through the main room, dodging around an old couch and three different book cases, though only one seems to hold books. The others have a slew of objects from past adventures and soon enough the feed is out of the room and into the bedroom, which has a larger bed than most but is covered in weapons hung on the walls like all the others. There's a chair near a sliding door that leads to a tiny balcony and as Cayde is on one of the top floors in the tower, it's a great view, the sky pitch black and moon half full.

The only other thing in the room is a guitar leaning up against the wall near the bed. It's old, something Cayde found in a decaying music store in old America, two of the metal wires are missing and a small crack is near the center hole. It's never been played, but the Exo had never gotten rid of it.

Skylar still has enough sense to sit down on the edge of the bed on her own as her partner set himself down on the night stand nearby. She's not wearing armor thankfully, and her boots are near the door out - a habit she's always had. All there is to get off really is her cloak and her normally nimble fingers fail her as she tries to get at the hook and eye latch, brows furrowing. "Oh for the love of..." She sighs and the scene is oddly reminiscent of the first time they met. The camera zooms in as Cayde leans over and grabs her hand to stop her and take over.

"What would you do without me?" he teases, crouching to get to her eye level and easily undoing her cloak. Skylar is eyeing him quietly as the fabric slips off her shoulders and pools around her waist. Clearly his jest means more to her than just that, and given what's been said before, it's not surprising. There's a look in her eyes that has Cayde pausing and he tilts his head, curious. "What?"

"I just..." she closes her eyes, taking in a deep breath. "I'm pretty sure I'd be dead by now, without you, I mean," she admits sadly, opening her eyes slowly again. Maybe she's not as drunk as everyone thinks she is. Maybe it's all an act and she overplays it to distract herself because she knows better that to get that drunk ever again.

Cayde gives her a look that's somewhere between shocked and pained, and sets his hand on her shoulder. It's all too easy to forget with how happy she acts, that she really is still nearly as hurt and scared as the day he gave her the Ace of Hearts. Better, but still healing.

"You shouldn't say things like that," he grumbles. "We both know you're a badass, you'd be fine."

"Not after Crota," she states before he can say any more. Her eyes wander back up to his and she gives a small, trying smile. "Maybe even before that." She says it so softly that the camera hardly picks it up and Cayde just stares at her, confusion in his brightly lit eyes. It's clear he doesn't like what's she saying, but there's more to it than that. More to those words and they both know it. He shakes his head and takes in a breath.

"Listen Sk-"

His words are gone, smothered and retracted and from the view of the camera it's easy to see what the female hunter was planning, the way she had leaned in, but the Exo hadn't seen it coming at all. Still there's no way around what's seen now, with Skylar's lips pressed firmly over his mouth, her eyes half lidded as she stares him straight in the eyes for one long moment that could have spanned eternity. Then she slides them shut and presses harder. If an Exo's eyes could widen, they would have, but even without that, the shock written over Cayde's face is evident and he blinks a few times quickly as if to make sure he's really there.

He is, and just like the reckless sharpshooter he is, Cayde tightens his hand on her shoulder and presses back, _presses_ because Exos can't really kiss, not like a human can. Skylar doesn't seem to mind either way and her arms reach out, resting over each shoulder and crossing behind him as she tilts her head to the side. The Exo closes his eyes for a moment, his free hand, brushing over her neck and into her hair.

A visible shiver racks up her spine, and even though barely a minute has passed, that uncontrollable reaction, breaks them apart. Cayde pulled both his hands and mouth away from her, eyes snapping open. He looks confused again, pain etching his suddenly clenched jaw. Skylar opens her eyes much slower, blinking in a haze of liquor and hormones. She looks like she might say something, but the Exo shakes his head slowly, bringing his hands up and gently pulling her arms away from him.

"You need to get some sleep Sky," he whispered and quickly stood up, dropping her arms to her sides. His face in nearly that of the normal, unreadable Exo face and Skylar is too tired and drunk to have it in her to argue, or at least that's what one can assume as she silently agrees and licks her lips as she stands and pulls back the covers. She slips into bed and rolls to her side, looking away from him quickly after that and the Exo simply waits, unmoving for a moment before reaching out and running his hand over her hair once and pulling back. "Night Rookie."

She doesn't reply, and the camera feed follows him from the room as he flicks off the light. He's not alone in the next room, Tevis is leaning on the wall near the door, arms crossed over his chest, eyes closed. Once Cayde has clicked the door shut he lets his arm fall to his side and sighed, shoulders slumping.

"How much of that did you see?" he grumbles quietly and his friend opens his eyes at that question, meeting his gaze, the camera zooming out to comfortably capture both of them.

"Enough to know you're an idiot," he answers calmly. "After all, who pushes the person they care about away like that?" His words get the Exo bristling defensively, shoulders going from slumped to tense in seconds.

"I'm not...It's not like that-"

"The only one you're fooling is yourself Cayde," Tevis butts in, frowning. "If it was true you wouldn't have waited that long to push her away, hell you wouldn't have given her that gun the way it was. Might at well have wrote her a damn love letter."

"She doesn't-"

"Wrong again," the Nightstalker cuts in once more, pushing away from the wall. "And no, she didn't do it because she was drunk. Do I seriously have to spell it out for you?" He scowls at his commander and friend. "That woman has cared about you more than you know for a long time. I know because she told me once when we went out drinking a year back." He snorts, shaking his head when the Exo opens his mouth to say something. "If anything she becomes way too honest when she drinks. Doesn't sugar coat anything."

Cayde quite suddenly looks agitated. Like a cornered cat, he pushes past his friend and walks into the main room. "It's not that simple Tevis, and I think you know that," he hisses, keeping his voice low as to not wake the subject of their slowly progressing argument. The frontier master follows him, face calm once more as if to help balance out the emotions of his friend.

"I know it's not," he agrees with a nod. "Nothing worth having ever is. But you need to make up your mind about her Cayde, because if you don't you might miss your chance. She might move on."

His words leave a tense silence in the room, one that engulfs both male hunters as they hold each other's gaze, the seconds ticking by on the clock. It's like a challenge or a bet, but this time it's not for money and neither of them is eager to fold. After a good five minutes Cayde finally seems to find a way to voice his thoughts.

"Something you want to share Tevis?" He doesn't get the answer he wants, instead his friend smirks at him and the pulls his ghillie fashioned hood up over his head.

"Maybe, maybe not, but you sure you want to wait to find out Cayde?"

With that, the Nightstalker heads to the door, shutting it behind him without another word, leaving Cayde to stand there looking blindsided again. He looks up to his partner recording all of this after a moment and then sighs and sits heavily on the couch.

"I should ground him to Earth for that," he grumbles to himself, suddenly sounding tired. He could do that, but it's obvious he won't.

After all, it's all true, and he knows it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a beautiful people of fanart from the lovely Savbakker. Check it out on their Tumblr or on mine as I reposted it there under FeatherFang. Thank you soooo much!


	29. Entry Log 91 - 00:45:26

The feed has been going for a while now, nearly twenty minutes of a Vanguard meeting that Cayde's said his few words about and then spent a portion of it not paying attention as Ikora goes off on a tangent about the Vex. He blinks a few times as she stops, closing the book in her hand with a harsh snap, making the Exo finch slightly. Zavala rubs his eyes with a forefinger and thumb, looking back over the data they've collected about Mars thanks to Haar-2's mapping work over the last few months.

"I'm beginning to truly understand why Osiris was so pinpointed on their movements, the Vex are up to something, that much is certain, but as to what we can't truly be sure." He looks to his teammates. "How are things going so far on Phobos?"

"We don't have a lot of intel on the moon yet," Cayde admits. "The fortress is heavily armed and with all the new construction appearing to take place it's hard for even a hunter to get in easily."

"Agreed," Ikora states with a sharp nod, placing her hands on the table, a finger dragging over the edge of it. "I'm having Winter look into it at the moment, as I'm sure you know," she informed the commander, who gave a small nod of his head. "Hopefully she'll have something viable soon." As one of the oldest members of Ikora's Hidden, the warlock was sure to find something.

"I suppose that ends our meeting for today then," Zavala concludes after a glance from one to the other. "Good work."

"Go team!" Cayde cheers half heartedly in reply and Iroka rolls her eyes, but continues to give him a look of mild interest. After a few moments the Exo can't seem to help himself. "What?"

"You've been rather quiet lately," the warlock points out, rifling through a stack of books. "Something bother you?" she's concerned, that's clear in her questioning tone, but the Exo seems unhappy about answering, shifting his gaze away towards the camera.

"Just have a lot on my mind I guess." He leaves it at that and while his two teammate exchange a look, neither of them push him on it. It's only a few minutes later on the time clock that the footsteps of someone walking down the stairs is heard. Panning to look to the entrance, Skylar appears moments later with her attention on securing a buckle on what appears to be a new chest piece. It's sharply colored in her normal dark blue and orange ensemble and glows with nearly a dozen welded on red eyes that appear alive at a glance. Her hands drop to her sides as she reaches the end of the stairs and walks up to the table, camera panning wide to look at the scene.

Cayde seems hesitant at first but quickly shakes off whatever is bothering him, moving forward to take a data screen file from her as she hold it out. "You can strike one more Fallen trying to gain ranks into Kell off your list," Skylar informs him, a smirk gracing her lips. "Thing never knew what hit it, left his followers scrambling for the ships."

Cayde nodded his head, clicking through the screen to look over her notes. "You always snag the high risk Fallen bounties don't you?" he mused curiously, glancing at her. Skylar meets his eyes with a look of quiet resolve that's somehow laced with longing and the Exo looks quickly back at the data.

"I've never liked The Fallen," she agreed. "There's a weird sense of satisfaction I get from taking them down. Can't tell you why though. Just a feeling." She shrugged her shoulders and her Ghost, Sterling, hummed as if in agreement as he floated over one shoulder.

"Right..." Cayde murmurs, and clicks a few more things on the pad before setting it down. "Glimmer should be in your account." It's short, to the point, and all three people around him catch that something is off. The lack of teasing and boasting is a dead giveaway and Skylar eyes him quietly, pressing her lips together into a thin line. She waits another long minute, as if waiting for him to say something more, than brushes her hand through what seems to be freshly trimmed hair, probably done with her own knife.

Then, all at once she turns her attention to the Warlock at the table. "Ikora?" Her sudden nervous undertone gets not only the human's attention, but the other two as well, though Cayde seems to be trying to act otherwise. The warlock tilts her head and smiles at the amber haired woman.

"Yes Guardian?" Curiosity is mingled in the normally wise toned leader and Skylar seems to hesitate again. Glancing back over to Cayde for a second as he stares down at the maps on the table, one of his hands fiddling with a pair of dice. Then she glances at Sterling who blinks a few times and nudges her shoulder gently. She closes her eyes for a moment and then looks back at the dark skinned warlock.

"I'd like to accept your offer from before. About becoming one of the Hidden."

The sound of the dice clattering onto the table is sharp in the suddenly stunning silent room. Even the few officers and Frames in the room have gone quiet. All three leaders look surprised though in different ways. Zavala seems most accepting of the choice if his small smile is anything to go by. Ikora's smile simply widens, pleased, though clearly still surprised by the hunter's bluntness.

The camera focuses on Cayde for a moment and the Exo seems frozen at the news, his dice and maps left forgotten on the table as he stares at the hunter he's personally trained for two years. It's rather easily to tell she hadn't mentioned this to him before, hadn't told him in advance of her choice. Skylar, surprisingly, completely ignores him as Ikora steps closer to her.

"Are you sure?" The warlock asks, and this time there is no hesitation, just a firm, single nod of her head. Ikora returns the gesture, her hands clasping behind her back in thought. "Very well. Return here in a few hours once normal Vanguard duties are done. We will speak more of this then Skylar."

"Thank you," she says softly and after one more glance about the room, eyes lingering just a second longer on her mentor's form, she turns on her heels and leaves the room, cloak fluttering behind her. Cayde watches her go, mouth slightly ajar as the feed zooms in, Artemis moving closer to her partner.

"Cayde..." the Ghost begins and that snaps him out of his stupor, shaking his head and blinking.

"Wait just one… Skylar, get your ass back here!" he demanded, but his rookie was too far down the hall now to hear him - or she's ignoring him - and the Exo huffs. He glances at his teammates and then moves after her. "I'll be right back."

The camera flickers to both of them, but neither looks surprised. In fact, Zavala almost looks pleased at his departure as the screen flickers back to the Exo as he hurries after Skylar. He catches up with her back on the main plaza floor, the sun halfway through its journey in the sky, partly covered by thick graying clouds. She's turning towards the corridor to head to the bazaar when he grabs her shoulder to stop her, looking just slightly panicked and worried. She stops instantly, turning to look at him, a brow raised but worry etching her features as well.

"Would you hold on a sec?" he huffs and then tugs her off to the side of the entrance for more privacy. She follows him, if only to not make a scene as guardians and workers pass by. Once they're behind a pile of stacked boxes, the human leaning against them with her arms crossed as Cayde's dropped his hand from them. He gives her an exasperated look, one that really makes the plating on his face move to look right. "What the hell was that?"

Skylar tilts her head and frowns slightly before shrugging her shoulders. "What? We've talked about it before and you said yourself it might be a good change of pace."

"But you never told me you were going to. We should have talked about this more, it's a big decision-"

"You haven't really been much for conversation lately," Skylar cuts in, frown pulling tighter on her face. Cayde quite nearly flinches at her tone as she goes on. "It's something I've been thinking about a lot okay? It's what I want. Plus I… I kind of figured it would make it easier on you." Her eyes drop from his gaze, wandering off to the side as she worries at her lower lip, agitated. "You've been avoiding me… and you've clearly been distracted since last week at the poker game." While she doesn't say it out right, it's easy to tell that both parties know what she's talking about. Any chance that Skylar had been too intoxicated to remember went up in smoke, and Cayde's metal features soften slightly as he looks at her.

Three minutes tick my in silence before the normally cocky hunter finds a way to get his mouth to work again.

"You haven't done anything wrong Sky," he starts off, shifting his weight as he steps slightly closer to her, though a good two feet still seems like a mile with both of their tense postures. "I didn't mean to make it seem like you did I just… I need time to think all of this over. Honestly I think you fried my processors," he jokes, but it sounds off, tired and forced. Still, her frown weakens and she relaxes slightly.

"I'm aware. It wasn't how I'd planned on- doing that -but I don't regret it you know." She looks back at him, frown turning to a small crooked smile. She's tired too, the long bounty mission catching up with her. Suprise lights Cayde's face, the gentle flicker of gold in his throat bouncing off his jaw as he opens it slightly as if to speak. She beats him to it. "As for who we are, yeah, I'm aware. It's part of the reason I took the offer, not the main reason, but a perk maybe."

She's talking about how scandalous it might appear to be with her mentor, and that changing her field would help solve that problem. If she wasn't under his direct orders then maybe people would see it as more normal. There's a long beat of silence where Cayde seems to think over her words and then once he has, all he seems to have to say is: "Oh..." Another moment, and his are eyes shifting about, anxiety over the conversation getting to him. "I'm just not-"

"It's alright," Skylar cuts in again, her voice sincere as she pushes off from the boxes and lifts an uncrossed arm. She wavers for a moment, hand lifting towards his face as if to touch the side of it before she seems to think better and rests it on his shoulder instead. "Nothing has to change if you don't want it too. I did kind of throw it in your face, doesn't mean you have to agree. Either way, I couldn't really be your rookie forever," she pointed out smirking now and Cayde blinks a few times before slowly the tension leaves his shoulders and he lifts a hand to cover her own.

"Yeah… Okay maybe it's time I retired that name." He chuckles slightly shaking his head. "Have to think of a new one," his almost normal teasing is back and the both of them lose whatever tension is keeping their backs too straight and Skylar smiles softly, closing her eyes for a moment and taking in a breath. Cayde watches her, glowing blue eyes thoughtful as they trace the marking across her lids. She's not all that happy about how things have gone, anyone who knows her can see that, but she's accepted it either way. He knows that, and after a moment looks at the camera, at his Ghost, as if looking for help. He seems to get some kind of assurance from her and after a moment, he squeezes the hand under his own. "Come on, looks like you could use some food. My treat."

The huntress had barely opened her eyes, her reply nearly voiced when a sharp ping rings over the speakers of the feed and catches both guardian's attention. Hands are dropped and Cayde turns to look at his partner.

"What's up Artemis?" he questions, the sound was that of an alert, one that puts both hunters on edge instantly again. The picture flickers as the Ghost blinks twice.

"I've just received an urgent communication from field agent Tevis," she informs him. "Should I open the channel?" At her explanation Skylar gives the Exo a worried look, one that he takes with all the authority of a leader and keeps his expression calm. Still, it's not hard to see this is a very strange event.

"Go ahead."

A sharp buzzing sounds off on the speakers, too close and too loud. Static is filling the air as choppy words filter though. "C-Cayde? This i-is Tevis. Co-me in." Recognition isn't needed, but his voice is nearly panicked through the static and both hunters realise that instantly. Cayde nods, even though his friend can't see him.

"Yeah, I'm here Tev, what's wrong?" He doesn't have a teasing line, maybe he knows better than to think Tevis would call in the middle of a frontier mission unless he has too. More static filters though, the distant sound of gunfire and a metal screech. Skylar winces, jaw locking together.

"Som-ethings wrong. V-ex movement-t-" It cuts out again and a rough skidding down echos over the mic. "I n-eed backup! Coordinates S-sent."

Concern flashes over Cayde's features noticeable in the way his jaw tilts and his eyes dim slightly and he looks over to Skylar who had gone stock still, pale under her blue markings. Tevis never asks for help. Never. The moment their eyes connect she unfreezes in an instant, blinking and flickering her gaze from the screen to her long time friend. Something passed between them unspoken as static rolls over the speakers like waves. Then the amber haired woman gives a nod of her head, whatever exhaustion she is feeling pushed behind her training.

"Send me those coordinates, I'm on my way," she instructs quickly, her Ghost appearing in a flicker of Light at his name. "Sterling, transfer FWC's rocket launcher from my vault. I think I'll need the firepower." She's going into mission mode quickly, her helmet appearing in her hand at a silent gesture. She turns to leave but her name on Cayde's vocals stop her and they lock eyes once more. He hesitates only a moment, the uncommon look of seriousness perches on his face.

"Be careful Skylar." Is all he says, but something about how he says it with such a quiet tone and a worried edge seems to mean more. Words left unsaid for a conversation that seems too unimportant now, but really is. Later, it says, because there has to be a later for them, and she really has to make it back from whatever is going on. Because they really need to talk about whatever is going on between them. She gives him a small smile and nods, understanding, before she Blink Steps back into the plaza area, the beginning of a radio conversation with Amanda lost as she heads towards the hanger with hurried steps.

Cayde watches her for another second before turning to his partner again. "Tevis? You still there? Helps on the way, hold on." His words are only answered by more stadic and the hunter curses under his breath, the feed zooming in as his partner nears him. "Turn off the recording, maybe that's interfering. Tevis, can you read me?"

The video fades quick on command, the sounds of Cayde's footsteps as he begins to move and his unanswered words lingering in the darkness like a echo in a cave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, we all knew this was coming and it still broke my heart to do so. Prepair for all the angst.
> 
> Remember to come bug me on Tumblr FeatherFang
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	30. Entry Log 92 - 01:37:11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare to cry...that is all.

It's late. One doesn't even need to look at the clock in the upper corner of the feed as it turns on to know that. The Vanguard room is all but empty, side lights are turned off or on low and through the huge back windows the moon looks huge in the sky, just passed half a waxing cycle. Everyone is gone, even the Frames, leaving the three lone leaders to stand in utter silence around the table, the open comms channel buzzing with stadic.

Ikora and Zavala share a look, worry and dread passing between them as they look to their sharpshooter. Cayde doesn't move, simply staring at the small comms device on the table as it buzzes, hands planted hard around it to keep himself upright. He's clearly waiting for something to happen, but from the look on the other's faces, he's been doing that for quite a while now.

Another long minute passes on the clock before with agonizingly slow movements, the Exo lifts one hand and shuts off the open channel, leaving the room in stark, haunting silence that almost makes it seem too loud. This room is never quiet, except now, but it remains that way for a long while as the timer ticks up.

"Maybe it's just a bad area," Ikora begins, but Cayde shakes his head to stop her, drawing his hands back to stand straight, his bright eyes dimmed slightly.

"There hasn't been word for hours Ikora. Not from either of them." He drags a hand over the top of his hood like one might through their hair and curses. "I shouldn't have let her go. She was exhausted, probably not thinking that straight."

"She agreed to go, knew well enough what she was doing," Zavala stated in argument, drawing Cayde's focus. "Tevis is a friend to both of you, she would have gone even if you'd refused to let her." He had a point and the hunter snorts softly at that, agreeing.

"You guys don't have to stay," he murmurs, heaving a sigh. "I won't be able to sleep if I tried right now, but that shouldn't stop you." The way he says it neither of his friends seem to be able to tell whether or not he wishes to be alone. Maybe it's both, conflicted with wanting space and the comfort of a friend when he fears he has lost two. An old friend and someone more than just a friend, it's a truth they all seem to know, but don't talk about. Ikora takes the few steps around the table needed to reach him silently and rest her hand on his slumped shoulder.

"It wouldn't be the first time we went without sleep. I doubt it will be the last." She catches his eyes and gives a small, comforting smile and he nods his head, glancing back at the comm as if it would click on by itself once again.

The minutes tick on in silence, nearly twenty since it had started before anything happens again. Soft, almost unheard footstep sound from the front of the corridor where Shaxx normally is, and that has all three leaders perking up from their statue still poses. Ikora's hand slips numbly off Cayde's shoulder when the person enters the room, and it can be no other that Skylar due to her new torso armor even with her helmet still on. Shock dampens the air as she stops at the three steps down into the room, stance military, Sterling hovering just behind her left shoulder. Her armor is coated in mud and the unmistakable brown red of dried blood, a large smear of it over her helmet's visor.

No one seems to know what to say and while Cayde just stares at her, Ikora looks behind her as if expecting - hoping someone else will appear. No one does and Skylar is the first to finally break the tension she could surely cut with her knife.

"May I… Speak with Cayde a moment," she asks, voice even but strained as if she's trying to keep it as such. Ikora stops looking for anyone else to show up, and Zavala's understanding in those simply words is shown on his tired, ageless face.

"Of course Guardian, we were just heading out anyway. We're glad to see you back." There should be more to his words. He has questions, they all do, but he nor Ikora can ask them now. All they can do is give one of the City's heroes this small request. Ikora waits till he is passing her to fall in step with the titan. She sends a fleeting glance at both Cayde and Skylar, but neither respond and as they pass the redhead while her Ghost disappears.

Neither of the hunters moved until the sounds of the other two Vanguard leaders are gone and even then they wait another minute. Slowly, Skylar takes the three steps down one at a time as if each movement is painful and indeed she does appear to be limping a bit. That seems to snap Cayde from his spot next to the table, and he hurries over to her just in time as she stumbles over her own feet, clearly tired, and catches her by the shoulders. Skylar lets out a low sigh, sagging slightly against him, head angled down and Cayde shifts, righting her, but doesn't remove his hands. The video feed moves to show them both from the side, and the lights of her armour along with Cayde's own system lights are the brightest things in the shadowed room.

"Are you hurt?" Cayde tries and she shakes her head, expression hidden behind her blood splattered helmet. She never wears her helmet unless she's on mission, which means something really is wrong and the look on the Exo's face seems all too clear that he already knows. "You're limping," he points out.

"Sprained something I think..." she murmurs lowly, shifting her weight off of her right leg. "It's okay… I'm..." she trails off and shakes her head again, hands clenching into her cloak at her sides. She seems to try and get words out twice, choking on them before finally forcing them out. "Cayde I… I-"

"He's gone, isn't he?" the Exo cuts in suddenly, voice even and quiet, eyes searching her visor. They stare at each other for a long, five seconds on the clock before a sharp, keening sound slips out of the hunteress followed by a low dragging one. A sob. Something Cayde's not used to hearing as it's only shown up twice before, but somehow this is different. Wetter. More heart breaking. His eyes dim at that, jaw tilting into a frown as he swallows. Moving a hand from her shoulder to the side of her helmet he pushes the hood away, gloved fingers finding the compression release on the neck latch. "Let's get this off," he whispers, knowing just how suffocating a helmet can feel when everything else feels wrong already.

It ends up on the ground with a 'thunk', rolling a few inches before simply staying put and rocking back and forth. The camera focusing on their faces, catching the glittering water crawling down Skylar's face. Her eyes are rimmed a purple color due to her blue markings, the rest of her skin flush and tear stained as she lets out a shaky breath. Cayde seems taken aback by the display, as he's never seen the woman outright cry. She'd always been too proud to do that, even at her worst, but now? Now she doesn't seem to care and that seems to strike a nerve in the Exo's mind, expression shifting to one of raw pain as he uses the same hand as before to cup her jaw and wipe at a traveling tear with his thumb. It's his next words that make her close her eyes, sending more water from them.

"What happened?" His question is expected, his tone saddened but still strong. For her. Eyelids twitch but she doesn't open her eyes when she finally speaks.

"I… I found Marvin just inside the Vex gate. He was...Smashed, dead," she murmurs, referring to Tevis' Ghost and the feed jerks slightly for a moment as if Artemis flinched along with Cayde. Skylar sniffs, swallowing down another sob. "Tevis was a lot farther in. The Vex were going nuts, I don't know what caused it, but they weren't even coming after him when I found him, maybe they knew it was… pointless. Hobo had hit him in the back he couldn't move his legs." Opening her eyes slightly, she blinked, more tears trailing down her cheek, some catching on Cayde's still present thumb. Wet, blazing orange gold eyes met Cayde's then, pained and grieving. "He was covered in blood and I tried to move him, tried to get him out of there but he wouldn't… he wouldn't let m-e-" a sob ended her words with a crack, and she looked down, wincing.

That explained all the blood at least. If Skylar had tried to carry him, more than likely the blood had gotten everywhere. Cayde searched her face, the woman who had, until recently, been his rookie, but was so much more than that. "If he couldn't move his legs and his Ghost was gone Sky, Tevis knew he was a goner. Probably didn't want you risking everything for a soon to be corpse," he explained quietly, blinking a few times as his golden light flickered even between his words. Skylar sniffed again smiling sadly, no humor within it.

"Yeah...that's what he said too," she agreed. "I was so helpless… All I could do was sit there and I-" her breath hitched as she looked at him, tears in her eyes. "Cayde I'm so sorry." She'd failed, he'd trusted her to get their friend out alive and in the end she couldn't even bring back his body. Her eyes closed again, head pulling away from his hand but he isn't having any of that, brow plate lowering.

"This isn't your fault," he said firmly, the hum of his vocals sharp, his hand moving to grip her jaw and force it up again, her eyes snapping open in surprise. "Skylar this isn't your fault. Hell, he was probably glad you were there. He wasn't alone in the end." Cayde let out a nearly forced single laugh. "Wish the guy could have at least paid me back though..."

The words sound wrong, twisted and fake. a facade seen through instantly, even though he tries to pull it off because this is Cayde, the carefree, smart ass sharpshooter. It doesn't work, and Skylar gives him a hard look that's half drowned in tears before she shakes her head and then launches herself at him, tearing away from both his hand instantly. She crashes against him hard enough that he is forced to take a step back, bumping into the table behind him as her arms latch around his neck, hand clenching into his cloak. He's stunned again, arms at his sides for a moment as he blinks and she speaks again.

"It's okay," she whispers, face near his neck, ear pressed against the warm humming technology. "You don't have to be strong right now. No one else is here, it's just me Cayde." Her words are a whisper, barely picked up on the mic, but it seems to be what the Exo needs to hear as his eyes shift around the room as if to check to make sure that's really true. Then his shoulders tilt down and his arms move, tangling around her waist and pulling her closer as he tilts his head and lets it rest on the crown of her own.

He doesn't say thank you, nor does he say anything at all after that. Words don't really express the pain they are both feeling for the chunk that had been torn out at the loss of their friend. Exos can't cry like humans and Cayde wasn't one to lose his cool, but he looked devastated in those moments. Shutting his eyes to the world the light in his throat flickered as a shudder ran through his frame. Skylar sniffs again, a quiet sob, echoing in the room and his arms tightened around her and she didn't protest at all.

Later, when the pain is less raw, they will speak more about what happened. About the faint purple glow that flickers over Skylar's left arm, and about how she got a limp. Later they'll get drinks and share memories, but right now they don't speak. They barely move. It's a pleasant enough silence, a safe place to hide wrapped tight against each other, something only ever found in another living soul's touch.

The camera records another fifteen minutes of this before Artemis seems to realise nothing is going to change for a while and let's the feed click off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was always kind of annoyed that it was pretty clear Cayde and Tevis were friends but that our lovely Exo tried to act like loosing him was nothing, thus this came about.
> 
> This chapter kind of killed me for a bit. I fell in love with writing Tevis and I was sad to let him go... ah well.
> 
> Be sure to let me know what you think and come ask me a question over on my Tumblr!


	31. Entry Log 95 - 00:43:56

The world is covered in white. Snow drifts down around the camera feed, coating the main plaza of the tower in a dusting of sparkling ice crystals. Such weather normally causes the world to seem quiet, as if the blanket of snow muffles everything, but that's not the case now. Spirited music plays through speakers, the chattering and laughter of guardians and civilians alike see to it that The Dawning is anything but quiet.

It's halfway through the week long event, and Guardians out in the field have had a chance to make it back to celebrate. Everyone is in high spirits as dark blue and gold banners flutter in the wind with tiny silvery lights making patterns on walls. Cayde leans on the railing that overlooks the area, dressed mostly the same though he's ditched his armor and cleaned up a bit for the formal event below. It's not often that guardians are seen in anything but armor and weapons, but this one time of the year has them pulling out barely used garments made of softer material and brighter colors.

Some dance around in the designated area, laughing and moving so differently it's easy to tell who's a hunter and who's a titan. Others simply stand cluttered in small groups, holding glasses of colorful liquids or packages wrapped in glittering paper. Cayde hums quietly along to the song playing at the moment, upbeat and speaking of friends and crazy plots.

"I see a certain hunter..." Artemis' voice coos teasingly on the mic and Cayde blinks, on point instantly like a hunting dog.

"Oh?"

"Mhm. To your left," her directions are vague but the camera still finds her, as does the Exo. Against all the white, her bright amber locks are all too easy to see. She's wearing a cloak, as normal for all hunters, but this one is white and lined with fur. A blue design is etched on the back, and the hood is pulled up to keep the light snowfall off. She's not in armor either, and it's almost weird to see her not in pants, but the hunteress has dawned a dark blue dress with a flowing skirt that ends at her knees. It's long sleeved and simple, the neck covered up by the furry scarf of her cloak. She's got one of her armour belts resting at her hips, knife at the ready if needed, and she still has her boots on though the black leather and silver metal look spotless from this distance. It's notable that there are three orange slashes going diagonally across one of her boot's legguards. Vermilion Stripes. More than likely other pieces of her armor hold the same sign of mourning and honoring a fellow fallen hunter.

"She looks nice tonight," Artemis chirps and Cayde nods slightly, watching.

She's not alone in her little corner of the plaza, in fact her company is surprising. Corvan is there, and neither hunter seems tense as they speak, a small box in his hands with ripped open paper. Skylar is smiling as they talk, moving her hand animatedly and getting a laugh in return from her friend. Friend. It's easily to tell the Blade Dancer has forgiven him, at least a bit.

After about ten minutes the two hunters part ways and Corvan makes his way towards a table with food on it while Skylar stays put, sipping on the drink in her hand. Only then does the Exo finally move, making his way over to her. She sees him coming when he's nearly there and raises her free hand in a small wave of greeting.

"Make it out of the bunker did you?" she teases once he's standing next to her. Cayde rolls his eyes and smirks.

"Zavala's not that much of a slave driver. I think he wanted to spend some time with Winter since she made it back this morning." After all, The Dawning is about celebrating and connecting with loved ones, there aren't many that can say they get to spend it will blood relatives. Skylar gives a small nod of her head.

"Yeah, she said much the same to me when I saw her." Her golden eyes glance over the Exo for a moment before going back to the sea of dancers in front of them. "You cleaned up nice," she muses and takes a sip of her drink. Cayde chuckles slightly, a nervous edge to it. He's not used to such forward compliments and knowing how she feels about him doesn't help.

"Could say the same of you," he commented, shifting a bit, his eyes tracing the profile of her face as she watches people dance. He doesn't say the words, doesn't need to with how his eyes linger. He likes the look of her, thinks she's pretty if anything. He let's the silence hang for a time between them, listening to the music for a while before he clears his throat. "I think we should talk Sky," he murmurs lowly as to not draw anyone else's attention. She peers at him from the corner of her eye before nodding her head slightly and Cayde leads her off the main floor and towards the front where the overhangs are. The feed follows them as they pass under the shadow of the second floor terrace and come to the railing where Skylar normally star gazes. She doesn't jump over the railing like normal though, and instead just leans her forearms on the top rail, looking over the city with a soft smile with her hand still clutching her glass nimbly. Cayde joins her quickly in much the same stance, and while he looks like he wants to say something, the Exo stays quiet and his Ghost takes that time to float above and in front of them for a better shot.

Skylar doesn't seem in a hurry either and instead outstretches her left forearm into the space beyond the railing, palm up. After a moment, purple light forms an outline around it, thrumming in a spectral way before she curls her fingers in and the outline of a bow made of void energy appears for a moment, the deadly angles of it trademark for Nighstalkers. A parting gift for Skylar from Tevis, she'd told the Exo. He'd given her the last of his Light and while it wasn't a lot, it did give her the ability to use Shadow Shot, just nothing else it seemed. A 'trump card' he had told her.

"You know...I keep thinking about how if I hadn't had this, I might not have made it back," she remarked quietly, turning her wrist and thus the bow. Cayde frowned slightly, looking at her from the side.

"What do you mean?"

"When I came through the portal there was a Gate Lord waiting for me," she told him. This must have been new information not spoken yet because Cayde looked startled, jaw ajar slightly in surprise. "The damn thing almost blasted me right back through the portal and Traveler knows where that would have sent me...but my leg was hurting and it made it hard to run, made my blade useless." She bent her elbow to bring the bow up in front of her face. "But I had this and it was like...Like I could feel Tevis' hands on mine helping me aim. Took it down in one shot." She stared at the energy weapon for another moment before relaxing her hand, the void light dispersing in seconds leaving only a residue of its glow behind on her hand.

"You didn't think that was important to tell me?" Cayde asked, frustration edging his voice. Skylar just smiled slightly looking at him, which had him pausing again.

"Not at the time. We both had enough to… deal with that night I think." She was right. That night had been about Tevis, not her, but Cayde still didn't look too happy about it. Maybe he realised just how easily he could have lost her too. "You know... He said something before he gave me his Light," she commented. Cayde blinked, brow plate raising in the Exo's only way of showing curiosity.

"Yeah? What was that?"

"He told me to tell you… 'Treasure every moment, because it might be your last... and stop fretting you stupid bucket of hardware.' Sounds like him huh?" she mused, laughing slightly and taking another sip of her drink. Cayde didn't join in with her on that, a flicker of seriousness passing over his features before he looks out over the city and hums.

"Yeah... yeah that certainly sounds like him." He taps a metal, ungloved finger on the railing and if it had been flesh, it might have been too cold to the touch given the icicles that hang from it. "He's right though. I've been 'fretting' as he called it. Worrying about things that I shouldn't, things that make it hard for me to be sure I deserve what you've so willingly given me." At his change in topic, Skylar's breath hitches slightly, surprised, but she doesn't make a big deal out of it, simply returning her arm back to the railing along the other one.

"Should I take a guess and say this has to do with you being an Exo, Cayde?" she asks, pressing her lips together. He taps his fingers on the bar again and sighs, which was more than enough of answer for her. Skylar frowns slightly but nods, understanding at least, but not happy. "Tevis said you'd say that… He knew you knew how I felt. Had for while." she sighs, gripping the top rung with her free hand and leaning backwards till it was pulled straight, her feet back on the heels of her boots as she uses the time to set her drink on the pile of boxes behind her. She pulls herself back upright after a moment, finished stretching, hands both free now. "Do you want to know what I told him?" She's not looking at him, which seems to help as the Vanguard leader shifts again, tugging at his hood slightly. He can't help himself either way.

"I get the feeling you'll tell me even if I dont, which I do." He gave her a smirk and she snorts, pulling her hood back and off as the snow has stopped for the moment. The tiny gems dotting it randomly sparkle in the late afternoon light as the fabric folds onto her back.

"I told him, you're more human than some actual humans I've met," she murmurs, biting at her lip as she thought. "You might not have skin and bones Cayde, but you have your humanity. You hide it well but you feel just as much as I do. You worry and care and get angry. I've seen the scars on Corvan's face that prove that." A smile curves her lips up as she spoke lightly of her mentor punching her friend square in the face. "You've always been there for me and as I said before, I probably wouldn't still be here if it weren't for you. I think maybe the term 'human' is kind of a state of mind in this age. You say you don't feel it's fair to me because you're not organic, but you've treated me better than any human or Awoken ever has." She turns her head, catching his bright eyes in her own and her smile widens at his dazed look. "So why wouldn't I willingly give it to you?"

Cayde's eyes search hers, the serious undertone of the conversation not lost on him. "And what is it you're exactly giving me?" They had never really said what 'it' was, but it was pretty clear either way. Skylar smirks, realising he was only half joking with her about needing clarification. Half. She tilts her head and reaches out with her closest hand and ran the pads of her fingers over the back of his nearest hand, ungloved for once and showing off the synthetic material that made it up. The faintly glowing edges of the microchip etched circuits lining smooth warm material thats softer than metal, more pliable, but still not skin.

"Not much I'm afraid. I only remember the last two years of my life as a guardian, my first name… a few distant unpleasant memories." She keeps her eyes on their hands as she spoke, fingers tracing over one of the circuits that runs up his pointer finger. "It's not much, but you can have all of it, we can try, if you want." She's leaving it up to him, no guilt, no strings, just a simple offer to try. Cayde has never been good at being vulnerable, but the way he looks at her hand tracing his, makes him seem that way. Laid bare to the huntress he trained, befriended and let consume his mind.

Somewhere behind him the song changes on the speakers, a soft, slower one, with thrumming guitars not unlike the one in Cayde's room. The Exo closes his eyes for a moment and lets out a long breath that puffs out in a white mist, before reopening them.

"Hunters aren't supposed to be good at speeches Sky," he murmurs with a tease and she snorts, laughing slightly. He shakes his head slowly, looking out over the city. "You know… When I was human, I apparently had a son," he remarked suddenly, throwing Skylar off who raises her eyebrows in surprise. "I have this half ruined journal that I woke up with, and I can't remember him but I apparently wrote to him. His name was 'Ace' and I have no idea if he was actually real or not. Sometimes I still write to him because I want him to have been real." Cayde blows out another long breath as if saying that had relieved him of a great weight. "Tevis was the only person who ever knew about that and now, you do too." He looks back at her, blue connecting with golden orange. "Does that bother you?"

For if Cayde had a son in his former life, it was a given that he'd been with someone as well. Loved someone before, even if he couldn't remember her. Skylar hummed, eyes flickering away for a moment, looking up straight at the feed his Ghost was recording before looking back at him. "We all had lives before these ones. Who's to say what they were or who we were?" She shook her head, smiling. "So no, it doesn't bother me, after all, after everything I've seen, after Crota… I know Tevis is right. I could be gone tomorrow or next week, I have no idea, neither do you. So why worry about what we no longer have and just enjoy what we do?"

Her words appear to leave the Exo speechless as he stares at her. The music drifting like the wind all around him, the words echoing about two very different people who just happened to crash into each other and found out they fit perfectly where they were. Eleven seconds pass on the time clock before Cayde does anything, letting out a small chuckle and flipping his hand over to catch her fingers between his and lock them in place. Leaning over slightly he presses his forehead into her temple, the slope of his horn curving against it. Skylar is smiling, eyes looked at him from the side, her fingers tight around his as he takes in a breath.

"Then that's what we'll do _Skyla_ ," he whispers, a name never heard before, so close to her real one but that sounds entirely different. It sounds like silk instead of a sharp edge. It sounds like home. Skylar doesn't comment on it, though more than likely she will later, but for now she just rests her head into his in silent agreement. The chorus of the song is playing in the background, uplifting and beautiful and like all hunters Cayde can't stay still for very long. He pulls away gently after only fifteen second have passed on the timer, and then tugs at her hand, a nonchalant grin cresting his face. "Dance with me." It's not a question, in fact he doesn't even give her time to really protest as he pulls her away from the railing. Not that she seems to mind.

"What? Cayde you never dance!" she points out. "Do you even know how?" she gets a string of laughter in response and Cayde looks back at her, eyes glowing brighter than before with excitement.

"Who do you think I am Sky? We're hunters and you're a Blade Dancer. We're going to knock their socks off."

That gets Skylar laughing too because this is the Cayde she knows and cares for, and he's ridiculous and kind all at once. She doesn't protest at all, doesn't even agree, just walks with him back towards the central plaza with their fingers wound together. The music is somehow perfect despite its age and the fact that it's ending. Because it's not their end, just the beginning, and as they walk the tune and words fade with the feed as Artemis gives them what little privacy she can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always some lore has been slipped in there. We don't know a whole like about how each class operates other than the fighting styles and for me, the Vermilion Stripes were really important for hunters. We don't know a lot about how guardians mourn, but we do know what hunters do for fellow hunters.
> 
> Also, it should be mentioned that awkwardly, Skylar's original pet name was 'Ace', thanks for making that inappropriate Bungie...
> 
> I like 'Skyla' better anyway :P
> 
> What do you guys think?


	32. Entry Log 100 - 00:22:12

"...and that's it for the semi-finals, Guardians! The finals will commence after a short 15 minute break!" Lord Saladin's booming voice comes over the speakers as the video flickers onto a bar screen, one of Cayde's regular hangouts. Said Exo is leaning into the booth of his lounge, glowing green drink in hand as his eyes finally slide away from the live video feed on the TV. He's got a few people around him, nameless faces that tend to slink around the bar. Right now they all look a bit frustrated as Cayde laughs and divides the pile of glimmer on the table in half, shoving half of it to a female Exo while he takes the rest.

"You win some, you lose some guys!" he teases, a wicked smile on his face. "Never should have bet against my team, you guys know them, it was a bad idea!" there's some grumbling from his words but they all shuffle off, apparently not interested in playing another round. "Aw, come on guys..."

A snort from off camera has both Cayde and the feed looking towards it. After a moment of focusing, a long time absent face appears. Shiro-4 has a raised brow plat directed at him, arms crossed lazily as he looks at his commander. "You know, I would think after being gone for three months you would have changed at least a little. Nope, same old Cayde," he deadpans, taking the few steps needed to sit to the side of his fellow Exo. The video widens then to get them both in view, and Cayde chuckles, shrugging.

"Hey why change something that's working just fine?" he replies taking a sip. "Been a while Shiro. How's the Reef treating you?"

"Ag," the brightly colored hunter blanches as a bartender drops a drink in front of him and he waits till they've wandered off to speak. "Don't get me wrong, I'm honored that I was chosen to help Variks clean out the last of the Fallen Wolves, but the Awoken there are so boring. Nothing like Cassy," he grumbled scratching his neck. Cayde just smirks.

"I did warn you," he pointed out. "How's Cassidy doing these days anyway?" Cayde hardly ever got the chance to catch up with one of his top scouts and friends. Shiro seems to understand that, and doesn't mind humoring him while they wait for things to get going again on the TV.

"She's good. Bashing and crashing on the front line like any titan," he jokes and the amusement on Cayde's face clearly shows that he still thinks it's funny that the Exo is dating a titan of all things. An awoken titan at that. Taking a swig of his drink he gives his leader a curious look right back. "Speaking of. She sent me a message a few days ago about something pretty interesting she saw. It involved a certain Exo Vanguard and his former star rookie walking around the shops holding hands." The smirk on his face rivals Cayde's and for once the Gunslinger seems at a loss for a comeback, shrugging his shoulders. He simply gives the younger Exo an even look.

"And?"

"And? And! Seriously?" Shiro exclaims and it might have gotten people's attention if the bar wasn't already noisy and if people weren't used to Cayde causing those kinds of reactions. He puts his free hand on the table. "Skylar had been pining endlessly for months while you acted like nothing was going on and the moment I leave for a while something happens? So what happened?"

"You sound like a gossiping old lady Shiro," Cayde teases, resting his elbows on the table. They stare at each other for a moment before he sighs and gives in to the exasperated look. "Things just… changed okay? After what happened with Crota and then Tevis… shit. I couldn't lose her too okay? I realized I was harping over things that meant nothing." He taps his fingers on his glass. "It just took me some time to sort things out."

"The Exo thing?" Shiro asks, cocking his head and Cayde shrugs again, suddenly finding interest in his glass. Shiro rolls his eyes. "Hey, we all have to come to terms with it at some point and yeah I'm sure it would bother some organics. But not all of them. Cassy doesn't mind and neither does Sky or half a dozen other mixed relationships I could name off." he raises his glass at Cayde and raises his brow plate again. "If you need any pointers, just say the word."

The Vanguard huffs, eyes glowing brighter for a moment. "I've got that covered thanks," he grumbles uneasily. "Even if I didn't - which I do - I'd have plenty of time. Skylar needs it, she's not… well she's not experienced as far as I know. Acts like it too." He smirks, and somehow the way his jaw curves makes it almost a tender expression. "...It's cute."

Shiro snickers, enjoying all of this way too much. "Well, that's not too uncommon really. Though it's not like she didn't have the options. Just never took them." He swirled his glass, thinking for a few moments before looking back at his friend. "I'm happy for you guys though. After I heard what happened with Tevis… I was worried." His tone softened, growing slightly sad. "It couldn't have been easily for her to see that, or for you to find out that way."

Hunters always seemed to know when one of their own had fallen.

"You don't need to worry about me," Cayde assured him, finishing off his drink and flagging the bartender for another. "I miss the guy sure but… well, we all know the risks." A staple statement from a leader, nothing more, and both Exos know it. They stay quiet for a few minutes then. Enough time ticking by on the clock for Cayde's new drink to arrive and for him to take a gulp. Then Shiro shifts and changes topics.

"Where is she right now anyway?" he asks and Cayde seems to be about to reply before the booming voice of the Iron Lord rings through the speakers again, the finals about to start. Cayde gestures to it, turning Shiro's attention, while Artemis shifts the camera back to the screen.

"She's there, actually," he states, and sure enough as the screen shows both teams all huddled up before the match, Skylar is spotted by way of her Tarantella chest plate. She's off to the side of the team, flanked by Z and Corvan. Noble, Haar, and Will are there too, all looking dashing in their Iron Banner gear. "Made it all the way to the finals this time."

"You're shitting me," Shiro mutters, surprised. "I didn't think Corvan would let her join them, or that she'd want to be on his team again." As he spoke the match started, the game type was Rift, and having three Hunters on the team was a gold mine verse only one on the other.

"Yeah well, Skylar made the effort to patch things up with him during the Dawning. She said she'd lost enough friends when I asked her. Corvan seems to have learned from his mistakes too. Besides, Skylar's one of the fastest hunters I know. They'd be stupid not to have her for Rift Ball." As if to prove that, on the screen Skylar blink stepped past a titan, Haar covering her with a shotgun as she picked up the glowing purple ball and darted off towards the goal. She was fast, Blink Stepping often to make sniping her nearly impossible. She had three enemies on her tail when she skidded into the area and just barely missed a throwing knife as she plunged it into the goal, decimating all three guardians. Saladin roars over the first goal in the game and things continued.

"Damn," Shiro started, whistling. "This will be a good match," he stated even as a Warlock face planted the Blade Dancer into the ground with a grenade. He made a sympathetic sound as her Ghost revived her and Cayde chuckled.

"Hey, no worries. They're just getting started. I'm sure they'll kick ass, I'd bet on it."

"...You have to say that, she's your girl," Shiro teased and there's a sound off screen that's clearly metal on metal smacking each other. "Ouch! Okay, okay, sorry!"

Cayde chuckles as does his Ghost as she floats back towards her partner, feed still on the match. "You're right though, she is my girl, and that's exactly why I know they're going to win. They don't call her The Phantom for nothing you know."

And sure enough, he was right.


	33. Entry Log 104 - 00:15:03

"...He found it either way. Luck ass," Cayde's voice came on as the video focused, revealing the Vanguard room once more. He's leaning on the table with his forearms, speaking with his teammates, a cocky grin plastered on his face. "Leave it to Z to actually figure out where Shin Malphur's gun was hidden. Super sweet hip fire on that thing." It's a rather normal day, with Cayde boasting about one of his hunters. Zavala shakes his head slightly, amused if only slightly.

"Well, I suppose it's a good thing. With Corvan running around with The Thorn… It would have been wise to have destroyed that gun."

"Naw, Corvan isn't the type to turn on us. Yor was always a bit… unhinged, we all know that," Cayde offered in defense of his fellow hunter, having finally forgiven him. Ikora raised a dark brow.

"And what happened with Crota isn't a bit worrisome anymore?" At her statement, Cayde's eyes go dim slightly and he sighs.

"I'm not saying it wasn't, but he seems to have learned from his mistake. You didn't see the way he looked after Skylar when she was ignoring him outright. He cleaned up his act, Dredgen never even tried."

"Cayde does make a point," Zavala agreed. "If anything it will help that those three hunters are all friends. They tend to keep eachother in line." The conversation diverges from there, each Vanguard leader reporting their findings for the day. It's getting on the later side of the afternoon and slowly people are beginning to clock out of their shifts for the day. After eleven minutes have passed by on the clock, footsteps are heard and the camera swivels to greet Skylar as she walks down the stairs. Her helmet is nowhere in sight, the Ace of Hearts in place on her hip. She glances to Cayde for only a moment before walking over to Ikora and summoning Sterling so he can transmit data. The warlock's Ghost meets him halfway and the dark skinned human smiles.

"Welcome back from your first mission agent," she greets, raising her right hand in a fist and placing it over her heart. "Embrace a new skin and become the many," she states. Skylar smirks at her and echoes her gesture.

"We are as unseen. We are as death," she answers, the greets part of The Hidden's mandate. Ikora seems pleased as the video glances to Cayde, the Exo is watching from the corner of his eye as he reads over a report. There's a soft smile there, one that shines with approval despite the fit he had about losing her to a warlock.

"Looks like you found some good data," Ikora states as she looks over the newly transferred report on her own data pad. "I thought there might have been something hidden in that old church. This should give us something to chew on for a while. Nice work Skylar." Setting that pad down she nods once. "Try to get some rest for the last of the week. You were gone a while. I'm sure people have missed you," her words turn slightly playful at the end, eyes glancing at the Exo for the briefest of moments. It's still enough and Skylar flushes, smiling slightly before nodding her head.

"It is my honor," she states in return. "I'll see you later Ikora." With that the hunter turns to leave and because he's Cayde, he can't very well just let her go.

"Hey now," he calls out, stopping her as she half turns to look at him. "What about me? Come on, how can you ignore this face?" he raises his brow plates and Skylar can't seem to fight the smile on her face. She shakes her head and saunters over to him. Her posture is a bit tense due to the others in the room, but from the camera's wide view of the entire table, both other leaders have busied themselves and thus the video zooms in on the hunters.

"You know I wasn't," she grumbles half-heartedly. "I just figured since we were meeting for dinner in an hour you could wait."

"Ag. You sure you can't just take me with you now?" he complained and Skylar blushes again, biting her lip. The Exo blinks once and then seems to realise how she took his words. "Oh that is not what I meant and you know it."

"I know," she replies, smiling as she reaches out with a gloved hand but seems to hesitate, eyes flickering around the room again. It's a bit odd to see the hunter so unsure and it's reminiscent of the first time they were in an elevator again, back when everything had been too much and yet everything had been so little. The Exo just smirks at her and Skylar only gets a second to realise hes up to something before he grabs her hand and yanks her forward. It's exactly what he wants as he pulls her into a hug and she flinches, surprised and nervous all at once as she tenses. "I thought we agreed not to … to do this," she hissed, face flushing but Cayde just chuckles.

"We discussed it yes, but I never agreed to it. Even if I had well, I hardly ever follow the rules, including the ones I make." He seems to win that battle without any resistance and whether it's how warm he is or if it's just because it's his arm, Skylar relaxes and sighs, returning the gesture after a moment and pressing her temple against his own. Her eyes droop briefly, lost in the feeling of him holding her, of the feeling of safety it brings.

"I missed you," she murmurs and Cayde hums, his hold tightening in response.

"Course you did," he teases gently and then runs a finger and thumb over the edge of her folded up hood, stopping briefly over one of the metal tabs on it. "Missed you too Skyla." The clock counts ten seconds before he pulls away and Skylar takes a small step back but doesn't glance about like a deer this time. She just tilts her head slightly and smiles.

"I need to go clean up," she explains. "I'll see you in a little bit?" It's an unneeded question but the Exo doesn't seem bothered by it, nodding his head.

"Yeah, see you soon Sky," he breathes out and she watches him for a moment before turning smoothly on her heel and leaving the room without another word, cloak sailing behind her. Both the camera and Cayde watch her leave before the Exo hums again and turns back to the work in front of him only to catch Zavala looking at him, a small smile on his normally stern face. The Exo blinks twice looking hesitant before taking the bait anyway. "What?"

Zavala just shrugs his shoulders and shakes his head, picking up a report on the table. "Oh nothing," he replies. "I was just thinking about how Skylar is good for you," he answers off hand. Startled, Cayde stares at his commander for a moment before huffing slightly and getting to work, fidgeting with his gun. A few minutes pass in quiet working order before he seems to find a way to respond to that.

"Yeah, you're probably right."


	34. Entry Log 107 - 00:21:52

The feed flicks on with a scene of the busy part of town near the base of the Tower. It's focused on Cayde as the hunter weaves through people towards a destination, from his pace, it's clear he's in a hurry. Blink stepping past a roadblock of people he rounds a corner, cloak fluttering behind him. Finally, his destination seems to appear as the ramen shop he frequents is in front of him. He ducks his head, using an arm to pull back the hanging cloth that serves as the door, his breath coming out just a bit harder than normal.

The lunch rush is just barely over, given the time on the clock, yet the place is still pretty busy. As he passes the bar, he finds his goal and strides towards it. The camera pans to a table near the back corner, the bright hair of Skylar dominating the gray and dark blue decor of the restaurant. She's looking through a data pad, her other hand around one of two drinks on the table as Cayde saunters up to her. Her eyes slowly move from the words on the blue screen to him as she raises a brow. The Exo gives her an apologetic half smile and bends down to place a kiss on her temple which she leans into, color scattering on her cheeks. He just chuckles and sits down in the chair across from her.

"Sorry about being late. Some last minute hunters came in with reports," he explains, hoping it's enough. Skyler just hums, eyes back on her reading material, but her free hand moves from her own drink to push the untouched one toward him. He looks relieved and picks it up, downing a few gulps to help with his huffing. "Thanks Sky."

"It's not a problem. I kind of figured something came up." She finally lowers the data pad completely, setting it off to the side and then rests her chin on one hand. "I knew the risks of dating a Vanguard leader and I'm not going to get my pants in a twist like Zavala." She smirks at him, stretching the white scar on her bottom lip. "Hunters are just simply... fashionably late."

"I knew there was a reason I liked you," Cayde muses and she snorts.

"Really? Just one?" She takes a sip of her drink and sets the glass back down, giving the Exo the chance to grab at her hand with his. The worn leather of his glove rubs over the back of her bare hand, his eyes briefly catching the falcon feather decorating her arm guard. It's becoming her trademark look and it's a wonder if it's not to honor Tevis just like the stripes on the metal plating of her armor. He catches her eyes in his after that and returned her smile.

"Well, maybe more than one." They're caught up in each other's eyes for a few seconds, minds elsewhere and Artemis takes the opportunity to float over to the window near them and focus the camera in on them. A waiter appears a few moments later and the two hunters break away, realizing they should order food.

Once the waiter is gone again, Cayde gives a small chuckle and leans into the back of his chair. "Well..." he clears his throat and Skylar just smiles and tilts her head. "Banshee said he had some new stock in if you're interested after we eat?" he offers up. It's easy to see Skylar finds it amusing and maybe even a bit relieving to see him fumble. It's only been a month since the Dawning and half of that was spent apart. Still, they were close before, not much has changed besides opening up slowly about how they feel.

"Sounds like a plan," she murmured, eyes darting to the data pad she'd been reading. Cayde catches the small frown that flickers over her face and takes a sip of his drink.

"Everything alright?"

She shakes her head as if to clear it. "Yeah… just some new information Winter uncovered during her last mission. The Hive have been pretty inactive lately but recently it seems like they've been… disappearing." She taps her fingers on the table. "Winter went down into the moon and found one of their nests completely vacated." Her brows pull together and Cayde nods slightly, taking in the information.

Anything to do with Hive set Skylar on edge and he knows that. Even after months of time what happened to her is still clawing at her mind, memories that refuse to be buried. Even now the redhead is staring off into space, not seeing the data pad or the table and her fingers even stop moving. Two minutes tick by and the Exo frowns and reaches for her hand again.

"Sky?" His voice breaks her stare and she flinches, blinking rapidly and looking at him confused for a moment before regaining herself.

"Sorry," she mutters closing her eyes and sighing. Cayde grips her hand tighter, Ikora had warned him about it, about what some Guardians seem to experience after such trama.

"It's alright," he answers and she nods her head, a tired look passing over her features for a moment. Not uncommon among hunters but Cayde still seems worried though he says nothing. "I'm sure the buggers are just trying to regroup still from the loss of their prince. Nothing to worry about."

"You're probably right."

"Course I am."

That gets the smile he's looking for. She squeezes his hand for a moment before pulling away to take a sip of her drink. "We should go dancing again some time," she offers, changing the subject and Cayde raises a brow plate. She fiddles with a stray lock of hair. "I had fun before..." She wants to do something that isn't something a guardian does and Cayde gets that, nodding his head and smiling.

"We did tear up the floor last time, didn't we?" he agrees and the waiter appears again, setting two steaming bowls of ramen in front of them. The Exo leans forward and takes in a breath. "Yum! This is perfect, everything I could want in one place." Picking up chopsticks he points them at Skylar who is fiddling with her own, and trying to get them to work right. She's smiling all the same and he knows she's doing alright. Not great, not even good, but alright and that's a hell of a lot better than it use to be.

"Cheers," she states and taps her sticks against his before digging in. Cayde just chuckles and does the same, resting his free hand on the table, close to her own in case she ever needs it.

* * *


	35. Entry Log 111- 00:18:41

The camera clicked on to the sound of a gasp and a rather hard slam. Due to the rather odd angle and the fact that only the ceiling was visible, one could only assume the Ghost hadn't meant to turn on its camera. Artemis floated upright, the screen panning down and focusing in on the darkness of Cayde's living room. All of the lights were off except the dim hall light that had apparently been left on to the right of the room.

It focuses in on the middle of the room where the couch is, and just barely has moved to it to see Cayde nearly jump a foot in the air at the sudden wake up call. He was on his feet in a second, Ace of Spades out and ready.

"Where's - what's going on?" he snaps, robotic eyes flickering around the dark still room before coming to rest on the camera. It zooms closer, Artemis panning the feed as she moves to rest near his shoulder and he looks around. "Sky? Skylar w-" his voice cuts off and the feed finds out why, the audio just now picking up on a rapid sound. Breathing?

Skylar as it were wasn't on the couch where she must have been before, a disheveled blanket left behind and a data pad on the ground. Sterling is hovering near the end of it, looking in the same direction but oddly not moving towards it. The bladedancer is across the room, back to the wall, knees pulled up against her and one hand gripping her knife as it lays on the ground. She's breathing hard, gasping for air and the light on the feed picks up dilated eyes and shivering shoulders. Her armor is gone, a simple t-shirt and her gear pants in their stead, both appearing darker in places while sticking to her unusually pale skin. The only explanation is that she had Blink Jumped in a panicked state, a lamp nearby knocked over explaining the sound. She holds up her free hand for a moment as if telling him to give her a minute and closes her eyes.

It's all too familiar to three months ago when Cayde woke her up during a nightmare. After a moment she ducks her head and pressed her forehead into her knees and Cayde curses under his breath as she uses her free hand to dig nails into her scalp. One look at the Exo tells you everything you need to know: this has happened before but the worry on his face hasn't seemed to lessen. He put his gun away and then carefully made his way over to her in the dark room, crouching down beside her.

"Sky?" he murmurs and she flinches slightly but doesn't look up, her breathing still loud enough to be heard on the microphone. Cayde waits a second before slowly sitting himself down against the wall as well. He silently reached out an arm and wrapped it around her bowed in shoulders before pulling closer to him. She doesn't resist and seems to relax slightly into the warmth he provides. He takes a moment to use his other hand to get her fingers away from her head, threading his them through her own and laying them on his lap. Then without a word he uses the hand on her shoulder - his thumb more precisely - rubbing a small circle into the side of it at an even pace. "It's alright," he assures her as a tremor racks up her spine. "Just concentrate on my hand Skylar. I'm right here and there's nothing else but me."

It's odd to see the normally energetic Exo so calm, but he needs to be for her. Ikora had told him as much when he'd asked if there was anything he could do. In times like these he had to be the calm one she'd said, and so that's what he is, an anchor for her to hold onto. It takes several minutes. Nearly five tick by on the clock before Skylar let's her arm relax a bit, fingers uncurling from the knife's handle, and her breathing beginning to even out. Her head tilts back and hits the wall behind them with a soft 'thunk', her half lidded gaze haggard as it slides to meet his. Cayde offers her a smile that she doesn't return.

"Sorry," she whispers and closes her eyes, brows scrunching. Cayde's arm just tightens around her in response.

"I keep telling you not to apologize," he responds. "I'm just glad I was here this time. It's worse finding out you had to deal with it alone." There's worry on his metal face as she makes an expression and then sighs, opening her eyes again. There's a sense of dread in her look, or maybe it's exhaustion, bone deep and half defeated.

"I thought maybe things were getting better," she explains and the hand he's holding tightens around his. She won't say it out loud, she never does, but it's one of her many ways of seeking comfort without words. The Exo responds by sliding his arm down from her shoulders and grabbing her waist, easing her onto his lap silently. Her side presses into his chest as she ducks her head to rest her cheek against his neck. After a moment Cayde let's go of her hand and starts running his fingers through her bright hair.

"They are," Cayde argued quietly. "You used to have them all the time right? Different severities but all the time. This is the first one in a week... Unless you're not telling me something." It's a light tease meant to help lighten the mood but Skylar just sighs closing her eyes.

"No. You're right it just feels like every time I let my guard down they come back. " Her eyes open slightly again, one of her hands is near her face, a finger running down the silver material of his throat, distracting herself. "Didn't expect it..."

"You want to talk about it?" the Exo offers, leaving her room to either say yes or no, he doesn't mind what her answer is. He just wants to help. She snuggles slightly against him, a shiver running through her again, the damp clothes not helping matters. She thinks about his offer for a while after that and Cayde busies himself by stroking her hair, eyes staring straight back in the direction of the camera feed.

"The thrawl were ripping me apart again," she said finally, quietly and Cayde's jaw tilts into a frown again. "This time though, Tevis was trying to save me… and they got him too. There was… blood everywhere. He was screaming and I swear I felt his hand touch mine but I couldn't pull him towards me..." she let out a short sharp breath and turned her head to press her face into his neck more soundly. Cayde's eyes dim again, seeming to understand. His grip around her waist pulls her closer.

It was strange how the mind worked, combining the two worst things Skylar had experienced in the last half year. It's trauma the Vanguard leader can't do much about other than be there for her and hope with time that it fades into a distant memory. He hates that, the expression his metal face hints at it by jaw and eye angles. He hates not being able to help her more. "It's alright Skylar," he says again, because really he doesn't know what else he can say. "I'm here..."

"I know," she sounds grateful for that, hands clutching at his shoulder and arm. Her mouth pressed against the silver cording of his throat in a silent thank you and she closes her eyes. A few minutes tick by in silence but neither of them move and Skylar barely has her eyes open again. Cayde hums, shifting a bit before finally taking action. She hardly reacts when he changes his grip and stands, still cradling her to his chest, arms under her knees and back.

"Come on, let's get you to bed." He starts making his way towards the bedroom then and Sterling falls in behind them, leaving her knife behind on the floor. The feed follows him as he makes his way to his room and to the bed, not bothering with the lights before pulling back the covers and setting her down. Neither of them are wearing much armor but he takes the time to undo her belt that holds her Ace of Hearts to her hip and sets both down on a nightstand. That done, he runs a hand over the side of her face, tracing her jaw. "Try to get some rest," he whispers and moves his hand to grab at the covers only for her hand to catch it. He pauses and looks at her, brow plate raising and she bites her bottom lip before tugging on his hand.

"...Stay here," she offers up and Cayde blinks, surprised.

"You sure?" He isn't nervous, not really, but he's cautious all the same. New territory in their relationship. Skylar rolls her eyes and then scoots over on the huge bed. She doesn't say anything but it's clear what her answer is.

A smile lifts his jaw hinges and he let's go of her hand long enough to get out of his cloak and boots, setting his hand cannon next to hers. She's watching him through lazy half lidded eyes and doesn't shy away from the fact that to take off his cloak he has to take off the almost hoody like shirt it's attached to. It leaves behind silver metal and synthetic material that makes up his robotic body. Carefully placed platting defines what would have been human anatomy with little shining lines like microchip circuits instead of veins. She's seen it before, that much is clear, but she still seems a bit shy about it, eyes darting away after a moment of lingering. New, unsettling, and unsure.

"You just want me cause I'm warm," he teases climbing onto the bed next to her. She smiles for the first time that night, it's small and nowhere near the norm, but it's a smile. She's shaking it off slowly, and he takes advantage of that completely. Cayde huffs and grabs at the blankets. "I knew it! Oh to be used for my body…"

That gets a snort and when he lays down on his side to face her, the feed hovers above them catching her shake her head slightly before inching closer and planting a kiss against the base of his horn. "I just… I wanted you to keep holding me," she confesses, eyes darting to the side. The Exo blinks and then chuckles quietly, reaching out and doing as she asked, bending his head slightly to press his forehead against her own, the light of his blue eyes illuminating her skin and making her own eyes look more Awoken than human.

"That, I can do. I warn you though, I tend to kind of spread out in my sleep when I'm comfortable." That gets her blushing and he grins nipping her lips with his mouth plates as if he is claiming a reward. She kisses him back and for a few ticks of the feed they're lost to each other in the affectionate gesture. A small protesting groan escapes the bladedancer as Cayde pulls back, smirking. Straightening his neck back out he lays his chin on the crown of her head and relaxes. "I'm not going anywhere. Night _Skyla_."

"...Night," she murmurs in response, snuggling slightly. It takes her a few moments to really relax in this new, unexplored part of their expanding boundaries. After a few minutes she drifts and Cayde smiles, letting his eyes close as well. It's a rare scene really, to see two hunters so relaxed, a true state of peace as they both get some much needed sleep. When they wake in the morning the world of darkness will continue, but for that moment, for the rest of the night they live and breath separated from it. A small gift so precious it's bittersweet.

Sterling hovers over them for a moment before looking at the feed and then floating over to the table and setting down. Artemis seems to agree with him as she lets out a small sound like a sigh, taking one last moment of video at the two below before she clicks it off.

 


	36. Entry Log 115 - 00:54:36

The Vanguard room is devoid of normal light, instead its filled with the orange of holograms, Cayde's blue eyes, and the eerie green of Eris Morn's corrupted power. The ex-guardian stands with the three leaders around the table listening to an open com system, waiting for it to click on once the mission is active. It's a tense silence and Cayde is fidgeting with his dice again, worry hinted on his face.

"How much longer you think?"

"They should be landing soon," Ikora answers with a small tense smile on her lips. "Don't look so worried Cayde, it makes you seem like you don't have confidence in them."

"It's not that," he argues, frowning, eyes on the hologram that is actually the form of a lopsided planet or moon. "Phobos has been quiet for over a week and then all of a sudden we intercept a distress call from the Cabal? You can't tell me this doesn't give you a bad feeling too." He's antsy and Artemis makes a chirping sound as if to comfort him but the Exo barely looks up at the feed.

"We all do," Zavala states, planting his hands on the table. "Bad feeling or not, it has to be looked into. Cabal rarely ask for help from their own people, it goes against their code. That's why Ikora is sending them in. Winter is familiar with the place and Skylar has worked with her the most out of the rest of the will have each other's back." He's right and Cayde knows that but it doesn't stop him from fidgeting, even as the open com clicks on.

"Owl to Nest," Winter's voice comes in with a bit of static. The Hidden often use code names out in the field for extra precautions. Being both from the Hidden Wing fireteam, Winter and Skylar use their call signs: Owl and Falcon, as for the tower, it differed a lot but the girls had come up with their own bird themed ideas. Ikora looks at both her teammates before answering.

"This is the Nest, we read you Owl. What do you see?"

"This is… something is wrong. The Cabal are fleeing. They aren't even trying to attack us." There's the sound of footsteps and then a few shots of gun fire. "Well, mostly." Over her own voice another is there, farther off but still recognizable as Skylar's even if the words are too muffled to understand at first.

"There's some kind of strange energy over here. Sterling?"

"On it," the southern accent Ghost answers and there a long pause while he analyzes. All three of the Vanguard and Eris exchange looks and Eris runs her hand over the green orb in front of her. "This...I'm not sure what this is." Sterling grumbles. "It's like energy, like our Light but not and somehow Cabal and… Hive?"

Cayde takes a deeper breath at the name but no one in the room comments on it.

"Keep moving," Ikora orders and both women agree and the feed is filled with running, gunfire and field talk. From what they're hearing it sounds like there's more of that black energy the farther they go into the base, and Eris whispered something so low it's not understood. Cayde looks as if he's about to ask before Skylar suddenly shouts over the mic.

"The fuck? Did you- that's not..." she stutters for a moment before she seems to get a hold of her own words. "Nest we just saw one of those black orbs swallow up a Cabal commander."

"What?" Zavala states flatly. "Repeat that!"

More static and a curse over the coms, an explosion.

"Just what we said 'Vala," Winter responds breathlessly. "It's just gone."

"The Whispers… they grow louder..." Eris is suddenly hissing, clutching at the green orb as if in pain. Zavala gives her a concerned look but all of them seem to realize that touching her is a bad idea so they don't move. "I will… endure."

Endure…

Static comes over the coms like a hailstorm, making Ikora wince, voices and sounds distorted and sharp. The room tenses and Eris hisses something again, a name nearly lost under the static. "He comes..."

"By the Traveler..." Winter whispers, her voice strained and half muffled. "Falcon watch out!" Stadic overtakes the feed again and Cayde curses under her breath as Zavala tries to get contact with them again.

"Falcon, Owl. Guardians? Do you read us?"

All they get in return is static and the sounds of battle - gunfire, explosions, and a shrieking sound mixed with a snarl. Ten minutes tick by without any response from either Hidden Agent and with each passing minute all three leaders seem more and more concerned and agitated.

Then finally the sounds die down and the static wanes.

"Vala, we had to retreat," Winter says over the coms, voice tired and grave. Cayde leans forward on the table, ignoring Eris as she murmurs over and over again in some dark tongue.

"Is Skylar..." he trails off, realising he's broken protocol but he can't help it, can't stand not knowing. Neither of his teammates seem to care at the moment, maybe that or they understand, Zavala's face seeming to have aged at the tone his sister is using.

"I'm-m… fine Cayde," the huntress answers over the comm, breathless and shaken. "We got out okay but… By The Nine, we are so fucked." She's not joking, her tone filled with dread and shaking slightly. She's scared and the look that passes over the Exo's face washes away any sarcastic remarks he might have had.

"We need to know what happened," Ikora states finally. "Report to us the moment you return, have your Ghosts ready to show us their captured feeds."

"Affirmative," Winter replies and then the com clicks off without another word from the huntress. Cayde looks from Ikora to Zavala, his hand clenched around the dice there. They all seem to want to say something, all taking glances at Eris, but no one appears to be able to get their thoughts out.

"Sir!" one of the Vanguard workers suddenly shouts from their place in front of a data screen. Zavala turns to look at them, waiting. "A guardian just reported in that a large ship has been spotted near Saturn. Their Ghost sent a shot of it."

"Pull it up on the holo screen," he orders and the worker nods, typing away for a few seconds before the images appears floating in the middle of the Vanguard table. It's a shot of Saturn, the darkness of space all around it. In the focused area is a ship much larger than anyone has ever seen, nearly as big as The Traveler. The dark gray plating, design, and the cold green glow of ship lights all point to one thing and it has Cayde cursing again and Eris shuttering and moaning.

Hive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so The Taken King comes. Poor Sky is going to love dealing with more hive.
> 
> Remember to come visit me on my Tumblr at Featherfang!
> 
> let me know what you think :)


	37. Entry Log 118 - 01: 24:23

The ripping boom of thunder nearly rattles the glass of the windows in Cayde's quarters as the Exo stands in the kitchen area. He's pouring different colorful liquids into two tumbler glasses, a round piece of ice in each one. The storm outside had made the lights vital, even though it's not that late out yet. The camera catches a flash of lightning through a window as the Exo turns, drinks in hand and heads into the main room. A rumble quickly follows, roaring through the walls of the tower as if they are nothing.

Skylar is standing in front of one of the larger windows, arms crossed tight over her chest as she looks out at the world that's blurred by a curtain of rain. Her features are calm, mouth in a relaxed line that betrays nothing to her private thoughts. She's still in full gear, and it's not completely certain if she's just gotten back from a mission or if she simply hasn't bothered to take it off yet.

Cayde silently steps up next to her and holds out one of the two drinks. Her eyes flicker from the window, to the drink, and then to his face and she smiles slightly, taking it from him. "Thanks," she murmures, eyes sliding back to the scene outside as another flash dances across dark clouds. "Think Z's okay?"

Cayde shifts, taking a sip of his own drink before shrugging. "I'm sure he's fine. Got on the ship just fine, now he's just got some ground to cover. We'll hear from him soon enough." he offers and Skylar nods her head, a smile on her face then.

"Eris is going to kill you, you know," she points out. "For what you did to her ship. Zavala might even help, he looked like he was going to have an aneurysm." She looks thoughtful then, thinking back on the day's events with humor. Cayde smirks and shrugs his shoulders again.

"Like I always say: Better to ask forgiveness than permission. You know he would have said no and we needed to do something, not just stand there talking." The Exo sounds frustrated with his team and Skylar shakes her head using her free hand to grab at his wrist.

"I'm not saying you were wrong to do it Cayde - I think it was the right thing to do. War is never an easy thing to deal with and sitting around...that won't bring all those people back." She's speaking of the queen and her awoken subjects. Even though Skylar hadn't much liked her and down right hated her brother, they shouldn't have died that way. She clears her throat a bit, shaking off the sad tone of the moment. "What I'm saying is, Eris is going to kill you," she repeats and he just huffs.

"Naw, she loves me. She just can't admit it."

"You blew up her ship Cayde. I'd be pissed at you too."

"She never used it anyway!"

Skylar just laughs quietly and takes a big sip of her drink as thunder rumbles through the sky again. Her eyes trace the horizon line as its lit up again and she sighs, her smile dimming with her own thoughts. "I should have gone with him," she says solemnly. Cayde looks at her, brow plate rising in question, but she answers before he can ask. "Z shouldn't be doing it alone. That ship had two seats. I could have gone with him." But she hadn't. She'd seen enough on Phobos, seen the Hive dreadnought and had refused.

"You're not really under my orders anymore Sky, you work through Ikora. I couldn't ask you to go against her." Cayde points out. "After what happened, no one is ever going to force you to fight the Hive, Skylar. You had every right to not get in that ship and Z understood that, I understand that." he'd made sure she wouldn't ever have too, spoken with his fireteam about it. It was too soon for her to deal with another war against the Hive.

"I don't want to be remembered as a coward Cayde," she whispers suddenly and he stiffens, surprise morphing to anger in an instant. Those words, that tone - they aren't who she is, who he knows her to be.

"You're not," he snaps and her eyes widen at his tone. Cayde swallows and softens his voice then, the feed blinking twice as Artemis watches, waiting to see if she should step in. "There are other enemies out there to fight besides Hive and you do plenty against them. No one would ever call you a coward and if they did I'd punch their face in. Even if you retired tomorrow, you'd be remembered as a hero, I'd make sure of it."

"Isn't that what Ikora tried to do for her mentor?" Skylar questions sadly. Cayde grimaces and shakes his head.

"There's a big difference between Osiris and you."

"Maybe," she agreed with a nod, eyes on the storm once again. "But he still let his fear of the Vex take over everything else. I don't want that to happen to me. I won't." She's determined, stubborn as hell, but Cayde smiles at her words. Her stubbornness is part of what makes her a good hunter, what makes her never give up. He watches her take a sip from her drink as another flash of lightning darts across the sky, catching in her sun colored eyes. His hand tightens around his glass slightly.

"I'm sure you will, but don't bite off more than you can chew alright?" He's concerned, maybe thinking about all that time she spent in the hospital after Crota. She glances at him from the corner of her eye and then nods her head taking another sip of her drink. After a few seconds she lets out a dramatic sigh.

"Right, let's just...not think about shit for a while yeah?" she grumbles and that gets the tension out of the air and in Cayde's shoulders. Turning from the window and leaning a shoulder on the wall next to it. "So what's the plan for tonight? I'm assuming you had something in mind."

Cayde huffs. "Can't I just spend time with my girl?"

That of course got exactly the response he wanted as she looked intently at her drink for a second. It wasn't a blush, no, that had long worn off, but she still got just slightly unnerved. Cayde snickers slightly before grabbing her free hand with his own and tugging her towards the couch.

"Banshee managed to salvage a few more movies from the Golden Age and even before that," he explained. It was a hobby of sorts that the gun merchant had, something to do besides work on guns and that pleased just as many. "He let me have first picks."

"Oh?" her interest perked, they settle easily on the couch, in front of the table that has a holo screen thruming on it, just waiting to activate. There's not a single guardian who isn't interested in just about anything from the time where they had originally come from, Skylar included. "What'd you find?" She watches as Cayde picks up a computer chip and easily slides it into the card reader on the side of the holo screen.

"Something called 'The Expendables'? Seemed like it might be good," he muses pressing a few buttons and a screen of light pops up in front of them, showing a slightly degraded image of a title screen. It's not perfect, nothing from so long ago would be, but it's something to enjoy either way. Skylar hums, curious, and leans into Cayde's waiting arm, legs folded to the side and glass resting on the side of her knee. She fidgets for a few moments, she's huffing and pulling away in order to discard her Tarantella and get more comfortable. Cayde doesn't comment on it, just pulls her closer when she returns to him, cheek resting against the side of his shoulder.

The movie starts and sound is even worse than the image, the voices cracking in odd places, but all and all its stable. Banshee has done it again, and the screen never flickers or freezes once as the minutes tick by on the clock with explosions, bad jokes, and reckless plans. It gets a few laughs from the two viewers but some time past the half point of the movie the huntress starts looking less and less interested, the appeal of an action film lost on her. Maybe because such things seem less thrilling when you've been in the middle of similar events yourself. Cayde is enjoying it, more than likely due because of his tower time and Skylar humors him. For a time.

Her eyes wander, the camera picking up how she traces the outline of the Exo's profile whose eyes are glued forward. A smirk twitches at her lips as she sets her long empty glass to the side and reaches out to lazily skim her fingers down the front of his hoodie to the small gasp hitch up as his waist due to the arm curled around her shoulders. Blue sparks across her finger tips and she presses them lightly to the bare metal mesh of his side.

It gets the Exo's attention instantly, head turning and meeting her gaze, her all to innocent smile. He doesn't buy it even for a moment. "Now how," he says curiously. "Did you learn to do that?" After all, controlling Light, Arc for that matter, at such a precise level wasn't something many could do. The innocent smile is replaced with cocky one and she lets her hand slip under his hoodie, resting there.

"I may have spoken with Cassidy recently. After all, she's the only other Arc user that has an Exo boyfriend," She explains, and Cayde just chuckles and swiftly grabs her hand and yanks her forward, setting her over his lap. She squeaks, surprised, but grins, slipping her hand from his grasp and pushing his hood back and off. "I take it you approve."

His hands curled around her hips in reply. "You were doing fine before, you know," he states, smirking. "But I'm certainly not going to complan."

"Good," she whispers, leaning forward and curling a sparking hand around his neck at the base of his skull. Cayde shudders, shakes his head slightly, and lunges to capture her lower lip between mouth plates.

It's safe to say that despite the explosions, the rest of the movie is left with no viewers and the camera feed is swiftly shut off with a half breathless command.


	38. Entry Log 121 - 00:20:11

"I'll be back before you know it," Skylar's voice is the first thing that comes in on the mic as the video clicks on. It flickers once as Artemis blinks and focuses the camera. For once they're in Skylar's much smaller living space. It's clean, or as clean as a typical hunter's room would be. The bed isn't made but the covers are pulled up to the pillows and her desk is cluttered but neat somehow. Maps are folded and rolled up on top of it while her prized guns lay across it.

The amber haired huntress herself is flitting about the room in her even gate, gathering up her armor and putting it on the bed. Cayde is already sitting on the bed, watching her closely, the tell tale signs of anxiety written upon his metallic face. "I don't understand why you can't tell me what you're doing," he grumbles as Skylar set her chest armor down, she's already in her under armor, the tight under armor mesh of leather and a stretchy material that helped stop projectiles. It certainly didn't leave much to the imagination on top, stopping near her ribs to not hinder the heavier outer armor. She just smirks at him and goes over to her guns on the desk, checking them over.

"Because Ikora told me not to," she said simply.

"Ouch, she more important than me?"

"No, but she is my boss," Skylar points out giving him a raised brow. "Honestly Cayde, The Hidden deal in secrets, you know that." She looked over the Ace of Hearts for a moment longer, ejecting the cartridge and reloading it before setting it back down next to her sniper rifle. "I'll tell you once I'm back. If you can manage to keep it to yourself that is," She teases, sauntering back over to him. The Exo huffs at her, but there's a tilt at the hinge of his jaw that betrays a small smile.

"You really think I'd go around talking about it?"

"Well you told everyone you could think of about Z finding the Last Word," she points out. He winces and then chuckles, knowing he's lost.

"Okay, true, but I wouldn't, not if you asked me."

"Good to know." She reaches out without hesitation and runs two knuckles, her fingers curled slightly, along his jaw. "I'll be careful," she assures him, perhaps knowing he's worried, been worried since the war with Oryx started. Ungloved hands grab at her hips and pull her slightly closer, in between his lazily flared legs till her knees bump into the bed.

"You better be," he grumbles, eyes shifting away from her gaze for a moment before coming back. Light blue and bright amber-orange. Odd, how their coloring match the type of Light their partner uses. Arc and Solar. Skylar hummed, bending down and planting a kiss against the face of his horn and the Exo shifted his hold, one hand skimming up her waist and fingers tracing over the vibrant dark purple scars there.

Skylar flinches at the touch, her free hand grabbing his and pulling it away. Cayde frowns as she pulls back and looked away. "Don't do that..." she whispers, stepping back and out of his grip. The camera focuses on the scars for a moment, at the half dozen jagged lines that cut at an angle down her torso. They stand out against her pale skin, a reminder that won't fade, not even when her Ghost revives her. Cayde eyes her quietly for a moment and the camera moves back to looking at the both at them.

"Do they still hurt?" he asks, thoughts on what Eris had said before about wounds of the Darkness never truly healing perhaps. Not damaging but like a ghostly pain that never leaves. She shakes her head and crossed her arms.

"It's not really pain, more like a feeling, like it doesn't feel right. Not like my skin should feel. Cold. Dead, but not. I don't like feeling it," she explains quietly, walking over to her armor to start strapping it on, starting with shin guards and knee pads. "It reminds me of my mistakes, of what could have happened." She could have died. It's a reminder of the darkest part of her life as a Guardian. Cayde seems to understand but not agree.

"I guess I can see your point. Seeing them myself reminds me of the day they brought you back..." he trails off for a moment, probably remembering what he had seen. Remembering her screams and the way Darkness poured from the wound. Remembering all those days spent in that room wondering if she'd ever wake up. After a few ticks on the clock he shakes his head, gesturing for her to come over again. After a moment, hesitating, she does. "But I think they stand for more than that." Slowly, he brushes his hand back down her side where some of the claw marks are.

"How so?"

"You see them as something negative, but I see them, and see something else." He brushes his fingers slowly over the first scar again and this time she doesn't try to remove his hand, instead she watches him silently, brows pulled together and down. "I see bravery," He went on, metallic fingers moving to the next scar and then the next with each word. "I see cunning and strength and sacrifice." His eyes flash up to her and he gives her a lopsided, one hinged smile. "But mostly I see victory because these scars mean you won and they didn't. It helps me remember that you're alive because the dead don't scar from wounds that killed them."

There's a long few ticks of the clock that are held in silence as he let the words sink in. There's always two sides to everything and while she'd seen nothing but darkness he'd shed light on it again.

"Cayde..." she says his name like an admission of realising that he's right, her eyes somehow wetter than normal as she reaches out with the same hand as before and touches the side of his face. He leans into the touch closing his bright eyes.

"You don't have anything to be ashamed of Skyla," he states, using his pet name for her, and nuzzles into her hand. She bites her lip as he suddenly ducks down and presses his mouth plates to one of the ragged lines. Her hand skims up his horn and down the back of it as a shiver runs up her spine. She takes in a deep breath, slowly letting it back out again as she speaks, her hand running over the top of his hood.

"You really are my wayward comet, always pointing me back on the right path." Her statement has his eyes back up again, and he tilts his head at her, curious, causing her to smile. Her hand moves down to trace the outline of one of his eye sockets. "The color and brightness of your eyes always reminded me of the glow a comet gives off as it shoots across the sky, as free and unstoppable as you are."

"Hm," he leans forward a bit, hovering closer to her now, and something about the light of his eyes softens at her words, gives them a range of emotion that Exo normally can't show. "I don't know about that, I'm pretty sure I know something that stops me in my tracks every time."

"Oh?" she asks playfully, a smile gracing her face and Cayde returns that, resting his forehead to hers finally.

"That right there. Your smile." His statement gets what he wants and she flushes before pulling away and playfully using her hand to push him backwards.

"Oh can it, you flirt," she grumbles, a smile gracing her face. The Exo just laughs, catching himself on his forearms. Skylar pushes a lock of stray hair behind her ear and sighs, grabbing her Tarantella chest plate. "I'll be back before you know it," she repeats, reminding him.

Cayde hums, the electronic sound soothing, and stands from the bed, moving over to help with the buckles on the side once it's over her head. "Just know I'll be here when you get back. Not like I can go anywhere else..." his complaint is half hearted, and Skylar just smirks at him, lowering her arms once she's suited up and grabbing her cloak. She dons it, clasping the black warm fabric around her neck before replying.

"Good. As Ikora says, it's always a good idea to have a reason to come back."

Because he had always been hers, even before he'd known it.


	39. Entry Log 124 - 00:34:21

The camera flickers on to the sounds of the ship bay once more with Cayde in view as he leans against a table. He's fiddling with a screwdriver as he watches Amanda work on a jump ship that's banged up as hell from a recent trip to the Dreadnaught, but it's still fixable.

"So what happened exactly?" he asks, eyeing the dents and scraped off paint. "They play ping pong with the ring debris?"

"From what their Ghost said? Yeah, basically." The mechanic's voice is muffled from her place under the ship, the sounds of tinkering distorting the words even more. "Apparently sneezing fits aren't good for tight flight patterns."

"Wouldn't know," he replied snickering. An upside of not having a nose or sensors that dealt with sinus aggravation. He tosses the screwdriver in the air, watching it do a few flips before catching it with ease. After a few more minutes pass on the timer the blond wheels her way back out from under the ship, a few new dark smugs decorating her face. She doesn't stand, instead opts for sitting on the bench, feet planted on either side.

"So how you holding up?" she asks, sounding mostly genuine with just a hint of teasing. The Exo blinks at her, confusion shifting faceplates.

"How am I..." he repeats before suddenly stopping and apparently understanding because he scowls at her, annoyed. "I am perfectly capable of keeping myself busy and 'together' when she's not here."

Amanda just grins and slides the bench back and forth a few inches with her feet. "I know. I'm just teasing, not like it's a new thing for the two of you."

"I do miss her," Cayde admits with a huff, spinning the tool between both hands now. "But we both have jobs to do, we knew that from the start."

"True enough."

The screen flickers for a moment as Artemis blinks and then her voice is heard in crisp quality with it so close to the mic. "Cayde, we should get going or else you'll be late for your shift." Her reminder has the Exo sighing, but he doesn't complain and sets the screwdriver down on the table.

"Right. I'll catch you later then Amanda."

The blond raised her brows, clearly surprised by his lack of protest and quickly made plans to help him stay away longer. Still, she doesn't comment, instead nodding her head and raising a hand in a way before driving back under the ship as he departs.

The trek back to the Vanguard room is quiet, but something appears to be in motion as he clambers down the steps. The room had been darkened as it often is during missions that directly involve them. The eerie green glow in the room announces Eris' involvement before the feed even shifts it's view to her. All of them are gathered around the table and Cayde slows his pace as he gets closer. Ikora and Zavala share a glance, surprised to see him there perhaps, but something in the set of the human's mouth tells something more.

"What, you guys having a party without me?" he teases, trying to break some of the tension in the room. He lays his hands down on the top of the stacked sheets of map layouts. "So what's going on?" his question is left hanging for a moment before Ikora answers him.

"One of my Hidden is infiltrating The Temple of Crota right now. There's something there that Eris believes will help us get to Oryx," her explanation is clear, vague, but clear. It's a normal response for things having to do with her personal group of spies. Though normally Zavala isn't involved.

"Ah, okay. Good. About time we took that eyesore out."

Still the tension doesn't really leave the air and it doesn't take a mind reader to know what the Exo is still thinking. Why wasn't he informed? No one says anything and all the while Eris caresses her energy ball like it's a cat and hums low in her throat.

There's crackling on the open ended com suddenly and all the eyes in the room turn to it. Boots crunching on loose rocks or maybe Hive gunk and the sound of a gun being reloaded. Then a voice.

"Nest, I've reached the center room. Eris was right, there's something going on here." It's the voice, her voice that had Cayde choking on non existent spit and breath, words train wrecking before they can form. Skylar. "There's an ascended ogre… few knights." She takes a deep breath that sounds raspy over the coms. "This could take me a minute." Sarcasm. It's almost like Crota never happened and she's back to that witty, nearly carefree self. But Crota did happen and her tone falters at the end, losing strength and gaining the slightest quiver.

The tremor along the Exo's body is visible on the screen and it's clear Cayde doesn't really realise he's shaking until the feed zooms in and Artemis chirps at him, making him flinch. Both of his team members give him grave expressions and suddenly it's all too clear what had happened. The Warlock is the one to move, to reach out a hand and open the line on their side to speak to her agent.

"We hear you Falcon, contact us once the enemies are gone for further instructions." Her voice is even despite the frown on her face, and Ikora quickly takes her finger off the button before Cayde can find words again.

"Roger," Skylar agrees and then there's static and gun fire abruptly as she dives into the fray like the bird of prey her sign is. The sounds and the stadic seem to peel into background noise. The entire room is waiting for Cayde to say something except for maybe Eris who just surveys the scene in front of her much like Artemis with her camera. Cayde's hands curl on the table and he lets out a very tightly control breath.

"You sent Skylar to the moon. To one of the deepest parts of Hive controlled territory, and didn't think to tell me?" The accusation should be directed towards Ikora who is Skylar's leader for The Hidden, but somehow his tone sets the words up to be thrown at both of his teammates. Zavala, after all, seemed to know about it as well. Still, the Exo's eyes do fall on the dark skinned woman. "Is this what Sky couldn't tell me about?" The near flinch the warlock gives in reply seems to be enough for Cayde and he scowls, jaw hinges strained by the severity of the angle. "I thought we agreed to keep her out of this war?"

"We did," Ikora agrees smoothly, face placid, unreadable in its firmness. "I fully agreed with you, as did Zavala, but-"

"The Phantom is a chosen survivor of Crota," Eris cuts in suddenly, a rant starting up without any prompting needed and the screen feed focuses on her as Cayde shifts his eyes to the fallen hunter. "It is her fireteam alone that can become an ascendant and pass through the gates to Oryx. Only they can do it."

Cayde scowls at the fallen guardian, looking ready to start throwing around colorful words but Zavala clears his throat gaining his attention and the camera's. "We were talking about it a few days ago when Skylar came into report and Eris said that. We of course told her she needn't do so but for some reason she took the assignment. She insisted that she wanted to help."

"She asked us not to tell you, that she would handle it on her return," Ikora went on. "We agreed that it might be for the best, that you might stop her."

"Of course I would stop her!" the Exo snaps, slamming his hands on the table. "It's too soon, she shouldn't be on the front lines, especially when it's the Hive. What if this makes things worse? Wh-" He interrupted but a rather loud shutter of static through the coms and that draws all of their attention from the lowly rising argument.

"Come in Nest? Something's going on, I think the ascended ogre was just taken… I don't understand." More static muffles her worried voice and Eris shivers off to the side of the picture.

"Not even Oryx can completely control such a creature with just words. He often will cast his power over his own if he needs too." She takes a step closer to the table, green eyes glowing bright for a moment as screeching comes over the coms.

"Oh Traveler's shit, where are they all coming from? This feels a lot like the first time I met these guys." The sounds of cutting, gun fire and the unmistakable crackle of Arc energy. She's using Arc Blade. "There's too many!"

"You must run!" Eris commands, shocking the three Vanguard leaders. "Grab the conduit and run Phantom, fly!"

"Don't have to ask me twice," Skylar murmurs and then she must be running because the screeching of the Hive gets louder and then softer as she passes them. From the sounds they are making and the cursing she is doing, it seems she's being chased. "There's a bloody army of them -" the choking of her words suddenly cut off. Zavala frowns and starts tapping on his tablet. "Nes-st. C-me i-van-" the signal is tapering off and whatever anger is on Cayde's face contorts to worry and panic.

"What the hell is going on?" he snaps, looking at the titan who shakes his head, still tapping at his pad.

"Something is interfering with Ghost communication. Falcon, come in! Can you read us?" He gets an unintelligible sequence of sounds and static in reply. Eris clutches tighter at her orb, a frown planted on her face.

"We are going to lose her just like Eriana!" she mourns and the Exo tenses at that, jerking his head to look at her. Fear flashes over his features and stays there, the golden light at his throat flickering.

"Take that back right now you witch!"

"Cayde calm down!" Zavala snaps and is followed up by another wave of static and unrecognizable sounds that suddenly cuts off again and then goes silent. Nothing. The tension in the room is suffocating and no one seems to want to move. They're all waiting for something, anything to dispel it all. Cayde's hands clench on the table tighter, the leather of his gloves squeaking. Five minutes tick by on the timer. Nothing but a deafening quiet. The Exo shakes his head and lets it hang lower than before, eyes on the table for a few moments before they close. He's thinking the worst, letting fears win out.

It's Tevis all over again.

Both of his teammates share a worried and pained look. It's their fault and they know it. Slowly, Ikora moves to be at the Exo's side and reaches a hand out. "Cayde..."

Statics shutters over the com violently and then softens, clearing.

"Vanguard? Can you read me?" It's Sterling, Skylar's Ghost. Everyone freezes a moment before Zavala quickly opened the channel, hitting the button a bit too hard.

"We read you, what happened? Where is your guardian?"

"Right here… Just a bit winded… woohoo, haven't run like that in a while. I have the conduit." She's panting, something a bit uncommon for any guardian due to how physically fit they are. It's a sign of stress and probably over extending herself, but that may have very well been the only way to get out. "I'm heading back now." Some of the tension leaves Cayde's shoulders and his hands uncurl slightly on the table. She's alive and that's what is important, but he's still upset.

"Good work, Agent Falcon," Ikora states, getting back to business, her eyes flickering to the Exo. He just frowns at her, irritated and twitchy. He looks like he wants to butt in but for some reason doesn't and Ikora waves at Zavala to cut the coms, which he does. She steps back as the Hunter pushes away from the table, the lights in the room slowly flickering back to normal. Eris is still there, watching silently with her three eyes.

"I know you're upset," Zavala states evenly, and Cayde gives him a look that only translate as 'no really?'. "But I believe we've spoken about keeping things professional. Whether you like it or not, Skylar is still one of our best and we don't simply give her special treatment because of who she is to you. You know that."

"Tch," The hinges of Cayde's jaw snap shut and he shakes his head. He knows that, of course he does. Doesn't mean he likes it or wants to put up with it. Slowly he turns to the Vanguard commander and crosses his arms over his chest. "If that's true, I'd expect you not to single me out of important missions, no matter who are on them. Deal?" Even in tone but the edges are so sharp they could cut. The awoken let's out a deep sigh, understanding flickering across his face.

"You are right Cayde. It won't happen again."

"Good," the Exo grumbles and then turns on his heels. "Now if you'll both excuse me, I need to go shoot something. You tell Skylar to come find me once she gets back." He doesn't even wait for a reply just, stocks out of the room and up the stairs. No one even tries to stop him, he won't do much good on duty with his current mood. Even Artemis seems to know better than to chastise him, the hurt in his features becoming all too clear. Instead she just hovers closer to him and lets the video feed fade out.


	40. Entry Log 125 - 00:18:53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a general warning that this chapter gets a bit more into the M rating area than normal.

It's much later in the day when the feed flickers back on, past a normal dinner time at the very least. The sun is just barely peeking out from the horizon shown by the window. Cayde's in his quarters again, pacing around the main room like some trapped animal. Artemis chirps slightly, moving closer to him.

"She'll be here soon, her ship landed twenty minutes ago," she told her partner who just huffs, agitated. He hasn't cooled off much from a few hours ago despite everything he'd done in between. "You need to calm down."

"I'll calm down once she explains a few things," he gritted out and his Ghost sighs, the sound sharp and loud so close to the mic. It's only two minutes later on the clock when a series of knocks rap on the door and the Exo stops short, turning on his heels and heading to it without delay. The feed follows, staying a distance back as he opens the door and let's the amber haired women in without a word.

Entering the main room, the camera focuses on her for a moment. She's tense all over, waiting for her boyfriend to blow up on her. The set of her mouth shows she's expecting it. Her gear is gone, armor and guns replaced with casual wear and her cloak. She's still wearing her boots, which is odd because she always takes them off inside his home. Maybe it's so she can make a quick escape if she needs to. Sterling is not right next to her like normal either, rather he hovers at the end of the wall near the door, watching.

Cayde follows her, leaning up against the back of the couch and faces her, arms crossed. Skylar stays near the wall, not sure if he wants her close-by this time. It's like watching a staring contest, like they're back in their old roles as student and mentor. Pressing her lips for a moment, she sighs and looks away.

"They told me you were upset but..." she shifts her weight, nervous. She doesn't know how to deal with an angry Cayde. Hunters normally weren't good with dealing with people in general. The Vanguard leader's frown deepens, hinges straining.

"I would think I have a right to be. You lied to me Skylar, you went behind my back."

"I know," she answers, eyes skirting the ground. "But I knew you wouldn't have let me go and I had to-"

"You didn't have to do anything!" the Exo snaps, cutting her off. She flinches, eyes widening and meeting his for the first time. His arms uncross, moving as he speaks. "No one made you do this Skylar. You chose to do it. And yeah, I would have stopped you, I don't want you anywhere near The Hive." It's a statement made into ironclad order and Skylar stiffens, bristling, her shoulders hunching slightly. Anger flashes over her face and she takes a step forward.

"You don't get to decide that!" she snarls out, blazing eyes narrowing. "What missions I take are not your choice, or anyone else's except mine. You're the one that told me that." She's got a point the Exo knows it but he's still angry and hurt, braking her gaze and looking off to the side. Skylar frowns at him, staring him down for a few moments before letting out a breath. "I can't just sit here," she said, softer this time. "Not when my Fireteam, my friends - my family are fighting on the front lines of this war. It's the Hive and I know you're worried, I am too, I was scared out of my mind today, but I had to do it. I told you before...I won't let fear win."

Cayde looks at her, and for a moment he looks like he might be cooling off but there is still bite in his voice. "You said you'd take it in steps. I never imagined that I'd walk into a meeting with you neck deep in it," he shook his head, pushing off from the couch and walking forward till he was in front of her. "What if something had happened to you?"

"You should have more trust in me," Skylar grumbles, brow raised. He shakes his head again, face crumpling.

"I do trust you Sky. It's not about that."

"Then what is it about?" she doesn't get an answer from him, he just looks frustrated and she sighs, clicking her tongue. "Cayde, I know you don't like it, but I had to do this, understand?" she's not backing down, not realizing until the words are out that the Exo has finally lost all of his cool. He suddenly pushes her against the wall inches behind her, hands clamped on her shoulders, both Ghosts chirping in surprise though neither move.

"Don't you get that I can't lose you?" his voice nearly cracks at the volume of his shout, arms trembling slightly with exertion as he hangs his head, unable to look her in the eyes. Unable to take in the pure shock written all over her face. Skylar can't seem to find words, her lips twitching but not forming anything as she stares straight at the top of his hood. "I can't," he whispers, his voice nearly sounding broken with the change in mood. "I can't lose you Skyla… please." All of the anger has seeped out of him in an instant, leaving behind a raw, vulnerable sound not heard before. The amber haired huntress swallows, eyes softer than before, her own fuse shorting out at his words. It's the first time they've ever really had a fight and it didn't even last very long. She reaches out with both hands to touch the sides of his face, thumbs running down his jaw line, over the hinge that connects everything together. She makes him look at her again, the blue of his eyes shining over her skin as she presses her forehead against the slant of his horn.

"I know, I'm sorry. Sorry I didn't tell you… I should have," she relents, perhaps realizing even if she did what was best for her, that maybe it wasn't best for him, for _them_. Hunters aren't used to thinking of others like that. The room seems to drain of negative energy, both of them slowly unwinding and relaxing. It's then that after a few moments of time, Skylar speaks again. "Hey," she calls to him, as his eyes start to shift away. "I love you too," she whispers, eyes locked on his, a light, honest smile on her lips. She says it so normally, so easily, like they are just words and not a confession, not something sacred, yet they don't seem cheapened at all, just natural. Cayde stares at her, frozen in time as the seconds tick by and he apparently realises he might as well have just said those words. She doesn't need him to, not with how he's acting, how he's talking. She just knows, and now she's answered, but because Cayde is who he is, it's not enough. Not for him.

He doesn't look like he regrets a single thing, the hand on her shoulder softening, moving in to caress her neck. "Skylar..." he whispers and she tilted her head, not breaking contact from him but still relaying everything that's needed without words. He takes in a deep enough breath that his chest expands and then he blows it back out. "I love you, more than anything. Shit. I'm not even sure when that happened," he chuckles, bemused by his own predicament and she just smiles and shifts to place a kiss to the base of his horn. A tremor runs through him and he shutters, eyes closing for a moment to get his bearings before he jerks his head up and captures her lips in his mouth plates. It's desperate and needy and his hands wander in seconds, pressing up against her.

One fire is gone, but another is quickly taking its place and Skylar seems eager to feed the flames, Arc energy jumping across the back of her hands as she pushes his hood back and grips at his neck. Cayde grunts while pulling back and shifting his hands down to her hips and around grabbing at her ass and lifting. Slender legs wrap tight around his waist and suddenly they're so much closer, her hand tearing at the zipper of his hoodie, head back as he bites and teases her neck. She moans his name and he shudders again, cursing and unlatching her cloak. It flutters to the ground behind her silently and he pulls back, both of them panting, the coloring in her eyes darker behind lazy lids.

It's too much.

"I can't," he starts, mouth working because she hasn't really stopped pulling at his zipper, just slowed. He catches her gaze. "I don't think I can stop if we keep going." Overwhelmed. He's overwhelmed and it's easy to see, but it's not just lust that swamps his eyes, making them glow in an odd dimming way, its something else, something deeper and so much more meaningful. He wants to show her just how much he loves her, now and for every day that comes after. The legs around his waist tighten and she nudges her nose under his chin, tongue darting out to run up a column of silver cording. If it weren't for the wall he might have very well dropped her.

"Then don't," she breaths, moving back to look at him again, her eyes bright and certain, clear of any hesitation. She's done being embarrassed and unsure. She wants this, wants him. "Please don't."

It's all he needs, all he's ever wanted to hear and he gives a small jerky nod of understanding. She ducks her head again and teeth sink into the side of his neck and he's done thinking about it, his legs twitch as he takes a few steps backwards. "F-fuck," his vocalizer glitches as he glances up towards the feed and quickly shakes his head. He doesn't want this on camera, some things are better left to the viewer's conclusion. This is private and his Ghost knows that and doesn't follow as Cayde half staggers towards his bedroom and Skylar giggles, a well armed tease on her tongue. Artemis let's the feed run until they finally make it to the door frame and disappear inside, then she turns to look at Sterling who hovers nearby, unmoving and pointed towards where his partner disappeared.

The feed moves closer to the other ghost and then shudders as Artemis bumps Sterling and chirps. The southern accented AI blinks at her and then seems to understand, floating off towards the kitchen. Artemis follows and let's the feed fade to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to my Beta, once they entered his room they played a wicked game of Monopoly.
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	41. Entry Log 126 - 00:22:32

Artemis is making a low sound when the video feed clicks on, its almost like a sigh or a hum and she blinks once making the picture flicker. It show's Cayde's room, the morning light spilling in from the balcony window, blinds left forgotten the night before. It zooms in on the bed which lays in a rumpled mess of covers half pulled and turned around thanks to the two lumpy figures using it. Cayde is on his back like normal, and it appears he's awake unlike the other occupant, the covers half heartedly covering his bare chest. Hand under his head, elbow out while the other arm lays lazily over his chest with his hand covering the ever glowing light near his 'collarbone'. He stares in a lucid state, half lidded eyes relaxed as his gaze trails the ceiling.

The Ghost moves closer, zooming in on her partner and chirps. His eyes glance to her and he raises his brow plate in question. "Cayde, you have thirty-five minutes before your shift with the Vanguard starts. Zavala sent a message making it clear that you were to be there today." Informative and calm as always. Cayde still huffs lightly at her words, blinking slowly.

"Yeah I figured after yesterday," he answers, speaking softly and moving his arms so he can roll to the side, the camera following to where his eyes go. Skylar is predictably there, hair as rumpled as the bed and her arms tucked in close to her chest. She's sound asleep if her even breathing means anything, eyelids twitching as she dreams. She's all curled up and rather close to the Exo, perhaps looking for warmth in her sleep as if the covers aren't enough. Cayde is watching her with a soft tone to his normally bright eyes, a warm expression locked into place by metal. "You know if she has work today?"

"She doesn't," Artemis replies. "According to her Ghost she was told to take the day off to rest before finishing the last half of her task. It appears she needs it."

"Yeah we'll go ahead and say it was the mission's fault for being so tired," Cayde muses, a touch of ego brushing in his voice. Slowly, he shifts to sit up, a forearm bracing him and a free hand reaching out and carefully brushing through her hair. He hasn't taken his eyes off of her yet, as if he was remembering everything all over again. There's a touch of endearment to his expression, a sense of captivation one gets when looking at fireworks or shooting stars. "She's beautiful like this, more so than normal," he murmurs to himself, the words barely heard on the feed. Indeed there is something different about the look of her with her features fully relaxed, the smallest of smiles tilting her lips up. Hunters don't normally get to sleep so soundly, so unguarded, and it's a clear sign of how safe she feels with the Exo.

He combs his fingers carefully through her hair a few times, trying to not snag it on metallic joints before slowly drifting downward along the slope of her neck and the juncture of her shoulder. He pauses at a discoloration of skin, a splotchy purple and blue with defined markings like indentations. Cayde hums, seeming to be caught somewhere between regret and satisfaction at the mark, his fingers ghosting over it before pulling away.

It's the lack of his touch that seems to rouse her, that moment of pure bliss gone as her lids scrunch and then open halfway, a small vulnerable sound echoing in her throat. He pauses instantly, her sleepy eyes finding his. "Cayde?" she whispers, blinking slowly. The Exo hushes her, his hand back to her face, running knuckles along her cheekbone this time.

"Shh. I'm right here, but I need to get up for work sadly," he informs her, brushing back her hair again. "Go back to sleep and feel free to use the shower later. Take it easy." There's so much care in his vocals, soft like his touch as he finally pulls away only for one of her hands to catch at it with barely curled fingers. Her eyes are already drooping again, but he closes his hand around her's anyway.

"We should talk… about my mission...Eris..." she trails off, her brain betraying her in its sleepy state. Cayde tilts his head before sighing slightly and shaking his head.

"We can talk about that later. Come rescue me for lunch or something alright?" All he really gets for a reply to that is a jumbled bunch of sounds and grumbling before she let's her eyes close and finally forms words again.

"Love you..." she mumbles out in a slur and Cayde blinks, straightening, something like surprise and honest content reaching his face. He leans over for a moment and presses mouth plate to her temple before pulling back.

"I love you too Skyla," he whispers back, watching as she slips back into a peaceful slumber before he carefully leaves the bed, pulling the covers over her. He moves around the room with the faintest of noises, picking up and pulling on his hoodie and under armour that's spread out on the floor which he chuckles quietly about. Stowing his Ace of Spades he takes one last look at the hunteress asleep in his bed before exiting and closing the door behind him.

Sterling is sitting on the kitchen table when he enters to find some breakfast, taking bread out and popping it into the toaster. The Ghost begins to hover, blinking. "Is she asleep then?"

"Yeah, you let her stay that way to," the Exo grumbles leaning against the counter to eye the mother hen of an AI. "She mentioned more to her mission. Want to fill me in?"

Sterling twirls his angled back pieces for a few moments on the clock before making a sound like a sigh. "She is only half done. We have the vessel but now she must get it filled, which means going back to Crota's old lair. The Vanguard is looking for another stealth drive that will last longer than Skylar's personal one."

Cayde makes a clicking sound and a moment later the toaster goes off. He turns, grabs a jar of peanut butter and a knife. "Should have asked me. I know where to get one." He's quiet as he makes his food and eats, a thoughtful look on his face for the next few minutes. Once he's done he rubs the back of his neck and then flips his hood up. "Artemis, get me a line with Shiro. He's been on patrol a while, he could probably use the excitement. This way when she's rested Skylar can get things moving again."

"Calling now," the Ghost replies, the sound of ringing rebounding off the feed's mic. Cayde looks to Sterling who hover's silently and nods his head.

"Well I'm out of here. Keep an eye on our girl Sterling," he tells the little Ai as he moves for the door. Sterling huffs.

"If she'll let me," he drawls and the Exo laughs right before a click registers over the mic and Shiro's voice comes on.

"What's up Cayde?"

"Got a little diversion for you..." the Vanguard leader starts as he opens the door out into the hall, the video slowly fading out as orders are given and the flutter of his cape acting much like a stage curtain.

 


	42. Log Entry 133 - 00:32:51

The hanger is a frenzy of movement. Frames and mechanics, shipyard workers buzzing about as if it were a hive and they were the bees. Cayde is leaning on the railing that overlooks the large docking bay reserved for ships due to launch. The feed is over his shoulder, barely catching the rim of his hood and the glow of his eyes. It's focused on the six ships and seven guardians below. Everyone is in gear except one hunter, one with amber lit hair, her black and teal cloak fluttering slightly as a breeze blows through.

The rest of them are identifiable too, despite half of them having already sealed their helmets in place. Noble and Will-7 are speaking with Amanda, while Corvus stands with Skylar, Z, Haar-2, and Winter. Whatever they're saying is lost in the distance, but the reassuring hand Z puts on Skylar's shoulder says enough.

"This isn't easy for her," the strong voice behind them draws the feed's attention as well as Cayde's and they both turn to see Zavala walking up to them. He takes his place near the hunter, arms locked behind his back, their demeanors as different as night and day. The awoken gazes down at the carefully selected team and Cayde hums in agreement, but changes the subject instantly.

"Come to see Winter off? Been a while since she was on a mission of this scale." True enough as the warlock spends most of her time doing missions for the Hidden. Zavala shook his head.

"I have already spoken with her. To do more would make her question my faith in her." The smallest of smirks turns his lips up as he looks at the Exo. "You are avoiding my statement, Does this bother her so much?" his pestering gets a huff from his teammate and Cayde looks down at the team again.

"Of course it does. She's watching her entire family go off on a deadly mission and she's not going with them. It wasn't easy for her to realize she's just not up for it." His eyes dim as he speaks, frowning as he thinks on past events. "She won't admit it, but she was terrified when everything went wrong on her mission to get that stuff from Crota's lair. I don't think she let herself realize that until her team took down Oryx's physical form." He trapped a gloved finger on the railing. "She said she didn't want to be a liability."

"Even without that we could hardly ask her to do more. Despite what happen to her with Crota she helped in this battle far more than any of us expected," the commander pointed out. "We owe her an even greater deal, more than we did before, and whatever doubts we might have had she's more than managed to erase that. Perhaps more so with this decision. One must always know where their limits are."

"Well, she really likes her new sword so you can put that towards her bill," Cayde muses, shifting his weight. "And I never doubted her, I worried about her - those are two very different things."

Zavala just chuckled at that. "And I stand by my earlier statement: she's good for you, but perhaps, it is the other way around as well."

"Well I did teach her everything she knows."

"That is not what I speak of and you know it Cayde."

The Exo made a sound of somewhat agreement, blinking as he stared out over the bay again. "I know," he murmured. It was true, both hunters had changed over time and it could be easily said that it was because of the other that certain things had happened. Skylar had said as much once. "Looks like they're heading out."

The feed pans away from the Vanguard members back to the guardians below. Indeed it would appear they are saying their final words. Skylar fist bumps Z and Haar and hugs Winter, the motion is somehow longer than intended and the scrunch of the hunter's eyebrows are a telling tale of worry and regret. Still, she let's go and exchanges words with Corvus before he turns and his Ghost transports him into his ship. The others do the same and Skylar is forced to take a few steps back as engines roar and hum into action. Then, in sequence, each star cruiser shoots off into the sky, leaving one member behind.

The docking bay seems oddly quiet with their departure as people go back to normal jobs. Amanda walks over to Skylar and says something before nodding towards the feed. The bladedancer turns around and then smiles weakly before presumably saying goodbye to the mechanic before flickering out of view. The feed pans again, catching her as she lands from her blink jump on the other side of Cayde. Artemis changes views to show all three of them, floating back. Skylar nods to Zavala first.

"Commander," she greets with a trying smile. Anxiety and worry eat at her features, weighing them down. The titian nods back, face plain and still. A poker face Cayde could never quite crack.

"Agent Phantom," he replies, glancing back at the empty space below. "It appears now all we can do it wait."

"Yes," she agreed, smiling wider when Cayde side steps over to lazily grab her hand, interlocking fingers. It's a silent gesture now, one for both of them that simply means: I'm here if you need me. "They'll be fine," she states evenly. "I've given them a way through the door, now they just have to make a grand entrance."

"Might be kinda hard with only two hunters," Cayde interjects and she snorts, eyes darting to his for a moment. Shaking her head she stares out the open mouth of the bay for a few seconds before answering.

"I think they'll mange."

"Indeed," Zavala agrees before nodding to the hunters and swiftly making his exit. Once he's gone, the two hunters simply look off into the opening of the landing bay. A few minutes tick by on the clock with nothing but the sounds of the people around them, Skylar's hair being ruffled in the slight breeze. Then, she silently shifts her weight and leans into the Exo beside her, arching her neck as she rests her head on his shoulder and lets out a long sigh. It looks as if she might say something that's hard to swallow for a moment, and surely Cayde is waiting for that, but when she finally says something it's joined but a teasing smirk instead.

"Well, I guess I know how you feel now at least."

"Oh, hardy har." The Exo chuckles slightly releasing her hand so he can shift his arm to around her shoulder in a one armed hug. Skylar just closes her eyes and takes the comfort for what it is and while she could easily continue on with the banter, she doesn't. Instead she uses her newly free hand and brushes fingers carefully over the falcon feathers of her arm guard. A purple glow thrums out over her arm and hand, a power she hardly uses but seems to bring her comfort somehow.

"You know, when I call up his power, I'm always afraid someday it will be the last time I'll see it," she admits almost randomly but Cayde doesn't seem startled, just curious. She calls it 'his power' not her own because while it was a gift, she's never claimed it as anything more. "Every time I aim an arrow it's almost like I can feel him there, guiding my shot just like the first time, but it's only a memory..." They never really talked about his death, not after that first night. Cayde had never pointed out her Vermillion stripes that she still wore nor had he told her about the last things the Nightstalker had said to him in his home. In many ways his death had brought them closer to each other - had that been his plan in someway?

"Maybe," the Exo agrees, brushing his hand up and down the side of her shoulder once. "But maybe there's more to it than that. They say that every guardian's light is different, even if the elements and the way we use them are not. It's born within us, like it's part of our soul." He looks at her, their eyes meeting in sideways glances and he smiles when she lifts her head a bit from his shoulder. "If that's true, maybe when he gave you what was left of his Light, he also gave you a part of his soul, and maybe it is there, watching out for you like he did in life." Cayde chuckles slightly. "I wouldn't put it past the guy, always had to have the last word, always had to have his way."

"He did," Skylar agreed with a small smile, her eyes back on the shimmering void Light she'd called upon. It seemed to sparkle on the edges of the feathers she wore and she hummed, eyes telling of memories still cherished. "If that's true, do you think he's watching us? Do you think he's… satisfied with how things ended up?" _Do you think he'd be proud?_ She doesn't say it, her words imply it enough and Cayde shifts, thinking on that for a few minutes as they stand there, the feed ticking on. Finally he shrugged.

"Who knows? Tevis was always kind of skeptical about our roles, much like the both of us I think but more vocal. I think maybe he'd be happy to not have the weight we carry on his shoulders anymore." He taps his free hand on the rails in thought for a moment before moving to press his forehead to the side of her head, horn cresting her temple. "I like to think he's watching over us, over you, and waiting to tell us 'I told you so' when we meet again."

Skylar laughed quietly and leaned into his touch, her hand flexing for but a moment before she let the void Light dissipate into nothing once more. She doesn't say 'sounds like him' or anything else that one might expect. Instead she looks to the opening where her friends disappeared and closes her eyes, murmuring a few words in a way that it almost sounds like a prayer.

"Please watch over them Tevis..."

Her words are nearly non existent on the feed's mic and while Cayde hears them, he knows they aren't for commenting on, that they probably weren't meant to be heard at all. It's a prayer, wish of sorts, and you aren't supposed to talk about wishes else they don't come true. So he closes his eyes as well and holds her tighter as the wind sweeps through the hanger once more.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always wanted to touch more on the fact that of all the Destiny character's Tevis seems to one of the only ones that really questions what a guardian is outright, which you can, in turn, read about in his Exotic Helmet: 'You know what I'd call "dark," in the sense of "grim," in the sense of "cosmically upsetting"? A universe full of weaponized puppets, enacting a genocidal war against the servants of a rival god.' That gave me chills the first time I read it, and then I loved him even more
> 
> What do you think?
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	43. Entry Log 136 - 00:24:14

Early morning is breaking through the wide windows of Cayde's kitchen when the feed clicks on. The Exo is at the table normally used for poker, and the remnants of the game from the night before are still there in the form of discarded poker chips and cards. Clean up hadn't quite happened, but at least dishes were on the counter to be washed. Cayde is oddly enough shirtless, the gleam of his silver and blue man made torso brighter than normal due to the sunlight. A cup of something steaming sits next to him in a chipped mug as he writes calmly in a worn as hell notebook. Artemis zooms in a bit, catching a few words at the top of the page.

_Dear Ace…_

The screen pans as another figure enters the room in an even gate, footsteps nearly soundless. Skylar runs a hand through her bedhead in a lazy motion, her legs and feet all bare except for a pair of shorts. Cayde's missing sweatshirt is half zipped over her, the thing nearly covers her shorts despite her being only a few inches shorter than him. She pads over to the table and easily drops her arms over Cayde's shoulders from behind. Pressing her nose into the softer material right behind his jaw and takes in a slow breath. The Exo doesn't so much as flinch - he probably heard her coming - but his pen does stop moving, bright eyes shifting to the side.

"Mornin'," she murmurs closing her eyes, apparently still half asleep. Cayde chuckles, his free hand coming up to run across one of her forearms.

Hunters aren't morning people.

"You're starting to sound like your Ghost," he teases squeezing her arm for a moment before patting it. "Water should still be hot if you want some tea," he offers and she sighs, nuzzling the side of his neck before slowly pulling away. She makes an incoherent mumble of words but makes her way to the counter where a mug and a hot pot are waiting for her. She goes through the motions of taking the tea out of a cabinet and brewing it in an auto pilot manner. Meanwhile Cayde goes back to writing and ten minutes pass on the clock with little else but morning routine.

Skylar comes back into view of the camera shortly afterwards, her own steaming cup in hand as well as a semi ripe banana. She plops down ungracefully into the chair to Cayde's right, somehow not spilling anything despite the jarring movement and then slouches over the table, hand wrapped around the cup. Her eyes are half lidded, dazed as she stares into the dark green liquid unblinking. Cayde closes his journal after peering at her and finishing a line. He scoots it and the pen off to his left, shifting his attention to her as he runs his closer hand over her arm again. She blinks, looking to him and smiles slightly.

"You still look tired," he points out, concerned and Skylar let's out a small, dry laugh at that.

"I'm always tired," she reminds him warily, and that's true to an extent though at least the dark rings under her eyes are all but gone today. The Exo just frowns at her and she shakes her head. "Don't they call hunters 'the dream eater' class for a reason?"

"Sky..."

"I'm fine," she insists, taking a sip of her tea. She hums, eyeing the cup, a small smile gracing her face. "Devrim was right, this is an excellent blend." She's diverting the subject and Cayde seems torn between letting it go and forcing it back on track. He's obviously worried about her but after a moment he smirks slightly, his choice made because who really wants to deal with drama early in the morning?

"It all tastes like grass to me," he teases and Skylar snorts. "Maybe it's a sniper thing."

"Or maybe you just have no taste in refined things," she shoots right back, her eyes trailing over him carefully which he doesn't seem to mind. He isn't the most refined looking by any means with the scratches, welding marks, and small dents in his metal work. She looks away after a bit and picking up her breakfast, unpeeling the banana. "You know I'm not sure we've both ever had the same day off. How weird, what should we do?"

"Hmm," Cayde exaggerates the sound his eyes flickering over his hoodie and how the zipper is down just enough for some tempting cleavage. "We could… just go back to bed." he gets the response he wants as Skylar flushes red and gives a flustered look before quickly taking a bite of her food to distract herself. He rolls his shoulders drawing his hand from her finally and leans back in his chair. "Shooting range?" he offers up and after a moment of consideration she nods her head.

"I'm sure there's some time for both… and maybe dinner later," she compromises and the Exo chuckles, a reply easily seen on his features before a beeping sound dominates the mic, indicating an incoming call. Both hunters pause, look at Artemis and then each other and sigh. "There goes that plan," Skylar murmures as Cayde gives her an apologetic look before waving at the Ghost to answer it.

"Cayde," Zavala's voice comes in over the mic loud and clear. The Exo rolls his eyes and Skylar smirks at his antics.

"Yeah, I'm here. What's up?"

"I thought you should know that the Oryx team just landed," he states and Skylar freezes half way through chewing another bite of food, her eyes now locked on the feed. Cayde glances at her briefly before leaning forward on his chair.

"Yeah? What's the damage?"

"The mission was a success and everyone is accounted for. There are some injuries but nothing life threatening. Debrief is set for tomorrow after they get some rest."

"Ah, sounds good. Glad to hear we'll hear the dirty details soon enough. Thanks for letting me know." As the vanguard members speak Skylar quickly finishes off her fruit and stands to throw away the peel, a sense of haste in her movements.

"Of course," he says it so plainly Cayde nearly seems to roll his eyes again but stops himself. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yep."

The connection cuts with a click and the feed flickers twice as Artemis blinks. Skylar lays a hand on Cayde's shoulder as she passes him, looking ready to bolt but the Exo catches her hand and stops her to which she huffs and gives him a look. She wants to see them, her friends, her family and Cayde gets that but… well the smirk on his face seems impossible to fight back.

"As much as I love how you look in nothing but my hoodie Skyla, I don't think the rest of the tower will appreciate it as much," he muses, humor in his vocals. The amber haired woman blinks before glancing down and looks instantly embarrassed before running a hand over her hair.

"I know that," she defends pulling away from him. "I was going to change."

"Right." The exaggeration of the words has her blushing, eyes narrowing.

"Don't be an ass," she grumbles to which he tilts his head smirking.

"I thought you liked my ass though?"

It's safe to say that the log ends with Skylar making an exasperating sound, her hands up in the air as she stomps away, Cayde's laugher covering her retreat.

 


	44. Entry Log 139: 00:41:25

Music is pounding, thrumming through the air, the bass nearly shaking the ground as the camera flickers on. Colored lights flickering over a darkened space, the sound of chatter somehow still heard over the music consuming the air. The feed focuses in on the colorful wide open dance floor currently cluttered with guardians and civilians alike. On the far side of the floor, above the Exo DJ is a name written in neon purple and green. Shattered Moon. One of the only nightclubs in the Last City that ran almost 24 hours a day and catered to the heros that kept it safe. Certain hours only people with an invitation could enter, and according to the clock on the feed, it's one of those times.

Artemis focuses in more to find her partner in the middle of of the floor, his armor and hoodie surprisingly traded out from a button up shirt, though his hood still rests over his head. His hands, bare of gloves, are busy, attached to the back of his dance partner whose own rest on his upper arm and is clasped with his free one near her hip. Skylar has forgone her cloak and her armor, a handkerchief instead wrapped around her neck and a low cut white dress showing more skin than she normally would.

True to their class they move with the speed and grace that's expected, Cayde leading her about with subtle hand pressure and easy footwork. There's something about the way they move that is both dramatic and subdued, the flickering strobe lights matched perfectly with the thud of the bass making them appear to be cut into a stop motion frame by frame scene. He drops one hand, and raises another and suddenly she's spinning around him, the tips of two fingers brushing across his back as she travels the only hint he gets before he's there, caging her once again without a single faltering step. His arm sifts low, settling on her waist and she dips backwards, bending with earned flexibility that nealy has her hair brushing the ground for a moment. Then she's up again, and they're both moving, spinning, gliding.

Skylar's hand caresses the side of his face through his hood as they meet again and his arms pull her closer, opposite temples touching as they move a bit slowly, more condensed in claimed space. Cayde appears to whisper something in her ear, but the words are lost over the music but Skylar's laughter is the response before he grabs her waiting hand and spins her in twice in front of him, catching her with ease once more just as the music comes to a slamming stop and a strobe of color dyes her dress blue and purple for a moment. They're both breathing hard by then as people cheer the DJ on for a good track, and Skylar rests her forehead against Cayde's, closing her eyes for a moment. The Exo smirks slightly, running a hand through her hair before asking her something that she nods to. A moment later he's leading her off the dance floor and the feed follows them, zooming in to catch them in the frame more comfortably. Skylar is still grinning, the ends of a giggle on her lips as she leans into her boyfriend.

"I can't believe you just did that!" she accuses him. "Give me some warning next time!"

"Oh you loved it!" he argues to which he gets a snort of laughter again and he leans more to slightly press a kiss to her cheek. "Go find us a seat, I'll get some drinks," he tells her and she nods her head, breaking off from him and heading off. The Exo stands still for a moment, eyes on her back, watching her hips swing for a moment before Artemis floats close, and chirps almost disapprovingly at him. He's caught red handed but he just grins at the camera and then shrugs his shoulders, heading over to the glassy table in the center that is the bar.

The glass and tables around the bar are lit up with more red and pink than other colors due to the time of year, little paper hearts scattered on surfaces that end up sticking to Cayde's hand when he rests his arms on the table waiting to order. He bypasses the new holiday drinks on the menu that he scans over and catches the bartender's attention. Being a Vanguard does have its advantages, he doesn't even need to say when to start a tab.

"Ushal for me Tom, and a Blue Stardust for Sky," he tells the Awoken man, his hair shaved off on one side. Tom nods his head and grabs glasses right away.

"Didn't think I'd see you out and about for such a day," he banters as he works, picking up a bottle of bright blue vodka. "Did she drag you out here?" his teasing gets the Exo chuckling as he picks off the paper on his metallic skin.

"Naw, not really. She just hinted that she'd like to do something today so I listened."

"Huh, didn't know you knew how to do that."

"Hey! I listen when it's important!" The Exo's defensiveness gets the awoken to chuckle as he sets one drink down and works on the next. Huffing, Cayde taps a finger on the table. "She doesn't often ask to do something like this. Spend an entire day away from the life of a guardian. I figured i could at least give her that..." Not that any of them could ever truly do that but it was nice to pretend, to forget just for a bit. Tom nods his head, probably because he can't really understand but gets it enough to know what he's talking about. He's served enough guardians to have a clue or two.

"Good on you either way," he comments, placing the other drink down, this one bright green. "Here you go, let me know if you want anything else."

Cayde nodded his head and scooped up the glasses before making his way towards the area Skylar had run off to. Even in the lights of such a place her amber lit hair is a beacon to find and the feed zooms in as she lounges against an overstuffed sofa in the back, a table in front of her. As they get closer the shape of her knife comes into view, the weapon sticking out of the carved wood on the table by it's point. Cayde raises his metal brow in surprise as he sets the drinks down.

"Do I want to know why you stabbed the table?" he questioned half amused half wary. Her eyes flicker to him and then the knife and she shrugs her shoulder before reaching before and pulling the blade free.

"A titan, new from the looks of him - came over and said 'I bet you're a warlock, cause you've floated right into my heart'." She made a face at him grimacing like it hurt. "I just thought I should...prove him wrong," she explained a sly smirk etched into her face as she spun the knife by the section hole. Cayde blinked, clearly surprised before he chuckled and shook his head, making his way around the table.

"That poor guy. You probably scared the Light out of him,"he mused, plopping down on the sofa next to her. She just grinned and pulled the skirt of her dress up on one leg to where her knife holster was attached to her thigh and slid the blade back into place. Cayde leans forward and grabs her dink, handing it to her as she fixes her skirt. "Sad I missed it."

"Oh, I think it best you weren't here. He was embarrassed enough without the vanguard being present." She took a sip and leaned slightly against him letting out a small sigh, her eyes looking out over the colorful scene as his free arm snaked around her shoulders. "Thanks for today," she murmured looking at him. The exo rested his other hand on one knee, fingers curled around his drink and tilts his head. Instead of saying something right away, he swoops down and kisses her, pulling back after a few moments and smirking playfully.

"You're welcome Skyla," he whispers near her ear and she hums as they both go back to their drinks. The Exo simply tilts his head and rests it slightly against the crown of her own as she leans on him. "You know it's weird doing something today when for so many years i just teased others. Guess the joke's on me this time. Don't think I mind it though."

"The name is kind of… odd," Skylar put in with a smile. "But I think it's nice, having a holiday that celebrates life instead of remembering those who have passed." As she spoke, the camera picked up the subtle movement of Cayde placing his half empty glass on the table and shifting slightly to dig his hand into the pocket of his pants, pulling it back out fisted. After a moment he pulls back from her, startling her slightly and she gives him a questioning look. He just gives her cooked smile and holds his hand out, fingers down.

"Here, I got you a little something," he offers, and surprise flickers across her face before she holds her hand out below his and he uncurled his fingers. The object lands in her hand with a small glitter from the lights above and Artemis zooms in on it to get a better look. It's a necklace, the chain is silver and the bobble attached to it is a glass orange with golden flecks in it and is shaped into a crescent that's flattened on the back. It's no larger than a strange coin, fitting easily in half her palm and Skylar looks slightly stunned by it.

"Cayde where did you..." it's clear she's never seen anything like it.

"I found the raw stone a long time ago when I was out patrolling in North America. It's not even really a stone but petrified tree sap known as 'amber'," he explains rubbing the back of his neck, looking slightly nervous about the whole thing. "Your coloring always kind of reminded me of it so I took some time to make it look like something. Figured a sky could use a moon." Corny as it may be, his words pull a smile onto her face and she sets her drink down next to his.

"It's warm," she commented, running a finger along the top of the shape. Cayde nods his head, seeming to expect it.

"That's cause it's infused with Solar Light - my Light," he clarified, smiling crookedly as her eyebrows fly upward. He shrugs, trying to make it seem unimportant but clearly it is and he's just losing his nerve. "Just figured it'll remind you to come home safe."

Skylar looks at him for a few seconds before seeming to understand and nodding her head, her fingers curling around it carefully before she leans forward and kisses his jaw. "Thank you, this means more to me than you think Cayde," she whispered closing her eyes. "I love you."

The Exo relaxes, whatever worries he'd had suddenly gone as he runs a hand through her hair before lifting her jaw to have her look at him. No words are spoken, just silent understanding that seems to pass between their locked eyes, a conversation no one else will ever know. Then they're kissing again and this time it's not so brief and their hands are free for the most part, locking and gripping and skimming. When they pull back, a good few minutes have passed on the clock, Skylar is breathing nearly as hard as she was on the dance floor. She smiles at him and then shifts, her back to him and her hand holding out the necklace to him.

"Help me with it?"

Cayde hums in approval and plucks it back up from her hand, unclasping the chain and looping it around her neck to let it rest against her chest. Even once that's done he just presses his face against the back of her head and breaths in, eyes closed, relaxed, his hands on her shoulders and for a moment the world seems to still for them. For a moment the lie their fooling themselves with today is real, and that's all that really matters.


	45. Entry Log 143: 00:15:21

"I don't like it," Cayde's voice which is set into a grumbling tone is how the video starts up. He's in the hallway right outside the ship hanger, the sounds of a normal work day for mechanics and engineers alike muffled behind steel doors. His arms are crossed, the hinges of his jaw forced into a scowl. To his left, leaning against the wall is Skylar, her ghost floating off her shoulder. She's in full gear once more, the eyes of her Tarantella slowly pulsing with life. She rolls her eyes, looking as if she's biting back a sigh. She's heard this before.

"Not much either of us can do about this. Saladin asked for us by name," she points out, shrugging slightly as the exo huffs and turns to her.

"Out of everyone he could have wanted why pick two Hidden agents and a scout?" he questions, agitated. Skylar presses her lips together, her hand playing with the necklace she's wearing. It seems like she wants to say something, maybe something to calm him or make him feel better, but the words never come. Her eyes flicker past him, over his shoulder just as a voice sounds from the direction.

"Isn't it obvious Cayde? It's cause we're badasses." The camera pans, turning away from the two hunters as the Vanguard looks behind him to show the other two he was talking about. They're both familiar, though Winter is even more so with her dark blue hair and heterochromia eyes. The other is a fellow hunter, newer than the rest of them but a good friend all the same. He's easily picked out by messy brown hair and yellow eyes that are more towards a golden tint where as Skylar's are orange. He gives a half assed two finger salute in greeting, grinning as Winter shakes her head a smile lingering on her dark lips.

"I don't often agree with hunters, but he's right on this account," she offers, brushing hair behind an ear. The warlock is, if anything, the rock of the group. Artemis zooms out the feed, floating backwards to get all four of them in view as Skylar steps up next to her boyfriend who raises his brow plate.

"Hm, maybe, but I'm pretty sure it's just because the rest of Fireteam Hidden Wing is off on their own assignments," Cayde teases, smirking as the other male hunter loses his grin.

"Oh very funny," he grumbles. "You're just sore that you lost at poker last night."

"Don't know what you're talking about Fenrir."

"Sure you don't."

As they bantered Winter waved Skylar over and the hunteress joined her off to the side to talk. Seeing that it was probably personal the feed focuses on the boys who seem to realise it too and turn from them. Cayde rubs at his neck, apparently abruptly done with teasing his underling.

"Look, I know you've had minimum interaction with working in a team but I need you to pay attention to Winter. She's been around a while and there's a reason she's been made leader for this mission and you and I both know Skylar had quite a bit of experience with The Fallen." He shifts his weight, frowning slightly, worried. "Something about all of this seems like it's more than just some weird call out, so listen to both of them when they're talking, got it?" He's not serious often but the hunter nods his head in understanding without giving pause.

"Hey, I know not to take them lightly. I did ask Skylar for tips on Arc Blade after all, we both know she didn't learn how to move like that from you," he muses, glancing at the girls off camera. Cayde sighs and does the same.

"Yeah well, Tevis was always better at it than me. But that's besides the point... just watch her back for me okay?" He doesn't have to say who he's talking about, it's pretty easy to tell. Fenrir's gaze softens slightly when he looks back to his vanguard leader and gives another sharp nod.

"That goes without saying, but we both know she can take care of herself," he pauses for a moment, probably looking for the right words to say next. Even though his demeanor is confident, the feed catches his hand instinctively hovering over the grip of his prized Hawkmoon hand cannon. "I didn't know her before Crota, but I heard about what happened. Her ability to come out of the other side of that shows how strong she is." He's got a point, and it's a bit weird to hear hunters speaking so seriously out of the field, but Cayde seems to appreciate it, nodding his head thoughtfully.

"Ready to go Tristan?" Winter's voice questions as the two girls walk back into the frame of the video. Fenrir sighs, eyeing her as she continues to insist on calling him by his first name out of the field.

"Yeah, let's smoke some Fallen."

"Good," is all the awoken says in return as Skylar strides back up to Cayde and tilts her head at him. Both other fireteam members look away for the moment as the Exo smirks and slips a gloved hand behind her head and kisses her, completely unaffected by the audience. For once, the amber haired woman doesn't seem to mind either and pulls back only to press her forehead to his for a moment.

"I'll be back soon. Just remember to light my way like the comet you are," she promises and Cayde makes a small sound looking off to the side.

"Not soon enough," he grumbles looking back to her. "Be careful."

Skylar pulls back with a smile, her hand trailing down his jaw for a moment. They stare at each other for a long moment, silently remembering that they don't really have a right to complain. This is their life after all, the life of all guardians, and their moments are few and fair spread at times. The seconds tick by for a good two minutes before Fenrir clears his throat.

"Should we go ahead of you Sky? Cause this is getting just a little too fluffy for me." His words break the spell and Skylar looks to her fellow hunter with narrowed eyes. He grins nervously at her and she drops her hand from Cayde finally pulling away. Winter glances at the hunter with a look that screams 'you're screwed' just as Skylar strides over to him and then rather comically grabs the handle like loop on his left shoulder armor and starts walking, effectively dragging him behind her.

"Come on hot shot, I bet I can teach you a few more important lessons before the mission starts."

"Ack, Sky! Come on let go! I'm sorry!"

She of course ignores him and looks over her shoulder once more at Cayde in a silent goodbye. He nods at her and Winter chuckles lightly, shaking her head before raising her arm in a Hidden salute before walking after them, a mother following rowdy children as it were. Cayde himself laughs, crossing his arms once more as he watches the team disappear behind a closed door. Once they're gone he looks down for a moment, smile dropping as the camera zooms in as his Ghost comes closer.

"You okay?" Artemis asks and he snaps back to attention, blinking. Looking straight at the feed he nods his head.

"Yeah, I'm sure I have nothing to worry about. Come on, I'm going to be late if I stay here and I don't feel like listening to Zavala's lectures today." He refuses to show how worried he is anymore and tugs his hood more over his head as he turns to leave the hanger entrance. Artemis chirps, disapproving but floats after him, letting the feed fade out as the door opens to the courtyard.


	46. Entry Log 146 - 00:35:14

The moon is a crescent in the sky that is currently playing peek-a-boo with dense dark clouds. The camera pans after a few moments, shifting to take in Artemis' partner who has taken residence of Skylar's normal stargazing shelf. Cayde is alone, the glow of his optics and sensors in the dark night are like piercing radant stars. He glances at the feed and then sighs, pulling back his hood and rubbing at the interlocking joints that make up his neck. A few minutes tick by in silence as the Exo enjoys the quiet night before a sharp beep draws his attention back to his partner.

"Incoming call from Skylar," Artemis informs him evenly and his eyes seem to flicker brighter for a moment, something that happens when his interest is piqued. He nods his head in a silent command to put the call through and after a moment there's a click and a brief shiver of static before her voice comes over the feed.

"You know," she starts off, a playful tone in her voice. "If you wanted to check in you could have just called me and not had poor Shiro feel like he needs to keep checking in on me." There's a murmur in the background of her voice, something like a howl or a sharp wind. It's expected given her location. Cayde smirks and leans back against the railing that he's supposed to be on the other side of.

"What fun would that be?" he teases, pausing for a moment as she snorts over the connection. "I figured it was a safer bet than maybe distracting you on a mission," he relents finally. It's a smart move realistically and not that surprising of one for a leader to make. Interruptions and distractions out on the field could be devastating. Skylar lets out a small, tired sigh and the sound of her sitting down is heard by way of her armor scuffing against something hard and sliding.

"Well, to answer your question, I'm doing fine. This has turned out to be a much larger problem than any of us thought," she informed him and Cayde nods out of habit despite knowing she can't see it.

"So I've heard. SIVA is nasty stuff from what I know of it, so be careful and watch each other's backs." He pauses thinking for a moment. "How's Saladin doing?"

"As good as one can be I suppose. I had no idea that's what happened to his group. It sounds awful… The Iron Lords did a lot for the City in the beginning so it's important we do what we can for them. Winter has been talking with him off and on, I guess I should have know they'd known each other well, probably why he called for her."

"She's been around awhile," Cayde agreed scratching his jaw. "Heard once she could have joined their ranks but turned it down to help Ikora with The Hidden instead." A sound breaks through the mic then, belonging to several voices, not speaking words but notes. Wolves are howling. "Where are you exactly?"

Skylar gives a small laugh in reply before speaking. "Outside. Did you know this place has its own pack? They're all pretty docile to us unless we get too close to their meals. One of them keeps following me around, it's pure white. Saladin told me he's a yearling from this last spring. I asked if I could keep him and the guy just shook his head and laughed. You think that's a yes?"

The Exo chuckles, shaking his head, closing his eyes. "I don't think so, plus I'm pretty sure Zavala would bust a blood vessel if you showed up with a wolf." He gets the sound of her laughter again as a reply and smiles. "How's Fenrir?"

"Fine, he's a fast learner though he seems to like living dangerously. Keeps teasing Winter about how long she's been alive. She's going to throw him off this mountain if he's not careful. Saladin seems to like him, says his name sounds like an Iron Lord, which of course boosted his ego exponentially." She snorted a laugh again, sighing at the end of it, exasperated. They're quiet for a few moments, gathering their thoughts as it were and the feed flickers twice as Artemis blinks. "Am I missing anything there?" she asks finally and Cayde tilts his head in thought.

"Not too much. Z got back today and seemed annoyed that he was left out of the action. I told him he'd be on call in case you guys needed help. That settled him down a bit. Nothing else much besides my bed seeming too big by myself lately," he's lonely, misses her and it's the first time during the conversation he's let that show. She doesn't live with him, still has her own room and spends nights there, but Skylar is with him enough that it's odd to not have her there.

"I'm sure you'll live," she muses before pausing and taking in a deep breath. "I miss you too." It's an admission he wasn't counting on and Cayde's brow plate raises in surprise, looking at the feed directly for a moment as if he can see her. "I'll be back soon. Tomorrow we're heading into the thick of where things went wrong. Hopefully we can put a stop to this mess before it gets worse." She sounds tired then, worn like she did after the last few missions in the Taken War. Cayde frowns slightly, the golden light in his throat flickering.

"You should be resting then, dont push it."

"You worry too much Cayde," she murmurs. "I'll be careful..." She trails off, and Cayde tilts his head, noting the way she seems to hesitate. Maybe there's more on her mind than he first thought. He glances at the feed, as if realising something for the first time, brow plates pulling low over his glowing optics.

"It's not like you to be up so late before a big assignment," he states, and it's true that normally she tries to get an early night if she can, if her mind let's her.

"Something is bothering you." It's not a question, because he knows it's true, he just doesn't know what. He hears her shift, fabric scraping on whatever she's leaning against. They must be sitting in much the same way, back pressed against something, legs out in front. It's as if they're sitting back to back again, even if there is a great distance between them. She takes a while to reply, to admit to something that is apparently hard to voice.

"Do you remember when I first asked about your recording logs? You said it was incase you got reset and things got jumbled or went missing." Such a long time ago now, Cayde hums, thinking back.

"Yeah, I do. It took you a long time to get used to them too." He smiled, remembering something, maybe her embarrassment about being filmed, or the complaining she'd done. "What about it?"

"I just..." she sighed. "Saladin said something when Shiro came to check on me for you. He said that sometimes Exos change when they get reset, that they forget things that meant so much to them before." There's another long pause, and Cayde's features have turned down, the hand in view curling. "Shiro said I shouldn't worry, that Saladin doesn't know everything but… I can't stop thinking about it."

"You should listen to Shiro," Cayde grumbles quietly, biting back at the irritation in his vocals. "But I guess I can't blame you. I worry about it too," he admits, shaking his head. "You should know that I'm not planning on that happening for a long, long time Sky."

"But it will happen," she pointed out, her voice becoming more strained, worried. "We don't age Cayde, not really. As long as one of us doesn't lose our Light and die we could be alive indefinitely. Banshi, Saladin, Zavala, they're all proof of that." It was a fact that she stated, but it was more still. Her words while said in worry, also meant that she had no intention of ever leaving him, that ten, twenty, fifty years later she'd still be by his side. It made the golden light at his throat flicker, a smile brought out in the angle of his jaw despite her words. "I'm not sure what I would do if..."

"Hey," he stops her before she can start down a darker train of thought. He knows her well enough to see it coming in her tone. She starts, surprised, but falls silent to let him speak and the Exo's eyes flicker up to the sky and the sleeping god they serve. "And you say I worry too much..." he teases lightly and she huffs over the line but he keeps going, stopping any remarks. "You told me once, on the snowy day during The Dawning, that worrying about what we don't know, letting that be what rules us, was the wrong way to go about things." He'd been asking her if the fact that he might have had a son, a wife or a lover back in his first life would bother her. They'd been speaking of the past then, but really, her words counted for the future as well. "Don't go back on those words now."

"Cayde..."

"I know," he reasons, knowing she scared. "I can't tell you that I know hundred percent that I will never forget something about our relationship or that when I get reset that I'll be the same, every Exo knows that," he admits. "But I don't feel like just an Exo, not with you." He thrums the ground with his fingers, a serious expression on his face once more. "I don't feel like metal and wires, like I'm synthetic, I haven't for a while, and that's because of you. You know I've been around the block before Sky, I've been around a while, had my causal encounters with people. I can tell you right now, that none of them have ever made me feel human, only you. Since the very first time you reached out and touched me." He pauses, waiting to see if she'll say something, but she's gone silent over the coms, stunned maybe, so he continues. "That's why even if something happened, if I couldn't remember you, if I wasn't sure even after I watched all these logs… I'd know the moment you touched me again. I'd know it was real, what we have. So don't worry, alright?"

Silence.

Her line was quiet except for the howling in the background and it was like that for a good two minutes on the timer, long enough to make worry enter his features.

Then - a sniffle.

Cayde stiffens slightly at the sound because it was so rare and so troubling in every other case that he'd heard it. Panic replacing the worry instantly.

"I'm okay," she assures him, another sniffle on the edge of her words. "I just... I guess I had no idea," she explains. "Hearing you say that means a lot. Makes it hard to stay here instead of bolting to my jumpship and dragging you to bed." There's a tremble in her voice but nothing about it sounds sad, and Cayde slowly relaxes his joints again, blinking as he realises what happened. Tears yes, but not sad, happy. Something he'd rarely ever seen from anyone. He runs a hand down his face, relieved.

"Yeah well, it's not the easiest thing to say, you know," he points out, letting his eyelids droop slightly. "It's true though." A few more minutes pass in silence, both of them caught in thoughts, both somehow despite the thousands of miles apart, connected.

"It's the same for me," Skylar whispers finally, gaining his attention, gaze flickering to the feed. "I'm not an Exo but… I always felt like a weapon in a way. I think Tevis said it best when he told me his thoughts on it and I found myself agreeing. A living tool to be used until it broke. What I felt, what I wanted, I wasn't sure it was okay, that I had the right. Then I woke up in that hospital bed and and you held my hand… it felt like an anchor formed. I started feeling like I did have the right, that it was okay to be in love with you because you didn't see me as a weapon, just another living human."

It was his turn to be stunned silent, a thoughtful look melding into place on his metallic features. It was an admission both of them had needed to hear. He let his head bow slightly and he took in another deep breath.

"Love you too," he whispers, looking back up at the sky. "Cloudy night," he says off hand, not because he wants to change the subject but because maybe, they're looking at the same sky and the distance is shattered once more. After a few moments she agrees.

"Yeah, but it will clear soon enough," she promises, and it's clear she means more than the sky above. The Exo smiles gently, closing his eyes and breathing in the air and while there is no sign to do so, Artemis blinks once and slowly let's the feed fade to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The newly revealed content in Warmind about Exos pretty well lined up with my theories on them, which made me really happy. It also made it canon so I felt like I could put it in the story without it blowing up in my face.
> 
> Only two more logs guys, show this story some love in the wined down!


	47. Entry Log 152:00:22:56

The feed turns on to a world in celebration. It's not the Dawning, nor one of the many other festivals celebrated during certain times of the year. No, it's a plain, normal day by the date in the upper corner of the feed, but something was different. Even without music and fancy lights the tower seems to glow with a lighter, brighter feeling to it. Maybe it's the smiles of the guardians and workers that Cayde passes as he leaves the Vanguard room and walks into the midday world above. Even the Traveler who still sleeps soundly above the city seems to glow in delight.

There's a sense of peace in the air that's hard to define, and why do so when one can simply enjoy it?

The hunter vanguard raises a hand in passing greeting to Banshee as he passes the gunsmith's venue, making his way past Tess's shop and down the small flight of stairs. There are purple flowers in one of the garden beds meaning Xur has once more made an appearance which the Exo notes as he walks up the railing. Below, the city moves, living in the protection of the tower and sleeping god, none the wiser to the last few weeks of careful planning and fighting. Cayde rests his forearms on top of the rail, leaning into it and letting out a sigh.

From the side view of him, Artemis is just as surprised as him when armguard clad limbs appear from off screen, wrapping around his neck and curling around him lazily. He starts, shifting before relaxing seconds later, recognizing either the armor or the simple touch of Light coming from the person. The camera zooms out quickly and it's no real surprise that it's Skylar behind him, only really able to peer over him because he's slouching as she lays her chin on his shoulder.

"Gotcha," she teases, grinning, all too proud of the fact that she's finally snuck up on him. Cayde huffs, rolling his eyes, but doesn't seem too upset. Instead he drops one arm from the railing and uses the other to grab at one of her own.

"I knew you were here, I got confirmation of your ship docking," he protested, trying to cover his ass because really, how could he let someone sneak up on him unless he'd allowed it? She just smiles, not rising to his challenge - after all she knows the truth - and instead uses her nose to get around his hood and nuzzle his metal cheek. It's an instantaneous reaction for him to let the subject go and lean into her touch, closing his eyes. "Welcome home," he murmurs, his tone letting on to just how much he's missed her despite all the com chats. Skylar just takes in a deep breath, her bright hair pressing up against his hood.

"Good to be back," she replies easily and after another minute, lets go of him, walking around to his side so that he can straighten. The feed pans, moving to face them both as they look out over the railing just before Cayde decides she let go too soon and wraps an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close.

"Well they did it," he commends her, even though it seems she's not included in the 'they'. "Where's the team?"

"Oh, they'll be here soon. Some of them got banged up and needed treatment, unlike certain Exos not everyone can conveniently forget the rules," she informs him, making it all seem so casual somehow, the tease easily slipped in. Cayde just smirks at her as she continued. "Quite the long one really, I was getting worried, and Tristan was getting antsy."

"And you weren't?"

"I was but..." She shrugs her shoulders. "I'm not part of the raid squad anymore, even if getting to storm a Fallen nest was tempting," she admits. "Waiting like that was aggravating, never knowing if we'd get suddenly sent in or not. I think being back up is more stressful than actually being part of it." One week, it had been radio silence as Skylar, Tristan, and Winter spent time at a secured base not far outside of the Raid zone. There, six Guardians had gone in and taken a SIVA weapon apart. They hadn't been needed in the end. Cayde chuckles, understanding but, finding it humorous all the same.

"True enough. Doesn't matter now. You guys did it and you're back with little worse for ware." He's proud despite the worry she caused him, even if she was on the sidelines, his arm tightens around her as it slips from her shoulders to her waist. "The Speaker is calling this the Age of Triumph. Scouts are reporting in that all of our enemies are backing off, regrouping, or laying low for now. We'll keep monitoring it but things look good." The news is surprising and Skylar gives a small raise of her dark brows for a moment before nodding, accepting it quickly.

"I'm glad. We could all use a bit of rest I think," she comments, and the feed picks up on her hand brushing over the feathers on her armguard. "I could use a break..." Tired. She's finally letting the weight of everything that's happened in the last few weeks hit her and slide off, leaving her worn out with fraying nerves. Still her eyes seem to hold more than that and she uses a free hand to touch at the crescent shaped stone half hidden under her cloak. "It's funny, to think I could have that and stay here, when I was given other options..." she trails off shaking her head. Cayde raises a brow plate and nudges her with a hip.

"Hey, you can't just say something like that and not finish," he berates her teasingly. Skylar sighs, leaning into him more, thinking for a few ticks on the clock.

"I met Lady Efrideet," she starts, smiling. "It was like meeting a real legend, the best sniper in history." She's almost giddy talking about it now, and Cayde takes in that look, that unbridled joy and seems to memorize it, cherish it.

"So I heard, Shaxx never gets tired of telling stories about her, he was happy to know she was still around. Shiro mentioned she had her own group of retired guardians out in the universe somewhere, that she'd given up her mantle. Any reason she appeared?"

"She got word of the SIVA attack, got worried, but was too late to do much to help. Not sure she would have but… she taught me a few new tricks, being an Arc hunter and all." She shifted in his arms, looking out over the city, thinking over her next words carefully if her expression meant anything. "She offered me passage, to her home. Apparently even where ever they are out there they still get news. She knew all about me and my team. She said I deserved to walk away if I wanted to, that I shouldn't feel like I need to stay." An escape from the Light and The Darkness, from endless fighting and pain. Her words before made sense now, and her choice seemed clear too.

"You turned her down?" the Exo asks, a bit surprised, if only because part of him wanted that for her, knew she'd risked and suffered enough. Skylar turns her head to look at him, tilting it and raising a brow.

"Of course I did," she answers softly. "It was tempting, I'll admit, to put the guns down.. But I think after a time, I'd miss it. I wouldn't know what to do with myself, I thought about it a lot in that week at the stakeout. In the end, I refused, because, well, I told her I had someone waiting for me back here and there was no way I could ever ask you to leave." A soft smile caresses her face, her hand curling tighter on the necklace. "She seemed to understand and then gave me her Ghost's connection number. 'For the future', she told me." She tries to brush off such a big choice but Cayde stares her down with softly thuming optics.

"Save it for a rainy day, I guess," he says finally. "I wouldn't have faulted you for wanting to leave but it means a lot that you stayed." For him, despite her other reason in the end it was for him, for her friends. Her family that she couldn't just leave behind. "As for needing a break," he goes on, not really giving her a chance to respond other than sharing a knowing look, one that doesn't need words. He moves, ducking to press his face into her neck, wrinkling her scarf. "We could always retire early," he suggests, nipping at her skin and making her stiffen before a shudder racks through her. There's a telltale smirk there, on his face, pleased with the reaction. "I've missed you," he whispers near her ear, mouth plates grazing it and she closes her eyes, biting at her lower lip. Just like that, he's let the serious topic fall away because why have it stay? They'd made their choices, proven it to each other.

"You play dirty," she accuses him quietly, shifting in his hold, peeking up at him through half lidded eyes. "I can hardly say anything different though." She turns in his grip swiftly and steals a kiss, a hand sliding along his jaw and into his hood. He ends up pressing her back into the railing, both of them forgetting where they are for a moment, reveling in making up for their time apart. When he pulls back, the glow in the back of his throat is still flickering and she's still got her hand inside his hood, but a whistling cat call grabs their attention.

Panning the camera to the right, near the mouth of the entrance to the hanger, Skylar's friends - her family, stand watching with different stages of amusement there. Z is leading the charge like normal, though Tristan and Haar are at his sides, grinning. Winter is the only one who seems embarrassed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"You love birds done? Cause we're heading down to the city to celebrate, want to join?" the Fireteam leader asks, smirking. Panning back to the two hunters, Skylar flushes and grins, looking up at her boyfriend in question. It's clear the Exo had other plans, ones she's basically agreed to moments before, yet… yet one look from her has him shrugging his shoulders. They had time, and the night was young, barely even started. He drops his hand from her waist to grab at her own instead, turning to the group of returning heroes.

"Fuck yeah, let's go do some damage elsewhere. Ramen's on me guys, good work!" The resulting cheers he gets for a reply has him grinning and Skylar laughing. It's clear he's not going to be a good Vanguard leader and tell them to go turn in their reports first. That can come later. Instead he tugs Skylar away from the railing and towards the elevator that will lead into the city below, the sound of armored footsteps sounding behind them, his face so content it's hard to believe he's not human.

 


	48. Entry Log 155: - 00:20:41

Watery morning light is streaming in through half closed blinds in Cayde's room when the feed clicks on. A hasty, regretful decision that led to the light of a new days stretching out towards the large, cover tangled bed in small stripes. It doesn't seem to bother either occupants though, one already up, while the other laid still beside him. The camera focuses on them, zooming in to crop the frames to the ends of the bed.

Cayde is sitting in bed, his bare back pressed against the headboard, covers pooling around his waist unevenly due to one of his legs being bent and used as a surface for his journal. His focus is on a new page, a gloveless hand directing a pen that flows over it with little pause. Skylar is next to him, on her side, curled slightly towards him, her arms close to her chest as normal, covers pulled up high. Her guardian marking is unbroken, eyes shut to the world, her breathing even and soundless in sleep.

It is most definitely a lazy morning for the two hunters.

Peaceful.

Artemis moves, floating over to her partner and peeking at what he is writing. The Exo doesn't even seem to see her there, his mind clearly elsewhere, lost in the voice of his words, in the world he's retelling to his son. For once the feed stays on the scrawling words, giving more than enough time to read what is there and to follow his pen as it continues on.

 _...It's a strange thing Ace, this 'Age of Triumph'. Almost a week since the declaration and nothing has come crashing in to prove us wrong. Everyone is feeling it, that weird sense of calming waters that no guardian seems to know how to really handle completely, we aren't meant for it, to stand still. It's a nice feeling_ all _the same, if I'm honest, a tension I didn't know was there_ being _suddenly gone. Quite a few of us needed that relief, that rest. The last year has been filled to the breaking point with terror and death. Too much loss and not enough gained in the long run, but at least we're holding steady now. At least we can finally take a breath without drowning._

The pen pauses, and the feed pans up to Cayde's profile for a moment to catch him glancing down at the human sleeping beside him, monitoring her for just a few seconds on the clock before he's back to the journal, the feed following him.

_The dark rings under Skylar's eyes are fading more than I've ever seen them, her nightmares are less frequent now. I don't know who to thank for that, but I do thank them. I'm not sure how old you got to be Ace, I can't remember you, but I'd like to think you grew up to find this, to find what I have after such a long time. This is a feeling that grounds me to her, like a shadowshot chain. I wonder if this is how it felt with your mother, if we were together this way. Sometimes I wonder about who she was and every now and again, I like to imagine that she and Skylar are one and the same._

_A crazy thought I know, to think we should be so lucky, but both of us were found in North America. In the same region, miles and miles apart, a mountain range between us but… it's a nice dream. I doubt it's true, but I can't help but think it sometimes, if only because I can't see myself with someone else anymore. Maybe she isn't your mother, maybe she just happened to be brought back and we just happened to end up where we are now. I hope even if she is just a stranger from our former lives that you and your mother are happy for me now. I liked to believe that it's what you'd want for me, you know, if you were here._

_I look back on this last year, not even a year yet really, and think about how much has happened. I think about Crota and all that time spent wondering if I'd lost Skylar before even knowing how much that would hurt me. I think about that poker night, the first time she kissed me and about how we lost Tevis. I think about the night I was so furious with her for going behind my back only for that same night to turn into something so much more, the first time she told me she loved me._

_Sometimes, I think even further back, to almost three years ago, to the first time I ever saw her. When she was a confused, newly brought back hunter with ridiculously bright hair and endless, burning eyes. It was a spontaneous decision, when I offered to mentor her personally, and if someone had told me then that it would lead to this, I probably would have laughed._

_I think I'm happier than I have ever been right now, and it takes glancing at my own hand to remember I'm not really human anymore and that I'm hella lucky to feel like I am._

Another pause in words, a stilling of his pen as a muffled groan, followed by a shift on the bed draws his attention away. The feed zooms back out for that, panning to view them from the top as Cayde cocks his head to look at the amber haired woman as she slowly blinks her eyes, still groggy. After a few moments there gazes meet and she smiles lazily at him to which he gives a quiet huffing laugh and reaches out with his free hand, running it through her hair. Skylar sighs, moving an arm from under the blankets to show more bare skin than before, her hand skimming his outstretched forearm. Simple, easy actions that mean so much more to them.

"Sleep well?" he murmurs in greeting, fingers still carding through her hair and she presses against them like a cat. She hums in reply at first, taking in a long, slow breath with closed eyes before she flicks them back open.

"Very," she muses, giving a lopsided grin. "I had the best dream… or maybe that was just last night?" Her playful tone gets Cayde chuckling and he finally closes the journal around the pen with a snap. Copper gold eyes dart to it for a moment, and she tilts her head. "What were you telling him today?" she asks, the words so relaxed it's clear she's done so before. He doesn't always share, but sometimes he does, and it never seems to bother her, only make her thoughtful about her own shredded past. He moves his hand from her hair, skimming it down her face to her jaw to lift it gently as his other hand blindly sets the journal on the nightstand next to him.

"Just pondering the state of the world," he answers, letting his bent leg straighten so he can easily twist and lean in closer to her, his free hand on her other side, nearly pinning her as she rolls to her back to meet his gaze easier. "Telling him about the beautiful hunteress in my bed. Keeping it PG of course, just in case." He plants his mouth plates against her hair, right at the crest of her forehead and Skylar laughs quietly at his antics, even though it's true. She shifts, bearing weight onto a forearm to push herself upright more and tilts her head up to replace her hair with her lips, tongue moments later sliding in to rub at the metal of the roof of his mouth, making him shift under the covers, a hand moving to grip at her waist underneath. When she pulls back the Exo huffs, exasperated and she smiles, a hand on his chest, right where a collarbone would sit.

"I'm not going anywhere," she assures him, nudging her nose against his horn for a moment. Cayde just stares her down for a long time, the light of his eyes bathing her skin slightly, her eyes bright in the morning rays of the sun. His pause gives her an opening and the hunteress is quick to move, using her hand to push him back and flipping them on the bed. Cayde just gives her a look of surprise before she smiles and easily maneuvers to rest her head against the blue and silver plating of his chest, the covers skewed and twisted around them. She raises a hand, a finger tracing one of the small microchip lines as she follows it through a relaxed, half lidded gaze. She doesn't seem to have anything else to say, and Cayde can't seem to find anything to complain about either at the contact, letting his head rest fully on the pillow.

"Hungry?" he asks, sounding like he doesn't really want to say the words, but still does for her benefit. His free hand is back in her hair again, the other still around her waist, holding her there. Skylar let's out a small, content sigh and nuzzles her nose into the mesh material and metal under her. The simple touch has him closing his eyes, savoring it as she speaks.

"A little," she answers honestly, but in much the same way he asked the question. She doesn't make a move to get up either and instead simply starts humming a quiet tune after a few moments. Cayde seems to understand without another word, comfortable where he is, with the simple motion of his fingers through solar colored hair. A quiet, docile feeling seeps into their world, muffling everything else. Things are moving outside of his room, outside of his bed, things are happening. Like people eating food. Like Zavala frowning at an empty vanguard seat. Like The Darkness…

There are words there, hovering in the air between them silent and known to them both, telling them of the moving world, all of it locked into time, space, and memories. Words of a distant future and an unknown past, things left unanswered and unchecked. That's the thing about time, it's endless and ever flowing, twisting around them like the words are, whispering endearments and truths and horrors all the same. But, like everything else, in this moment, it can wait. The whole world can wait for them to find the strength to pull apart and face the outside world once more. Judging from the content smiles on both their faces, that won't happen anytime soon.

Artemis seems fine with that, recording a few more minutes of them murmuring quietly to each other, only a few words, mostly silent, comfortable and renewing. Then, with careful stillness, the feed fades off to quiet laughter and the hope of better days.

FIN

Art copyright 2018 FeatherFang

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, that is my own piece at the end, hope you like it :)
> 
> Playlist:
> 
> Skylar - Battle Symphony by Linkin Park
> 
> Cadye - Immortals by Fallout Boy
> 
> 1) Tightrope by Alex Clare
> 
> 2) Famous by Fallout Boy
> 
> 3) Never Again by Break Benamin
> 
> 4) Collide by Howie Day
> 
> 5) Little Do You Know by Alex & Seirra
> 
> 6) Sacrifice by Theory of a Deadman
> 
> 7) Could Not Ask For More by Edwin McCain
> 
> Authors note:
> 
> I don't think there's a better way to end this than with pillow talk.
> 
> Well, guys, it's happened, the story is done. Thank you so much for all your reviews and support while I wrote all these guys and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> As far as the sequal - working title: Phantom Footprints, I'm not completely sure when it will go up or if it will at all. I'm still playing around with the idea but I feel I need to take a step back for a bit and get the other story I have going finished first. I can tell you that it will be done differently, more in the style of Grasping at the Sky, where it will go back and forth between Skylar and Cayde. The Ghost Logs were fun but also ended up being something I'd rather not do again.
> 
> Again I'm not even sure I'll do it given recent events but... who knows. 
> 
> In other news i'm still looking into turning this into a PODcast, so keep an eye on my Tumblr (FeatherFang) for news about that.


End file.
